


Wo laute Wasser fallen

by Goldbeere



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldbeere/pseuds/Goldbeere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruinen, „Lautwasser“, so nennen sie den Fluss. In einem seiner Täler findet sich Imladris, das Letzte Heimelige Haus Lord Elronds, Heimat all der Vertriebenen und Heimatlosen, und von nun an auch Heimat Lord Glorfindels, des Balrogtöters. Erestor liebt das Tal, doch den Bruinen hasst er ebenso abgrundtief, wie Airondis ihn liebt – Airondis, die Glorfindel zu kennen scheint, obwohl er doch gerade erst angekommen ist…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grimmig.

Das war das erste Wort, das Erestor durch den Kopf schoss, als der blonde Krieger von seinem Pferd stieg.

Zugegeben, ein gewisses Maß an Grimmigkeit konnte man von einem Lord und Krieger wohl erwarten, seiner Erfahrung nach jedenfalls. Von einem Lord und Krieger, der sich mit einem Balrog angelegt hatte, erst recht. Doch wenn er das, was er aus Liedern über Lord Glorfindel vom Haus der Goldenen Blume wusste, mit dem Mann verglich, der nun vor ihm stand, konnte er nur zu einem Ergebnis kommen:

Die Wirklichkeit war enttäuschend.

Das war umso gräßlicher, weil in diesem Moment Elrond auf den Neuankömmling zutrat und ihn mit den Worten begrüßte: „Lord Glorfindel, es ist uns eine große Freude und Ehre, Euch in Imladris willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Ich bin Elrond, Herr des Tales, und dies ist mein Stellvertreter Lord Erestor. Er wird sich Eurer annehmen, bis Ihr Euch hier eingelebt habt.“

Unwillkürlich zog Erestor die Schultern zusammen, als ihn ein kalter Blick traf, doch er straffte sie schnell wieder. Der Mann hatte eine lange Reise hinter sich, es war verständlich, dass er wenig Lust auf Formalia empfand. Er räusperte sich. „Lord Glorfindel, herzlich will-“

Der Blick wandte sich von ihm ab und dem Pferd zu, das seinem Herrn begeistert im Gesicht herumschnoberte.  
So hatten sie sich das nicht vorgestellt.

☼

Sie saßen alle bereits um ihren üblichen Tisch herum, als er sich endlich in die Halle des Feuers getraut hatte. Ferithil winkte ihn bereits von weitem zu einem freien Platz und Erestor folgte der Aufforderung mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Nun schlug die Stunde der Wahrheit. Nun würde er seinen Freunden Bericht erstatten müssen – und wenn er das richtig einschätzte, halb Imladris noch dazu. Jedenfalls hatte er die Halle selten in letzter Zeit so voll gesehen, und die Blicke, die sich auf ihn richteten, voller Neugier und Spannung, sprachen ihre eigene Sprache.

„Und?“

So drängend und eifrig, wie die Frage ausgesprochen wurde, waren auch die Gesichter, mit denen Erestor sich konfrontiert sah. Seufzend ließ er sich auf den freien Platz neben Ferithil sinken und stützte das Kinn in die Hände. „Die Haare sind genau wie erwartet.“

Verblüfftes Schweigen kommentierte seine trockene Aussage.

Diesem folgte gleich darauf schallendes Gelächter. „Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens gleich, was an unserem Neuankömmling es Erestor am meisten angetan hat!“, prustete Lindir und der Gemeinte verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, doch das fiel dem Haar nicht weiter schwer. Es war so ziemlich das einzige an Lord Glorfindel, das gute Laune zu haben schien. Der Rest gab sich redlich Mühe, so grimmig wie möglich zu wirken.“

Erneut wurde es ruhig, als Erestors Worte bei seiner Zuhörerschaft ankamen. Ratlose Blicke wurden getauscht, bis doch endlich einer fragte: „Was meinst du damit? Ist er nicht Lord Glorfindel, der Balrogtöter?“

Er wählte die nächsten Worte mit Bedacht: „Wenn er der Lord Glorfindel ist, der in den Liedern besungen wird, gibt er sich redlich Mühe, seinem Ruf nicht zu entsprechen.“ Ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich, dass er hier schlecht über einen Elb redete, den er noch keinen Tag lang kannte. Doch Erestor war selbst hochgradig enttäuscht – vor allem über das offensichtliche Desinteresse, das der Lord an seiner Umgebung gezeigt hatte. Seine Gemächer, deren Einrichtung Erestor höchstpersönlich überwacht hatte, hatte er exakt zwei Sekunden lang in Augenschein genommen, bevor er sich weg gedreht hatte und wieder nach draußen gehastet war. Erestor hatte nicht gewusst, wie er reagieren sollte. Als er sich zum Fragen entschlossen hatte, war nur ein Name gefallen: „Asfaloth.“

Das Pferd war selbstverständlich gut versorgt worden. Das hatte Lord Glorfindel jedoch nicht interessiert. Erestor hatte unsicher neben der Box gestanden, während der Lord drinnen mit Stroh raschelte, bis schließlich ein grobes „Habt Ihr keine anderen Aufgaben?“ kam. Verblüfft hatte Erestor etwas davon gestammelt, dass er beauftragt worden war, dem fremden Lord das Tal zu zeigen.

Schnauben war die Antwort darauf gewesen und er war in wütendes Schweigen verfallen. Er hatte andere Aufgaben. Diese waren lediglich von der Priorität unter Lord Glorfindel eingestuft worden. Doch er konnte sich unmöglich einfach umdrehen und gehen. Lord Elrond hatte ihm eingeschärft, in Glorfindels Nähe zu bleiben, falls der Neuankömmling Fragen haben oder etwas benötigen sollte.

Also war er geblieben. So lange, bis der Abend herein gebrochen war und ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben war, als den Lord wieder zurück zu seinen Gemächern zu begleiten.

Und dann hierher zu kommen.

Er seufzte und kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Die anderen hatten sich noch nicht gerührt, sondern starrten ihn an. „Was sollen wir daraus machen?“, fragte Lindir schließlich verwirrt.

Nun gewann Erestors Gewissen die Oberhand. Er würde nichts mehr sagen – und vielleicht war die schlechte Laune des Lords ja auch bis morgen verflogen. Mühsam zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ach, ist schon in Ordnung. Vergesst einfach, was ich gesagt habe. Er war erschöpft von der langen Reise. Dafür wird man Verständnis haben müssen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er uns morgen überhaupt mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren wird.“

„Das Festmahl wird nur zu seinen Ehren ausgerichtet!“, protestierte Ferithil empört. „Er ist ein Lord und ein Krieger, so anstrengend kann die Reise für ihn gar nicht gewesen sein!“

„Ach, glaubst du, dass unsere Lords im Gegensatz zu uns keine Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit empfinden können?“, spottete Lindir gutmütig und Gelächter antwortete, während Ferithil die Augen verdrehte und Erestor sein Glas hinschob.

„Dann erzähl wenigstens, wie er auf seine Räume reagiert hat. Du hast dir solche Mühe gemacht, sie auszustatten.“

Erestor wog seine Möglichkeiten ab und räusperte sich leise. „Ich denke, Lord Glorfindel war zu erschöpft, um sich lange auf die Einrichtung konzentrieren zu können.“

„Er muss ja wirklich nachgelassen haben, seit er den Balrog getötet hat!“, rief jemand aus dem Hintergrund und erneut wurde gelacht. Erestor lächelte mit und bemerkte den forschenden Blick, den Lindir ihm schenkte, erst, als er zufällig in seine Richtung sah. Hastig blickte er in sein Glas, setzte es an und trank es aus.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ich Airondis abhole. Vielen Dank für das Bier.“

Hoffentlich täuschte er sich nicht und Glorfindel war heute wirklich nur aus Müdigkeit so ... unzugänglich gewesen.

„Erestor!“, protestierte Maethbron und zog ihn wieder zurück auf die Bank, unterstützt von Ferithil.

„Lieber Erestor, Airondis kann warten, bis du uns noch ein wenig mehr erzählt hast. Sie wird sicher verstehen, dass du uns erst ausführlich berichten musst. Also: Was hat er gefragt?“

‚Nichts‛, wollte Erestor antworten, ‚rein gar nichts.‛

Sein Mund sagte: „Er hat sich nach den Ställen erkundigt. Er scheint sein Pferd sehr zu lieben.“

„Was für ein Pferd ist es?“, rief jemand und er fragte sich einen Augenblick lang, ob diese Frage wirklich so wichtig war. „Ein Schimmel. Ein sehr schönes Tier.“

„Doroner, du weißt doch, dass du Erestor gar nicht nach Pferden zu fragen brauchst! Er kann doch gerade mal an der Farbe unterscheiden, ob es ein Schimmel oder ein Rappe ist!“ Lindirs Übermut brachte erneut die Versammelten zum Lachen und Erestor bemühte sich, mitzulachen und den Widerspruch zwischen Lindirs Worten und dessen Blick zu ignorieren.

„Es ist ein Hengst, er heißt Asfaloth“, fügte er noch hinzu, und da er ohnehin dabei war, gab er eine genaue Beschreibung der Kleidung des fremden Lords.

Es hätte ihn nicht verwundern sollen, dass diese Informationen sofort zu heftigen Diskussionen führten, von woher die Kleidung stammen mochte und ob sie wohl die gleiche sein war, die Lord Glorfindel zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes getragen hatte.

Es hätte ihn wirklich nicht verwundern sollen.

Er schreckte auf, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Erestor, ich glaube, so langsam wird es wirklich Zeit, Airondis abzuholen“, hörte er Lindir sagen und blickte hoch. Sein Freund lächelte ihm zu. „Ich gehe mit dir zusammen.“

„Aber-!“, protestierte Ferithil und wurde von einer Hand auf ihren Lippen zum Schweigen gebracht. Missmutig starrte sie Belegron an. „Morgen hast du einen besonders großen Stapel zum Abschreiben auf deinem Tisch!“, drohte sie finster und durch die Hand gedämpft und der Jüngere lachte.

„Idhor wird mir sicher helfen. Nicht wahr, Idhor?“

Der stille junge Mann drehte sich zu ihnen, nickte kurz und wandte sich wieder Feriar zu, der sich lebhaft mit Mirfuin stritt. Erestor fühlte die Hand und folgte ihrem Ziehen. Ferithil machte sich von Belegron los und winkte lachend. „Grüß Airondis von mir, Erestor! Und vergiss nicht, dass wir uns morgen wieder in der Mittagspause treffen!“

Dann waren sie auch schon aus der Halle heraus und liefen stumm die Stufen herunter, die aus dem Haus in die schmalen Straßen Imladris’ führten.

„Hat er dich schlecht behandelt, Erestor?“

„Hätte er das tun sollen?“

Lindir schnaubte. „Restor, wir wissen alle, dass du wunderbar ausweichende Antworten geben kannst, doch ich will eine ehrliche. Also, hat er dich schlecht behandelt?“

Er zögerte.. „Nicht … direkt.“

„Sondern?“

Ein leises Seufzen erlaubte er sich. „Lord Glorfindel hatte kaum für etwas anderes Augen als für sein Pferd. Lord Elrond scheint noch sein Wohlwollen gefunden zu haben, doch ich war … uninteressant.“

Lindir schwieg, bis sie an der Gabelung ankamen, an der sie sich für gewöhnlich trennten. Dort drückte er kurz Erestors Schulter und legte die Stirn an seine. „Er ist alt. Und wenige von den Alten sind so nett und freundlich wie Lord Elrond.“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Erestor.

☼

Er hörte den Bruinen im Hintergrund rauschen, als er zu Dinethars Haus schritt, schauderte leicht und zog sich den Umhang enger um die Schultern. Dinethar öffnete auf das Klopfen hin sofort und lächelte ihn an. Gillos schlief auf ihrem Arm und er dämpfte seine Stimme, als er sie begrüßte: „Guten Abend, Dinethar. Ich wollte Airondis abholen. Ich hoffe, es ging heute alles gut?“

„Natürlich.“ Das Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig wärmer. „Allerdings, Lord Erestor – Airondis ist in Gillos’ Zimmer eingeschlafen. Wollt Ihr sie nicht über Nacht hier lassen?“

Er war versucht, heftig den Kopf zu schütteln, unterließ es dann aber. „Dinethar, ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du überhaupt auf sie aufpasst, ich will sie dir nicht auch noch über Nacht aufbürden – sie hat nicht mal ein Nachtgewand dabei.“

„Ich habe ihr eines von mir geliehen, als ich gemerkt habe, dass sie müde wird“, antwortete die junge Mutter sofort und ihre Augen wurden weich. „Lord Erestor, wirklich, es bereitet mir gar keine Mühe. Fuingael ist nicht da und ich fühle mich ohnehin etwas allein mit Gillos. Ihr würdet mir eine Freude machen, wenn ich Airondis hier behalten dürfte.“

Erestor biss sich auf die Lippe. „Manchmal spricht sie des Nachts, Dinethar. Oder schreit sogar. Ich möchte nicht, dass du -“

„Sie schläft ganz friedlich! Wollt Ihr sie sehen?“

Innerlich seufzend folgte er ihr ins Innere des Hauses zum Zimmer des kleinen Jungen, trat ans Bett und blickte auf den dunklen Schopf hinunter, so ähnlich seinem eigenen, wenn er den anderen glauben durfte. Sanft strich er eine Strähne beiseite und betrachtete das friedliche Gesicht. Nein, eigentlich deutete nichts darauf hin, dass Airondis heute Nacht Alpträume bekommen würde…

„Ich will dir die Verantwortung nicht aufbürden, Dinethar“, sagte er, ohne den Blick von der Schlafenden abzuwenden. Sie trat neben ihn und räusperte sich leise.

„Lord – Erestor, du siehst müde aus“, murmelte sie, unsicher. Es übertrug sich auf ihn, doch er machte keine Einwände gegen die eigentlich viel zu vertraute Anrede. „Ich verspreche dir, ich passe auf sie auf. Gut. Du warst doch den ganzen Tag mit Lord Glorfindel unterwegs, nicht wahr? Du bist sicher sehr müde. Geh und leg dich schlafen. Ich kümmere mich um Airondis.“

Er gab sich geschlagen. Ruhe würde ihm gut tun. Diesen Tag, diesen Fremden musste er erst einmal verdauen.

„Dinethar, versprich mir, dass du sofort nach mir schicken lässt, wenn sie etwas tut, ja?“

„Natürlich, Lord Erestor.“ Dinethars Lächeln war beruhigend, selbstsicher, doch der kleine Rest Unsicherheit blieb. Doch Erestor wischte ihn beiseite; es mochte Glorfindel sein, der Schuld daran war.

„Ich stehe in deiner Schuld, Dinethar. Bitte, wenn du etwas brauchst, du musst es nur sagen.“

„Ihr tut genug für uns alle, Erestor. Schlaft gut.“

„Schlaft gut, Dinethar.“ Er zögerte, dann strich er dem Kind über den Kopf. „Gute Nacht, Gillos.“

Bis auf den Bruinen war es still in Imladris, als er zu seinem Haus wanderte. Vor der Haustür blieb er stehen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte, die Sterne zu sehen, doch der Himmel war bewölkt. Nicht ungewöhnlich, jetzt, im Spätherbst, doch …

Eine Nacht Schlaf würde ihm gut tun.

Entschlossen schüttelte er die Gedanken ab und trat ein. 

☼

Diese Geschichte steht auch schon auf fanfiktion.de bis Kapitel 8 online. Ich bin dieselbe Person, also kein Grund, jemanden zu verständigen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Imladris ist inzwischen recht groß, wir brauchen diverse Ratsmitglieder, die alles verwalten“, erklärte Erestor, während er vor Glorfindel die Treppe hochstieg und hoffte, dass man ihm nicht anmerken konnte, wie unruhig er war. Seine Hoffnung darauf, dass die grimmige Miene einer vorübergehenden Verärgerung zuzuschreiben war, hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Auch als er heute Morgen an Glorfindels Gemächern geklopft hatte, hatte der Mann mit dem gleichen grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht geöffnet wie gestern.

Dennoch hatte er an dem mit Elrond erstellten Plan festgehalten und nun versuchte er, den fremden Lord in die Eigenheiten von Imladris’ Verwaltung einzuweihen.

Es war insofern einfach, als sein Schützling kaum etwas sagte. Das war allerdings auch das einzig Gute, das Erestor der momentanen Situation abgewinnen konnte.

„Hier sind die Räume, in denen sich die Bibliothek befindet. Oh! Guten Morgen, Heleth!“ Lächelnd bückte er sich und tätschelte der großen, rot getigerten Katze den Kopf. „Sie gehört Lady Certhdinen, der Bibliothekarin“, wandte er sich halb zu Glorfindel um, doch der starrte geradeaus. Verwirrt richtete Erestor sich auf und folgte dem Blick.

Sein Freund machte eine knappe Verbeugung.

„Lindir.“ Erestor räusperte sich. „Verzeihung, Lord Lindir – darf ich Euch Lord Glorfindel o Gondolin -“

„Lord Glorfindel.“

Damit war der Mann an ihnen beiden vorbei und in der Bibliothek. Lindir starrte erst ihm hinterher, dann Erestor an. „Was hast du ihm zum Frühstück gebracht?“, flüsterte er entgeistert. „Sauren Wein?“

Hilflos hob Erestor eine Schulter. „Ich habe ihm nichts anderes bringen lassen als das, was wir auch essen. Und ich bin mir sicher, Hervesmaed hat sich alle Mühe gegeben, sein Frühstück besonders schmackhaft zu machen!“

Lindir schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm zu Glorfindel, der sich vor dem Regal mit den Folianten aufgebaut hatte und sie mit finsteren Blicken musterte. „Ist das alles?“

Erestor biss sich auf die Zunge und er konnte sehen, dass es Lindir ähnlich ging, doch sein Freund hielt sich bewundernswert zurück, als er nun zu dem Lord trat. „Unsere Bibliothek kann wahrscheinlich nicht mit der in Gondolin mithalten, Lord Glorfindel, doch wir bemühen uns ständig, weitere Werke dafür zu finden. Das ist unter anderem eine meiner Aufgaben, also wenn Ihr mir sagt, was Ihr vermisst, werde ich mich bemühen, es zu finden.“

Ein abschätziger Blick traf ihn. „Eure Aufgabe besteht darin, die Bibliothek zu überwachen, Lord Lindir?“

„Nein, das ist eigentlich meine Aufgabe. Lindir ist mein Sekretär und zukünftiger Nachfolger.“

Beide jungen Männer atmeten erleichtert auf, als Certhdinens ruhige Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte. Sie trat nun auch dazu, Heleth auf dem Arm, die sich schnurrend an ihren Busen schmiegte. Certhdinen war nicht mehr jung, doch im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen sah man ihr das Alter an; sie hatte zu denen gehört, die damals mit Elrond gemeinsam Imladris aufgebaut hatten. Ihr Gemüt war sanft und ruhig, doch sie war berühmt-berüchtigt dafür, Störer ihres Bibliotheksfriedens im Notfall mit harter Hand aus dieser zu befördern.

„Lady Certhdinen, Lord Glorfindel“, murmelte Erestor, sobald er sich wieder dessen bewusst war, dass es seine Aufgabe war, den neuen Lord allen anderen vorzustellen.

Certhdinen deutete einen Knicks an, ließ die grauen Augen jedoch nicht von Glorfindel, der sich steif verneigte. „Ich freue mich, Euch hier in Imladris willkommen heißen zu können, Lord Glorfindel. Wir haben lange auf Euch gewartet“, sagte die Bibliothekarin mit warmer Stimme. „Wie Lindir bereits angemerkt hat, arbeiten wir noch daran, diese Bibliothek zu einer der besten des Landes zu machen, also zögert nicht, Eure Wünsche anzumelden.“

Ein knappes Nicken. Certhdinen schien sich nichts aus Glorfindels Wortkargheit zu machen; höchstens ihr Lächeln wurde eine Spur belustigter. „Seht Euch in Ruhe um, wenn Ihr möchtet, Lord Glorfindel. Lindir oder ich stehen Euch jederzeit zur Verfügung, falls Ihr Fragen haben solltet.“

Nun hob sich eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue. „Ihr seid die einzigen, die sich um diese Bibliothek kümmern?“

Certhdinen lachte. „Wie ich bereits sagte, wir arbeiten noch daran, sie zu einer großen und bekannten zu machen. In der Zwischenzeit sind Lindir und ich an festem Personal vollauf genug, doch wir haben auch noch eine Assistentin, die wir uns teilen. Allerdings ist Hwesmelui heute nicht hier, sie hilft an Lord Erestors normalem Arbeitsplatz aus. Nun? Können wir Euch für den Moment weiterhelfen?“

Glorfindel verneigte sich erneut steif. „Vielen Dank.“

„Wir – machen uns wohl lieber wieder auf den Weg. Ich werde Lord Glorfindel noch die anderen vorstellen.“ Erestor verneigte sich ebenfalls, ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, das auch Certhdinens Zwinkern nicht beseitigen konnte. Die Bibliothekarin war im Verhältnis zu den anderen Ratsmitgliedern geradezu gutmütig (obwohl sie, wie gesagt, durchaus auch sehr wütend werden konnte).

Blitzschnell entschloss er sich dazu, seinen eigenen Vorgesetzten, Rhidawar, bis zum Schluss aufzusparen. Zwar hatte dieser mit Abstand am sehnsuchtsvollsten auf Glorfindels Eintreffen gewartet, doch Erestor kannte den Mann gut genug, um erahnen zu können, was geschehen würde, wenn diese beiden alten Haudegen aufeinandertrafen.

„Lasst uns zuerst Lord Ivorcharan aufsuchen. Er kümmert sich um die Versorgung des Tales und hat auch die Aufsicht über alle Gebäude.“

Glorfindel lief ihm schweigend hinterher. Es trug nicht gerade dazu bei, das mulmige Gefühl zu vertreiben.

☼

Er hörte Ferithil schon von Weitem schimpfen und bereute eine Sekunde lang die Entscheidung, zuerst hierher zu kommen. Die Launen seiner Freundin waren ihm vertraut genug, um zu wissen, dass jederzeit etwas ihren Unwillen erregen konnte.

Nervös räusperte er sich. „Lord Ivorcharans Stellvertreterin ist Lady Ferithil. Noch hilft sie ihm dabei, die Versorgung aufrecht zu erhalten, doch in absehbarer Zeit wird sie als festes Ratsmitglied für Straßen, Gebäude und die Instandhaltung des Tales verantwortlich sein, während Lord Ivorcharan sich weiterhin um die Versorgung kümmern wird. Ihm direkt unterstellt -“, soweit man behaupten konnte, dass Hervesmaed irgendjemandem unterstellt war, „- sind Lord Elronds Köchin und die verschiedenen Quartiermeister der umliegenden Dörfer.“ Hastig korrigierte er sich: „Oder Ihr könnt Euch auch an Belegron oder Idhor wenden, die beiden Schreiber. In Zukunft aber nur noch an Idhor, da Belegron mit Lady Ferithil gehen wird.“

Er plapperte, das wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, und er schloss schnell den Mund. Doch die Tatsache, dass keine Nachfragen kamen, verunsicherte ihn. Ivorcharan und Ferithil waren die beiden, mit denen Glorfindel am meisten zu tun haben würde, und dann noch Aeglirar. Ivorcharan oblag es, die Grenzwächter mit den nötigen Lebensmitteln zu versorgen; Ferithil würde für ihre Unterkünfte zuständig sein und Aeglirar, nun, der erstellte die Listen derer, die an der Reihe waren, an der Grenze Wache zu halten.

Genauer gesagt erstellte Tinnim die Listen.

Plötzlich zog sich sein Herz zusammen. _Tin. Ich wünschte, du wärst hier. Du könntest mir sicher raten, wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll._

Er straffte die Schultern. Es musste jetzt eben ohne Tinnim gehen. „Nun denn“, murmelte er und klopfte an die Tür.

Ferithil verstummte abrupt und in der nächsten Sekunde öffnete Idhor, dessen Augen warm wurden, als er Erestor sah. „Lord Erestor“, murmelte er, trat respektvoll einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie eintreten. Erestor räusperte sich.

„Lady Ferithil, Lord Glorfindel. Belegron, Idhor“, sagte er steif und sah fast belustigt seine Freundin knicksen, während ihre hellen Augen unausgesetzt auf den fremden Lord gerichtet waren.

„Lord Glorfindel, es ist mir eine große Freude, Euch willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Wie Ihr vielleicht schon unterrichtet worden seid, werden wir viel miteinander zu tun haben, sobald ich in den Rat aufgenommen worden bin.“

Sie erhielt keine Antwort und sah eine winzige Sekunde lang verunsichert zu Erestor, der sich beeilte, in die Bresche zu springen: „Darüber habe ich Lord Glorfindel bereits informiert; auch, dass er sich jederzeit an Belegron oder Idhor wenden kann, wenn er Klagen hat.“

Ferithils Braue hob sich ein winziges Stück. Ob sie es nun wirklich so meinte oder nicht, Erestor las in die winzige Geste ‚Und Klagen wird dieser unhöfliche Klotz garantiert haben‘ hinein.

Er lief rot an.

„Falls Ihr schon jetzt Fragen haben solltet, bin ich gerne bereit, Euch diese zu beantworten. Lord Ivorcharan ist unglücklicherweise gerade nicht hier, er wurde an den Vorratsspeichern gebraucht“, rettete Ferithil ihn hastig, und nun verriet der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, deutlich ihre Verwirrung. „Aber Lord Erestor, da Ihr schon hier seid – ich habe die neuen Zeichnungen für das Rekrutengebäude fertig. Wollt Ihr sie gleich mitnehmen?“

„Ja, ich – vielen Dank, Lady Ferithil.“ Erestor nahm den Packen entgegen und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Er hatte sich doch vorgenommen, Rhidawar heute noch so weit wie möglich zu umgehen. „Nun, wenn Lord Glorfindel keine Fragen hat, werden wir wohl zu Lord Aeglirar gehen. Vielen Dank, Lady Ferithil.“

Nicht einmal zum Abschied tat der fremde Lord mehr, als sich kurz zu verneigen.

☼

☼

„So was Unfreundliches hab ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht erlebt!“ Ferithil stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte Erestor an, als wäre er schuld an Glorfindels Benehmen. „Restor, dass du dir das gefallen lässt, verstehe ich nicht! Ich hätte diesem Kerl schon längst was erzählt!“

Lindir lachte und versuchte, Ferithil einen Krug mit verdünntem Brombeersaft zu geben, den sie mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung beiseite wischte. „Ich will keinen Saft, Lindir, ich will wissen, was dieser Kerl gefressen hat!“

„Einen Stock, wenn man nach der Konsistenz seines Rückgrats geht.“

Belegrons trockene Antwort brachte sie alle zum Lachen und Ferithil ließ sich nun endlich auch auf die Bank fallen, grinsend. „Na wenigstens bist du ihn über die Mittagspause los geworden! Wohin wollte er noch mal?“

„In die Ställe. Nach seinem Pferd sehen!“, seufzte Erestor und legte die Hand über die Augen. „War Lord Ivorcharan sehr böse?“

Ferithil schnaubte. „Na, begeistert war er jedenfalls nicht, aber Lady Certhdinen hat ein langes Gespräch mit ihm geführt und danach hatte er sich wieder beruhigt.“

„Immerhin etwas.“ Erestor ließ seine Hand, wo sie war. „Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert, wenn er heute Abend auf Lord Rhidawar trifft.“

Lindir pfiff und die anderen schenkten ihm mitfühlende Blicke. „Wir sind bei dir, Restor“, tröstete Ferithil und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Willst du noch was essen? Hervesmaed hat sich heute mal wieder selbst übertroffen.“

Erestor lächelte und erhob sich. „Nein danke. Ich wollte noch mal bei Airondis vorbeischauen.“ Er seufzte. „Und dann werde ich wohl Lord Glorfindel von den Stallungen abholen, um ihm die Vorratsspeicher zu zeigen.“

„Zu dumm, dass Tin ausgerechnet jetzt nicht da ist“, überlegte Ferithil laut und Erestor stimmte ihr im Geheimen aus vollstem Herzen zu.

☼

Ich habe mich jetzt doch entschlossen auch hier weiter zu posten. Ich werde auch versuchen die Kapitel auf dem gleichen Stand wie auf fanfiktion.de zu halten. Versprechen kann ich allerdings nichts.


	3. Chapter 3

„Restor, nun zappel doch nicht so rum! Das ziemt sich nicht für Lord Elronds Berater! Oder, Lady Certhdinen?“

„Du klingst wie eine maulige Mutter, Ithil!“, rief Lindir aus dem angrenzenden Raum herüber und sie hörten Belegron lachen, während Certhdinen Ferithil einige Strähnen von Erestors Haar aus der Hand nahm.

„Ihr scheint mir fast genauso aufgeregt zu sein wie Lord Erestor, Lady Ferithil“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Das Festmahl wird nicht so aufregend werden, befürchte ich.“

Ferithil setzte sich neben Erestor auf den Stuhl und seufzte tief auf. „Wenn Lord Rhidawar Lord Glorfindel begegnet, wird es das“, prophezeite sie düster und Certhdinen lachte.

„Seht Ihr das nicht ein wenig zu schwarz?“

Klopfen an der Tür hinderte Ferithil am Antworten und eine Frau fegte herein. „Lindir!“, fauchte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wo steckst du denn?“

„Nana!“ Verdutzt erhob sich der Bibliothekar. „Was ist denn los, warum bist du nicht daheim und ziehst dich um?“

Laervilui gestikulierte aufgeregt. „Dein Vater bricht schon wieder zu den Grenzen auf, zusammen mit Lord Rhidawar, und du bist nicht da!“, beschuldigte sie ihren Sohn aufgeregt. „Die Orks marschieren auf Eryn Tithen zu! Der Bote ist gerade eingetroffen!“

Erestors Haare waren auf einen Schlag vergessen. Hastig stand er auf, raffte die lange Robe zusammen und steuerte die Tür an. „Ich muss mit Lord Rhidawar reden, bevor er fortreitet. Sind Maethbron und Estelaer schon dort?“

„Restor, warte, wir kommen mit!“ Ferithil war mit einigen schnellen Schritten neben ihm und schnitt eine Grimasse, als ihr Saum hängenblieb.

„Vorsicht, Lady Ferithil! Nehmt das Kleid hoch. Richtig. Niemand wird es Euch verdenken, wenn Ihr in dieser dringenden Lage so durch Imladris lauft.“ Certhdinen machte es ihr im Laufen vor.

Lindir hatte sich sofort zu seiner Mutter an die Spitze gesellt und drehte sich nun halb nach hinten. „Belegron, lauf und hol Maethbron und Lord Aeglirar oder Lithuivren! Sofort!“, kommandierte er und der jüngere Mann schoss in die andere Richtung davon. „Lord Ivorcharan und Lord Elrond sind schon bei Lord Rhidawar und -“, er zögerte, „- Hauptmann Rithelion bei den Ställen.“

„Was ist mit Lord Glorfindel? Sollte ihn nicht auch jemand verständigen?“

Abrupt hielt Erestor inne und starrte unsicher in Richtung des Haupthauses. „Noch ist er nicht Lord Rhidawars Stellvertreter.“

Die Worte kamen zögerlich. Laervilui warf die Hände in die Luft und packte die ihres Sohnes. „Einigt ihr euch“, sagte sie knapp, „wir gehen.“

Ferithil sah den beiden hinterher, entschied sich jedoch dafür, stehen zu bleiben. Certhdinen musterte Erestor aufmerksam. „Denkt Ihr nicht, dass das eine gute Gelegenheit für Lord Glorfindel sein könnte, sich in unsere Verteidigung einzuarbeiten?“

„Lord Erestor! Lord Erestor!“

„Estelaer!“ Erestor griff eilig zu und hielt das Mädchen, bevor es stolperte.

„Ihr müsst Euch beeilen, Lord Rhidawar will nicht länger warten!“, brachte sie hervor und Erestor raffte die Roben noch fester zusammen und rannte los.

☼

„So viel Aufregung noch kurz vor einem Fest! Orks haben wirklich kein Benehmen!“, klagte Ferithil leise und zog sich erneut das Band aus den Haaren, das Erestor vor einigen Augenblicken erst zum fünften Mal darin befestigt hatte. „Restor, ich sehe schrecklich aus, oder? Ganz zerzaust!“

Seufzend nahm er ihr das Band ab und brachte es wieder an der dafür vorgesehenen Stelle an, nachdem er erneut die fünf langen Zöpfe zusammengefasst hatte, die Ferithils Kopf schmückten. „Ithil, halt still! Du bist wesentlich schlimmer als ich, was das Herumzappeln angeht!“

„Ich bin aber nicht Lord Elronds Stellvertreter.“

„Designierter Stellvertreter!“, betonte Erestor, zog den Knoten fest und betrachtete sein Werk so zufrieden, wie das Flattern in seinem Magen es zuließ. Ferithil seufzte, drehte sich zu ihm und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. Lindir schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Lady Ferithil, wenn Lord Elrond das sehen könnte!“

„Würde er sich daran erinnern, dass er mich das erste Mal gesehen hat, als ich in Restors Armen gelegen habe“, antwortete sie, ohne auch nur den Kopf zu ihm zu wenden. Stattdessen blickte sie besorgt in Erestors Augen. „Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, Restor. Hast du Angst vor ihm?“

Er schnaubte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung ziemlich laut und heftig. „Vor Lord Glorfindel? Natürlich nicht! Da mache ich mir mehr Sorgen um unsere Leute in Eryn Tithen.“

Eine Sekunde lang verriet Ferithils Gesicht ihre wahren Gefühle, die hinter dem nervösen Gezappel versteckte tiefe Sorge; dann atmete sie tief durch. „Gut. Das musst du nämlich nicht. Wir sind alle hier und halten dir den Rücken frei, Restor. Was macht dir Sorgen?“

Erestor zögerte, doch die Worte platzten aus ihm heraus: „Ich wünschte einfach nur, Tin wäre schon wieder hier! Keiner weiß, wo sie ist, oder? Wollte sie nicht zuletzt nach Eryn Tithen reiten?“

Wortlos drückte sie ihn fester an sich und er gestattete sich, seinen Kopf einen Moment lang auf ihrer Schulter abzulegen.

Der Vorhang raschelte, Lindir atmete erschrocken ein und das leise Räuspern ließ die beiden auseinander fahren. Erestor merkte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Lord Elrond!“, stammelt er. „Verzeiht m- uns! Wir wollten nicht respektlos sein!“

Ein Lächeln wurde ihm zuteil. „Ich glaube, an eine ähnliche Begebenheit kann ich mich noch gut erinnern. Doch mir gefällt Lady Ferithils Zustand jetzt weitaus besser als der damalige.“

Ferithil wurde ebenso rot wie Erestor. „Damals war ich bewusstlos“, murmelte sie so leise, dass es kaum noch zu verstehen war, und Elronds Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Auch daran erinnere ich mich noch lebhaft.“ Das Lächeln erlosch; er sah die jungen Elben vor sich ernst an. „Ich bin davon unterrichtet worden, dass Lord Glorfindel und Lord Rhidawar sich noch nicht kennengelernt haben.“

Erestors Magen überschlug sich. „Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit. Ich wollte Lord Rhidawar nicht stören, solange er mit Frau Thinferil und Hauptmann Rithelion berät.“

Elrond nickte beruhigend. „Ich hatte es mir gedacht. Das stellt uns nun allerdings vor das Problem, dass ausgerechnet derjenige, dessen Platz Lord Glorfindel einnehmen soll, heute Abend nicht hier sein wird. Lord Erestor, ich fürchte, ich muss Euch darum bitten, heute Abend noch Euren Aufgaben als Lord Rhidawars Stellvertreter nachzukommen.“

„Aber – die Tischordnung-?“, protestierte Erestor und Elrond hob die Hand.

„Das Protokoll lässt das durchaus zu; noch seid Ihr ja nicht offiziell zu meinem Stellvertreter ernannt worden. Ihr werdet also Lord Rhidawars Platz am Tisch einnehmen, und Lord Aeglirar den meines Stellvertreters.“ Sein Blick wanderte zu Ferithil und Lindir und plötzlich lächelte er wieder. „Und davon einmal ganz abgesehen, so streng hat sich Imladris noch nie ans Protokoll gehalten. Ich denke, alle von unseren Gästen werden es überleben, wenn wir ein wenig damit brechen. Seht nicht so furchtsam aus, Lord Lindir, Lord Erestor – und besonders Ihr nicht, Lady Ferithil. Mögt Ihr auch die Jüngsten im Rat sein, Eure Plätze habt Ihr zu Recht.“

Verlegen senkten sie die Augen und Elrond lachte leise, als er Ferithil den Arm bot. „Wenn ich bitten darf, Lady Ferithil?“

„Aber – wollt Ihr nicht mit Lady Certhdinen-?“

„Lady Certhdinen hat darum gebeten, sich von Lord Ivorcharan zu Tisch führen lassen zu dürfen“, erwiderte Elrond ruhig und mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen. „Damit ist mein Arm frei und ich würde Euch sehr gern an ihm sehen, Lady Ferithil.“

Erestor fühlte den Stolz in seiner Brust, als seine Freundin in einen ehrerbietigen Knicks sank und dann an Elronds Arm hinaus in die große Halle schritt, Lindir und er direkt hinter ihnen.

☼

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum das heute so viel aufregender ist als früher!“, flüsterte Lindir neben ihm, als sie den langen Weg zum Haupttisch herunter schritten, zwischen all den anderen Tischen hindurch, an denen die für den Abend geladenen Gäste saßen. Sie alle hatten ihre Augen auf die kleine Gruppe gerichtet und auf mehr als einem Gesicht malte sich deutlicher Stolz.

Erestor drückte unwillkürlich die Schultern noch weiter durch. „Wir sind keine einfachen Schreiber mehr, Lindir, wir sind designierte Ratsmitglieder“, gab er leise zurück.

„Das waren wir auch zu letztem Jul schon.“

Sein Blick fiel auf eine hohe, unter den anderen herausragende Gestalt, die sich deutlich abhob – sowohl durch die einfachen, schmucklosen Kleider, die sie trug wie auch das Gebaren, kühl und unbeteiligt.

Erestor schluckte. „Doch an Jul war der einzige anwesende Elb von Adel Lord Elrond selbst.“

☼

„Lord Glorfindel. Es freut mich außerordentlich, dass Ihr der Einladung gefolgt seid.“

Die Lieder hatten Glorfindels Augen immer als blau beschrieben, doch Erestor erwischte sich beim Gedanken daran, dass diese Augen hier viel zu dunkel waren, um wirklich „blau“ genannt werden zu können. Ein Fleckchen im linken Auge war jedenfalls eindeutig eher grau als blau.

Und beide sahen nach Sturm aus.

„Lord Erestor.“

Mehr sagte der Gondoliner Lord nicht, als Erestor seinen Platz neben ihm einnahm – den Platz des Generals von Imladris. Doch die Missbilligung, die ihm entgegenschlug, war deutlich zu merken, und er war froh, als Elrond sich sofort dem Raum zuwandte, sobald Ferithil ihren Platz zu seiner Linken eingenommen hatte. Er breitete die Hände aus und lächelte.

„Freunde und Verwandte, Bewohner von Imladris und Gäste von außerhalb, seid willkommen!“, begann er mit warmer Stimme. „Zu Beginn diesen Jahres dachten wir noch, dass unser nächstes großes Fest die offizielle Ernennung unserer eigenen Kinder zu Ratsmitgliedern sein würde, und ich weiß, dass wir uns alle nach wie vor sehr auf den Tag freuen, an dem wir die Ladys Ferithil und Tinnim sowie die Lords Erestor und Lindir in ihre wohlverdienten Ämter einsetzen. Doch heute Abend haben wir einen anderen, einen besonderen Grund zu Feiern.“

Er wandte sich zur Seite und lächelte Glorfindel so strahlend an, dass es Erestor ein Rätsel war, wie dieser trotzdem eine so unbewegte Miene machen konnte. „Von den Valar ist uns ein Mann geschickt worden, über den ich kaum noch etwas erzählen muss. Seine Geschichte ist über Jahrhunderte hinweg in aller Munde gewesen, und es ist mir eine große Freude und Ehre, Lord Glorfindel vom Haus der Goldenen Blume in Imladris willkommen heißen zu können.“

Die Handbewegung gab deutlich zu verstehen, dass Glorfindel sich erheben sollte. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang fürchtete Erestor, der Lord werde sich der Aufforderung widersetzen, doch Glorfindel stand mit einer Bewegung auf, wie Erestor sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Irgendwie schaffte der Mann es, in dieser einzigen Geste sowohl Respekt vor Elrond als auch Arroganz und Missachtung der restlichen Anwesenden auszudrücken.

Auf seinem Knie spürte er Ferithils Hand, die einmal fest zudrückte. Kalte Wut sammelte sich in seinem Bauch. War dieser Kerl schon immer so gewesen oder war er erst durch seine Wiedergeburt so geworden?

Elrond ließ sich nicht beirren, und Erestor bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er sich nicht einmal anmerken ließ, dass er die Unhöflichkeit des fremden Lords sehr wohl erkannt hatte.

„Habt Dank, Lord Glorfindel, in meinem und dem Namen aller Elben, die in und um Imladris leben. Wie die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages gezeigt haben, sind unsere Grenzen nach wie vor von Orks bedroht -“, ein Raunen ging durch die Versammelten, „- und wir vertrauen darauf, unseren Schutz in Zukunft in Eure Hände legen zu können. Seid willkommen hier in Imladris und seid Euch gewiss, dass wir uns sehr über Eure Ankunft freuen.“

Er bedeutete Glorfindel, sich wieder zu setzen, wandte sich dann in Richtung Küche und gab Hervesmaed, die bereits voller Aufregung dort gelauert hatte, das Zeichen, aufzutragen. Im nächsten Moment strömten die Elben mit dampfenden Platten, Töpfen und Schüsseln herein und im Raum wurde es schlagartig lauter, als die Anwesenden sich ihrem Essen zuwandten.

Sie wurden von Mirfuin und Hervesmaed höchstpersönlich bedient, ein deutliches Anzeichen für den Respekt, den die Köchin gegenüber dem fremden Lord empfand. Auch ihre Blicke auf ihn waren wesentlich scheuer und ehrfurchtsvoller, als sie alle von ihr gewöhnt waren, und Ferithil lachte innerlich. Erestor merkte es daran, wie ihre Finger einen lustigen Rhythmus auf sein Bein tippten. Er gestattete sich selbst ein kleines Lächeln, als seine Freundin ihre Hand wieder zu sich nahm und auf eine Frage Elronds antwortete.

„Hervesmaed ist Lord Elrond zufolge die beste Köchin Ardas. Ich hoffe, Euch wird es ebenfalls schmecken“, wandte er sich mit neuem Mut an seinen Sitznachbarn.

„Lord Elrond wird wissen, wovon er spricht,“ bekam er zurück und verstummte ratlos.

☼

„Auch wenn Lord Glorfindel bisher noch keine zwanzig Worte zu Euch gesprochen hat, Ihr habt keinen Grund, Euch in dieser Ecke zu verstecken, Lord Erestor.“

Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich schuldbewusst zu Aeglirar um. „Ich verstecke mich nicht, Lord Aeglirar. Ich wollte nur – einen Moment lang meine Ruhe haben.“

„Das verstehe ich gut. Er ist – anstrengend, nicht wahr?“ Der ältere Lord trat neben ihn, händigte ihm unauffällig ein Glas Wein aus und nippte an seinem eigenen, während er den Blick hinüber zu Glorfindel und Elrond schweifen ließ, die sich auf einem Sofa niedergelassen hatten. Elrond sprach zu dem Gondoliner Lord, lebhafte Gesten und merkliche Begeisterung in seinem Gebaren. Glorfindel folgte seinen Ausführungen stumm und unbewegt.

„Ist Gil-Galad genauso?“ Wütend biss Erestor sich auf die Zunge. „Vergebt mir meine Neugier, Lord Aeglirar. Ich wollte den Hohekönig nicht beleidigen.“

Aeglirar lachte leise. „Wenn es einen Elben gibt, dem ich sofort glaube, dass er keine beleidigenden Hintergedanken hatte, seid Ihr es, Lord Erestor. Gil-Galad kann – ungehalten werden. Sehr ungehalten. Mitunter auch sehr ungeduldig und unwirsch.“ Kurz war er still. „Doch ich gebe zu, obgleich ich die meisten Lords und Ladys kenne, bisher war keiner von ihnen so – unberührt von allen Dingen wie Lord Glorfindel.“

Es gab einen Grund dafür, warum Aeglirar gemeinsam mit Tinnim die diplomatische Korrespondenz besorgte. Erestor widerstand dem Drang, sich über die Stirn zu reiben, um die dahinter pochenden Schmerzen zu vertreiben.

„Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl, Lord Erestor? Wollt Ihr lieber gehen? Ich kann Euch bei Lord Elrond entschuldigen, wenn Ihr möchtet.“

Innerlich seufzte Erestor und straffte die Schultern. „Ich danke Euch, doch es geht mir gut. Ich denke, ich werde mich nun wieder zu Lord Elrond begeben.“

„Ich begleite Euch.“ Aeglirar setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und bahnte ihnen einen Weg zu dem Sofa, auf dem die beiden Lords saßen, mehr oder weniger offensichtlich von allen anderen Anwesenden beobachtet. Erestor entdeckte Hervesmaed in einer Nische. Die Köchin hatte die Arme verschränkt und die Stirn gerunzelt und ließ kein Auge von dem Gondoliner. Doch ihre anfängliche Begeisterung schien verflogen zu sein, wenn er ihren Blick richtig deutete.

„Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel. Dürfen Lord Erestor und ich uns zu Euch gesellen?“

„Setzt Euch. Lord Erestor, ich sprach gerade mit Lord Glorfindel darüber, dass er ein neues Gebäude für die Rekruten bekommen wird. Wisst Ihr, ob Lady Ferithil die Pläne schon fertig hat?“

Elronds warme Stimme ließ Erestors Schmerzen ein wenig abklingen und er holte tief Luft. „Sie hat sie mir bereits gegeben, Lord Elrond, doch ich hatte noch keine Zeit, mich eingehend mit ihnen zu beschäftigen.“

„Selbstverständlich. Ich nehme an, sie hat – ah, da ist sie ja! Lady Ferithil, wollt Ihr nicht zu uns kommen?“ Elrond hob die Hand und winkte die junge Frau näher. Erestor konnte genau sehen, dass sie Belegrons Arm fester packte und ihre Mundwinkel sich zusammenzogen, als sie sich näherte, doch sie neigte höflich den Kopf.

„Womit kann ich Euch behilflich sein, Lord Elrond?“

„Lord Glorfindel, ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr auch Belegron bereits kennen gelernt habt? Er ist einer unserer fähigsten Schreiber und wird in Zukunft Lady Ferithil zur Hand gehen.“ Elrond wies auf einen Sessel. „Wollt Ihr Euch nicht setzen, Lady Ferithil? Ich hörte gerade von Lord Erestor, dass Ihr die neuen Zeichnungen für das Rekrutengebäude bereits fertiggestellt habt. Meint Ihr, wir können im nächsten Frühjahr mit den Arbeiten beginnen?“

Belegron bezog hinter seiner Lady Stellung und machte ein nichtssagendes Gesicht. Ferithil wirkte kühl und sah nicht zu Glorfindel, als sie sprach: „Wenn Lord Erestor mit der Überprüfung der Pläne fertig ist und Lord Aeglirar oder Lady Tinnim mir sagen können, wie viele Arbeiter uns zur Verfügung stehen, sollte dem nichts im Wege stehen.“

„Habt Ihr bereits einen Blick auf die Pläne geworfen?“, wandte der Herr des Tales sich an Glorfindel.

Stummes Kopfschütteln. Elrond schien es kaum zu merken. „Vielleicht habt Ihr in den nächsten Tagen einmal Gelegenheit dazu. Ich denke, Ihr werdet mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden sein.“

Es war nur ein Murmeln irgendwo im Hintergrund, das wohl kaum Erestors Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte, wenn der Name nicht ein so vertrauter gewesen wäre. Und es war nur eine einzige kleine, winzige Bewegung, kaum mehr als ein Zucken der Finger, die bisher ruhig auf Glorfindels Bein gelegen hatten, und ein plötzliches Blitzen in den Augen, das wie Erkennen aussah. Doch Erestor, dessen Blick gerade wieder verstohlen auf dem unnahbaren Mann geruht hatte, bemerkte sie sehr wohl, als irgendjemand von den hinter Glorfindel Stehenden eine leise Bemerkung über Airondis und Ferithil machte.

Lord Elrond sprach weiter; doch Erestor schenkte dem kaum noch Beachtung. Er würde sich ohnehin nur noch am Gespräch beteiligen, wenn er dazu aufgefordert wurde.

Stattdessen konzentrierte er seine Gedanken auf die winzige Geste der Überraschung.

Airondis.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass der Lord sie kannte.


	4. Chapter 4

Er zögerte noch einen Moment und strich sich die Haarsträhne, die sich nicht mit in den Zopf hatte flechten lassen wollen, zurück hinters Ohr, bevor er die letzten paar Schritte zu der Tür machte, hinter der er Lord Glorfindel wusste.

Jeden Morgen, jeden einzigen Morgen der letzten Woche hatte er vor dieser Tür gestanden und sich überlegt, wie einfach es wäre, umzudrehen, zu Lord Elrond zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit Lord Glorfindel durchs Tal zu gehen. Der Lord schlug ohnehin in dem Moment, in welchem Erestor daran erinnerte, dass es Zeit zu essen war, mit einer Handbewegung alle Angebote aus und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Stallungen. Es schien ihm gleichgültig zu sein, wie weit sie von diesen entfernt waren. Er wartete auch nicht auf Erestor, obgleich dieser sofort folgte, sobald er merkte, dass Glorfindel zurück in Richtung Haus ging. Wenn er nicht gemeinsam mit dem Lord aß, konnte er genauso gut zusammen mit den anderen jungen Ratsmitgliedern essen. Ferithil, Lindir und die noch jüngeren Schreiber, die sich ab und zu zu ihnen gesellten, hatten wenigstens immer ein aufmunterndes Wort für ihn übrig.

Er konnte diese Pausen mehr als gut gebrauchen.

Mit erhobener Hand blieb er stehen und starrte die Tür an, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu Airondis. Seit drei Tagen hatte er sie nur schlafend gesehen. Dinethar hatte darauf bestanden, sie bei sich zu behalten, als Erestor Airondis am Tag nach dem Fest hatte abholen wollen. Mitten in der Nacht. Erestor war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihre Hilfe anzunehmen. Anders schaffte er die Arbeit nicht, jetzt, wo Rhidawar wieder an den Grenzen und er für die Organisation des Heeres in Imladris selbst verantwortlich war, neben Lord Glorfindel. Doch er fühlte die Schuld auf seinen Schultern lasten, wenn er der Schlafenden die Haare aus der Stirn strich, nur um zurück in die Schreibstube zu gehen und danach mitten in der Nacht endlich in sein Haus zu schleichen. Ferithil, Belegron und Lindir nahmen ihm an Arbeit ab, was sie leisten konnten, doch neben den Führungen für Glorfindel musste er sich auch noch um den Anteil der diplomatischen Korrespondenz kümmern, über den normalerweise Tinnim wachte. Es war nicht so viel, wie es eigentlich hätte sein müssen; Erestor wusste, dass Lord Aeglirars Tasche, wenn er abends ging und Erestor auf dem Weg begegnete, wenigstens die Hälfte der Briefe beinhaltete, die Erestor hätte bearbeiten müssen. Doch seit dem Willkommensfest, das bereits hinter vorgehaltener Hand das „Fest zu Ehren seiner Grimmigkeit“ genannt wurde, war es, als hätten die älteren Ratsmitglieder eine Art schützenden Ring um ihn geschlossen. Selbst Heleth kam jedes Mal, wenn er sich auf die Bank vor dem Haus setzte, nach draußen geschnürt, rieb schnurrend den Kopf an seinem Knie und sprang auf seinen Schoß, als wolle sie ihn trösten.

Keiner von ihnen verlor ein Wort über Glorfindels Verhalten. Sie schwiegen wie er, waren sehr höflich und freundlich in seiner Gegenwart und hilfsbereit wie immer. Doch nicht nur Erestor hatte den Verdacht, dass zwischen den Älteren etwas vor sich ging, in das die Jüngeren nicht eingeweiht wurden.  
Lindir hatte die Vermutung geäußert, dass sie Glorfindels Kälte auf die gleiche Art und Weise zurückzahlten, doch Erestor wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Er hatte Lord Aeglirar schon so überaus höflich erlebt, dass er die Unhöflichkeit in Person gewesen war; dies hier war nicht das Gleiche. Zudem lag diese Art der schweigenden Missbilligung weder Certhdinen noch Ivorcharan. Die Bibliothekarin hatte auch noch kein Wort darüber verloren, dass Glorfindel tatsächlich nach einer Woche Lindir eine lange Liste mit Büchern ausgehändigt hatte, die er, wie er mit einem knappen Satz zu verstehen gab, baldmöglichst in der Bibliothek sehen wollte.

Lindir war vor Wut beinahe laut geworden, als er die Titel gesehen hatte. Einige der Bücher, erzählte er Erestor später, hatte es genau ein einziges Mal gegeben – in Gondolin.

Es zehrte an Erestors Nerven. Der Mann, sein Verhalten, dieses winzige Zucken der Finger in dem Moment, als Airondis’ Name gefallen war. Er konnte das Gefühl drohenden Unheils, das seit diesem Abend über ihm zu hängen schien, nicht mehr abschütteln.

Der fremde Lord hatte nicht nachgefragt. Er hatte mit keiner Regung und keinem Laut zu verstehen gegeben, dass Erestors Vermutung irgendeine Grundlage hatte, doch allein der Gedanke daran, dass er Recht haben konnte, ließ Erestors Innerstes gefrieren.

Er hatte Dinethar strengste Anweisung gegeben, mit Airondis nicht in die Nähe des Hauses zu kommen und die täglichen Spaziergänge lieber in Richtung der Kornspeicher zu machen. Er gab sehr gut Acht darauf, dass er nie mit Glorfindel dort vorbeikam, wenn Dinethar mit Gillos und Airondis spazieren ging.

„Lord Erestor?“

„Mirfuin!“, atmete er aus, als er das Mädchen bemerkte, das mit einem Tablett in der Hand einige Schritte hinter ihm stand und ihn fragend anstarrte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch, Lord Erestor? Ihr steht schon so lange so hier und habt immer noch nicht geklopft.“

Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen. „Ich musste nachdenken, Mirfuin. Das ist alles. Vielen Dank, dass du mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen hast. Wenn ich ihn nicht bald hole, schaffen Lord Glorfindel und ich heute nicht alles, was wir vorhaben. Und das wäre ungünstig, nicht wahr?“

Sie entspannte sich und lächelte ihm warm zu. „Lord Erestor, Ihr solltet nicht so viel arbeiten.“

„So viel ist es doch gar nicht“, wehrte er ab und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Frau Hervesmaed sagt, Ihr arbeitet zu viel und esst zu wenige von ihren süßen Brötchen.“

Nun musste er doch lachen. „Ich werde nachher in der Mittagspause nachzählen, wie viele von ihren süßen Brötchen ich gegessen habe, damit sie beruhigt ist, Mirfuin. Lauf jetzt, bevor Lord Elrond noch länger auf seinen Tee warten muss.“

„Oh!“ Erschrocken setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und hastete an ihm vorbei. „Bis später, Lord Erestor!“

„Stolpere nicht, Mirfuin!“ Er konnte nicht ganz verhindern, dass er gluckste, als er sich nun doch endlich zum Klopfen umdrehte, doch er kam gar nicht mehr dazu. Unbemerkt von ihm hatte sich die Tür geöffnet und kühle graublaue Augen starrten ihn nieder.

„Geht Ihr immer so vertraut mit den Dienstmädchen um, Lord Erestor?“

Innerlich holte er tief Luft, stählte sich und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Guten Morgen, Lord Glorfindel. Heute wollte ich mit Euch den unteren Lauf des Bruinen abreiten.“

Das warnende Gefühl in seiner Magengrube unterdrückte er mit aller Gewalt.

☼

„Wie Ihr sehen könnt, ist der Fluss eine gute Barriere gegen alle, die nach Imladris gelangen wollen.“

Er warf einen Blick zur Seite. Glorfindel strich über Asfaloths Hals, das Pferd hatte die Nase in seinem Gesicht und er bezweifelte stark, dass der Mann überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte. Mall, der einen Schritt hinter ihm selbst stand, knurrte tief in der Brust und Asfaloth riss den Kopf herum, um ihn ebenso grimmig anzuknurren.

„Asfaloth.“ Worte in einer Sprache, die Erestor nur bruchstückhaft beherrschte, folgten und der Hengst schien plötzlich zu lachen.

Mall stampfte wütend mit dem Huf auf und Erestor ergriff eilig die Zügel und sah zu, dass er wieder aus der unmittelbaren Nähe des tosenden Wassers kam. Ihm war übel, wie immer, wenn er in die Nähe des Bruinen kam. Auch das Gefühl des drohenden Unheils war hier draußen noch viel stärker, als hätte es sich schlagartig verdreifacht, sobald er die ersten schäumenden Wellen gesehen hatte.

Glorfindel machte keine Anstalten, ihm zu folgen.

„Lord Glorfindel? Es ist bereits Mittag. Wir sollten zurück zum Haus reiten, damit ich Euch heute Nachmittag -“

„Ihr solltet Euch Eurer Arbeit widmen.“

Erestor verstummte abrupt. Kühle blaugraue Augen sahen ihn direkt an. „Ihr habt mir das Tal, die Zuwege und die wichtigsten Gebäude gezeigt. Wir haben den Übungsplatz und die Baracken besichtigt und sind die Pläne zum neuen Rekrutengebäude durchgegangen. Ihr habt mir die anderen Ratsmitglieder vorgestellt und mich zu den nächstliegenden Siedlungen geführt. Um den Rest müsst Ihr Euch nicht mehr bemühen, Lord Erestor. Ich finde von hier aus alleine zurück nach Imladris.“

Er fühlte, wie seine Hände vor Wut zu zittern begannen. „Schön, wenn Euch das alles so wenig interessiert, kann ich Euch gerne allein hier lassen!“, platzte er heraus. „Solltet Ihr allerdings doch in Erwägung ziehen, jemals den für Euch vorgesehenen Posten als Ratsmitglied und General von Imladris anzunehmen, solltet Ihr Euch vielleicht doch ein wenig von mir einweisen lassen – oder zieht Ihr es vor, mit Lord Rhidawar zu reden? Das lässt sich arrangieren, Lord Glorfindel, sobald dieser von den Grenzen zurück ist!“

Plötzlich stand der Mann direkt vor ihm und hielt ihn mit seinem Blick fest. Erneut verhießen die Augen Sturm. „Weshalb sollte ich Eurem Wort vertrauen, Lord Erestor? Dem Eindruck nach, den ich gewonnen habe, seid Ihr nichts weiter als ein junger Schreiber, dem aus mir unbekannten Gründen ein Platz im Rat zugestanden worden ist.“

Mall wieherte wütend, doch der Gondoliner packte mit festem Griff die Zügel und zwang den Hengst, ihn anzusehen. Erestor musste schlucken.

„Ihr habt nicht einmal eine feste Stellung, Lord Erestor“, fuhr der fremde Lord fort, während er weiterhin das Tier anstarrte. „Einmal seid Ihr Stellvertreter Lord Rhidawars, einmal Stellvertreter Lord Elronds – was genau seid Ihr nun eigentlich, und wie kann ich auf das Wort eines Mannes bauen, was die Verteidigung angeht, der seine Zeit in den Schreibstuben verbringt? Man erwartet von mir, mich in Zukunft um die Verteidigung Imladris’ zu kümmern und stellt mir nur einen Schreiberling zur Seite?“

„Mall!“

Mit aller Kraft drängte Erestor sein Pferd nach hinten, ließ die Zügel los und baute sich vor Glorfindel auf. Sie waren fast gleich groß, bemerkte er in diesem Moment – es trennten ihn nur wenige Fingerbreit von Glorfindels Höhe.

„Imladris ist nicht Gondolin“, sagte er mühsam beherrscht. „Es mag sein, dass es in Städten, in denen viele Elben leben, eine Person für jede Aufgabe gibt; in dieser glücklichen Lage ist Imladris nicht. Ich bin sowohl Lord Elronds als auch Lord Rhidawars Stellvertreter.“

Glorfindels Augen blitzten. „Weshalb hat keines der älteren Ratsmitglieder diesen Platz inne? Ihr seid zu jung, um einen solchen Posten zu bekleiden. Wo sind die Herren der Häuser, wo sind die Männer, die statt Eurer im Rat sitzen sollten, die ihr Handwerk verstehen?“

„Ich verstehe mein Handwerk gut genug, Lord Glorfindel!“, schnappte Erestor zurück. „Wenn Ihr Lord Elronds Entscheidung in Frage stellen wollt, geht mit Euren Beschwerden direkt zu ihm, doch nicht zu mir! Es war sein persönlicher Wunsch, dass ich sein Stellvertreter werde, und keines der anderen Ratsmitglieder hat Einspruch dagegen erhoben!“

„Ein Kind wie Ihr ist gar nicht in der Lage, eine solche Aufgabe zu schultern.“

Die Stimme klang kalt, herrisch, und Erestor mochte den Klang gar nicht. Er brachte ihn tasächlich dazu, sich wie ein kleines Kind zu fühlen.

„Lord Elrond hatte nie einen wirklichen Stellvertreter“, erwiderte er ebenso kühl und verschränkte die Arme. „Das nächste, was er zu einem Stellvertreter hatte, war Lord Aeglirar – und nun bin ich es. Ob es Euch gefällt oder nicht, Ihr werdet mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen, Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume.“

Wirkliche Wut zeigte sich einen Moment lang auf dem schönen Gesicht. „Lord Elrond ist ein Träumer!“, spuckte Glorfindel. „Was genau glaubt er, hier mit einer Handvoll Elben erreichen zu können? Dieses Land hat einen Herren, doch keine Häuser, es hat einen Rat, doch keine Lords und Ladys, es hat Kinder als Ratsmitglieder und einfache Leute, die sich Lords und Ladys nennen und in deren Adern kein Tropfen Blut der großen Häuser fließt!“  
Um ein Haar hätte Erestor den anderen Mann geschlagen, doch Malls heftiger Ruck am Zügel zwang ihn dazu, erneut das Pferd zurückzudrängen statt auf diesen arroganten, verblendeten Mann loszugehen.

„Alle Ratsmitglieder in Imladris werden als Lords oder Ladys bezeichnet, das hat Lord Elrond so verfügt, als er den Rat das erste Mal einberufen hat“, sprach er sehr, sehr leise, sobald er das Tier wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Wie Ihr mittlerweile sicher bemerkt habt, ist dieser Rat mit gerade mal vier festen Mitgliedern noch sehr klein; viel zu klein, um für eine Siedlung von Imaladris’ Größe auszureichen. Lord Lindir, die Ladys Tinnim und Ferithil und ich sind dazu ausgebildet worden, die nächsten Ratsmitglieder zu werden. Vor etwa fünf Jahren hat der Rat deshalb beschlossen, dass auch wir diesen Titel tragen dürfen, um uns auf unsere kommende Stellung vorzubereiten. Seit Imladris’ Gründung hat jeder einzelne von uns als rechte Hand einem der momentanen Ratsmitglieder gedient; wir sind mit unseren Aufgaben vertraut, seit diese Siedlung ihren ersten Tag gesehen hat. Ihr könnt an Lord Elronds Weisheit zweifeln, Imladris zu gründen; Ihr könnt seine Entscheidung, uns zu Lords und Ladys zu ernennen, in Frage stellen; Ihr könnt uns vorwerfen, dass wir jung und Kinder seien, doch eines, Lord Glorfindel, haben wir Euch voraus und das werdet Ihr niemals aufholen können: _Wir_ kennen Imladris seit dem Tag, an dem die erste Baracke hier aufgebaut wurde.“

Schweigen fiel zwischen ihnen. Im Hintergrund brauste der Fluss und Erestor merkte, dass seine Hände zitterten.

„Was nun das Blut der großen Häuser angeht, auf das Ihr anscheinend so viel Wert legt, das bringt Ihr ja nun mit in den Rat. Davon abgesehen ist Lady Certhdinen tatsächlich über ein paar Ecken mit Legolas aus dem Hause des Baums verwandt. Auch wenn sie in Gondolin vielleicht niemals eine Lady geworden wäre, _ihre_ Berechtigung, im Rat zu sitzen, werdet Ihr wohl kaum anzweifeln können.“

Mall schnaubte beruhigend und Erestor tätschelte dem Tier den Hals. „Ich werde nun nach Imladris zurückreiten. Ob Ihr mich begleitet oder hier bleibt, ist mir gleichgültig. Doch ich hoffe für Euch, dass Ihr das, was Ihr eben gesagt habt, niemals vor Lord Elrond wiederholt. Bei aller Dankbarkeit für Eure Rückkehr – diese Siedlung hier ist sein Werk und sein Stolz. Mit allen, die hier leben.“

Die Knie bebten, als er sich in den Sattel schwang; er rechnete damit, jeden Moment zurückgerufen zu werden.

Doch nichts geschah, und er atmete auf, sobald er das Wasser nicht mehr fallen hörte.

☼

„Nein, Restor, das war absolut und vollständig richtig!“ Ferithils Gesicht war weiß vor Wut und Lindir, ganz gegen seine sonstige Art, sprach kein Wort. „Was bildet sich dieser – dieser aufgeblasene Kerl eigentlich ein? Was glaubt er, wer er ist? Meint er, wir müssten alle auf die Knie fallen und ihn anbeten, weil er Gondolin verteidigt hat und im Kampf mit einem Balrog gefallen ist? Wenn das die einzige Voraussetzung ist, dann bringt einen Balrog her und ich kämpfe selbst gegen ihn! Mal sehen, ob Lord Glorfindel dann noch etwas gegen mich hat! Im Kampf gegen einen Balrog sterben kann ich auch!“

„Ithil.“ Lindir legte eine Hand auf ihre und den Finger auf den Mund, sandte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zur Tür. „Wir wissen alle, dass die alten Lords und Ladys nicht immer ... freundlich gegenüber uns Emporkömmlingen gesinnt sind. Erinnere dich daran, wie der Herr von Eryn Lasgalen reagiert hat, als Tinnim ihm den ersten Brief geschrieben hat.“

„Was soll das, Lindir?“, fauchte sie ihn an. „Ich sage, was ich will, auch wenn jeder Lord und jede Lady in Imladris es hören kann! Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben, wenn er Erestor so beleidigt?“

„Ich versuche, die Sache für Erestor nicht noch schlimmer zu machen.“ Lindirs Augen ließen einen Moment lang die Wut erkennen, die dahinter blitzte. „Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn Lord Glorfindel hört, dass er sich über ihn beklagt hat? Willst du, dass er sich umgekehrt bei Lord Elrond beschweren geht?“

„Lord Elrond würde Restor glauben!“

„Lord Elrond würde Rücksicht darauf nehmen müssen, dass Lord Rhidawar bald nach Valinor segeln will und Lord Glorfindel sein neuer Heerführer sein wird!“

Bedrücktes Schweigen. Wortlos drehte Ferithil sich um und schloss sorgfältig die Tür, bevor sie sich neben Erestor setzte und seine Hand in ihre nahm. „Restor, vergib mir“, bat sie leise. „Doch ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand ausgerechnet dich so beleidigt!“

Er lächelte und verbarg erfolgreich die Tränen dahinter. Die Worte, obgleich er sie abgeschmettert hatte, hatten tiefer getroffen, als er vermutet hatte. „Lord Glorfindel scheint Probleme damit zu haben, sich an seine neue Heimat zu gewöhnen. Ist das nicht normal? Wir kennen es doch von vielen, die mit uns hierher kamen, oder nicht?“

„Niemand hat jemand anderes dafür beleidigt, hier bleiben zu wollen“, widersprach Ferithil energisch und seufzte gleich darauf selbst. „Restor, was können wir tun, um dir zu helfen?“

Er drückte ihre Hand. „Ihr tut schon so viel, Ithil. Es ist schon gut.“

„Hast du Airondis überhaupt gesehen in den letzten paar Tagen?“

Der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde dick. „Nur schlafend.“

Nun legte auch Lindir ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden bei Dinethar vorbeigehen und mit ihr spielen, Erestor. Oder ich kann deine Arbeit übernehmen. Die Listen können auch Ferithil und ich schreiben“, bot er an, doch Erestor schüttelte den Kopf und schob das Kinn vor.

„Maethbron, Estelaer und ich schaffen das, Lindir. Wirklich. Es ist nicht mehr viel.“

Seine beiden Freunde wechselten einen Blick; Ferithil lächelte plötzlich. „Oh Erestor, du trägst deinen Namen wirklich zu Recht. Na gut, aber lass mich dir noch eine gute Neuigkeit erzählen, die vorhin gehört habe: Sie haben die Orks in Eryn Tithen zurückschlagen können – und Lord Rhidawar kommt in den nächsten Tagen wieder zurück. Rate, wen er mitbringen wird!“

Das Herz schlug ihm plötzlich bis zum Hals. „Tin!“

Sie lachte fröhlich. „Tin kommt zurück, Erestor! Und ihr ist nichts passiert!“


	5. Chapter 5

Anscheinend war er der erste.

Erestor atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf die Bank. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte hinauf ins Blätterdach. Ein wenig lichter sah die Welt schon aus, jetzt, wo er wusste, dass Tinnim zurückkommen würde. Licht genug auf jeden Fall, um heute Morgen unverdrossen erneut an Lord Glorfindels Tür zu klopfen.

Allerdings hatte niemand geöffnet.

Daraufhin war er in die Küche marschiert und hatte Mirfuin befragt. Sie hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Lord Glorfindel bereits im Morgengrauen aufgebrochen war, um mit seinem Pferd auszureiten. Er ließe Lord Erestor ausrichten, dass er ihm nach dem Mittagessen wieder zur Verfügung stünde.

Das Mädchen hatte beinahe verängstigt ausgesehen, und Erestor sich veranlasst gefühlt, sie ein wenig zu trösten, während er überlegte, ob der ungehobelte Kerl ihr gegenüber wohl etwas davon hatte verlauten lassen, dass er Erestors Umgehensweise mit ihr nicht billigte.

Doch so hatte es nicht gewirkt. Mehr so, als hätte Mirfuin einfach generell Angst vor Glorfindel.

‚Er ist so schwierig‘, wisperte eine leise Stimme in Erestors Kopf, während er den Kopf wieder hochnahm und auf das Buch starrte, das er aus der Schreibstube mitgenommen hatte. ‚Lord Glorfindel ist einfach zu hoch über dir im Rang. Du kannst ihm nicht begegnen, wie du den anderen Ratsmitgliedern begegnen würdest.‘

Ein Schatten fiel über ihn und plötzlich schwieg die Stimme. Erestor musste nicht aufsehen, als sich jemand neben ihm auf die Bank setzte. Er hätte sie überall erkannt.

Eine zärtliche Hand strich ihm übers Haar und mit einem Seufzen, in dem all die Anspannung der letzten Tage lag, legte er den Kopf an eine Schulter, vergrub ihn darin und atmete tief den vertrauten Duft ein. Eine Hand wanderte von selbst nach drüben, ergriff die andere und drückte sie fest.

Tinnim lachte leise und küsste ihn aufs Haar.„Die anderen haben mir schon Bericht erstattet, Torlenn. Du hast es wahrlich nicht leicht gehabt in den letzten Tagen, nicht wahr?“

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf und sie seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre hier gewesen.“

Er ergriff ihre Hand. „Tin, du warst in den Siedlungen unterwegs. Noch lebe ich ja, wie du sehen kannst. Wann bist du zurückgekommen? Ist Lord Rhidawar auch schon wieder hier?“

„Gerade erst, Torlenn. Es gab auf dem Weg doch noch eine Verzögerung. Ich habe auch nicht viel Zeit, doch Estelaer sagte mir, du seist schon hierher gegangen, und ich wollte dich sehen, bevor ich Lord Elrond Bericht erstatte.“ Ihr Tonfall veränderte sich, wurde belustigt. „Was nun dein Überleben angeht, es muss sehr knapp gewesen sein. Wenn ich Ferithils Bericht Glauben schenken kann, hat Lord Glorfindel sich als wahres Monster herausgestellt.“

Erestor rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Nein, bei weitem nicht. Nur als sehr – schwierig.“

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „So nennt man das also heutzutage.“

Seufzend verlagerte er sich und legte den Kopf auf ihren Schoß, um zu ihr hochsehen zu können. „Tin, ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll. Alles, wofür er sich zu interessieren scheint, ist sein Pferd! Auf uns sieht er herab, weil wir nicht adelig sind, und zu jung, und ihm nichts Recht machen können!“, gestand er ratlos und sie lachte, strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Wenn es jemand kann, bist du es, Erestor. Glaub mir – was Diplomatie angeht, hast du bei weitem die meiste Erfahrung von uns.“

„Ich?“ Er schnaubte. „Woher sollte ich wohl Erfahrung mit Diplomatie haben? Du arbeitest für Lord Aeglirar. Du hast die ganze diplomatische Korrespondenz.“

„Das stimmt so nicht. Seit du für Lord Elrond arbeitest, machst du immer mehr davon“, erinnerte sie und Erestor seufzte. „Das meiste davon macht immer noch Lord Aeglirar.“

„Und du hast Airondis. Glaub mir, Erestor, wenn ich dir sage, dass niemand so viel Erfahrung mit Diplomatie hat wie du“, sagte sie ernst und er schwieg. „Wie geht es ihr eigentlich?“

„Wie immer“, murmelte er leise. „Fuingael ist im Moment an den Grenzen und ich zu beschäftigt, deshalb ist sie bei Dinethar. Was ein Glück ist, denn sonst wüsste ich nicht, wie ich mich um Lord Glorfindel kümmern sollte.“

„Ich schaue heute Abend wieder bei euch vorbei, wenn das in Ordnung ist?“

„Tinnim!“, scholl ein lauter Ruf über den Platz und sie zuckten zusammen. Hastig richtete Erestor sich auf. „Lord Aeglirar ruft dich.“

Sie lachte, als sie aufstand. „Ich habe es gehört, Torlenn. Also?“

„Du bist jederzeit willkommen, das weißt du doch.“

Sie lächelte und lief zu ihrem Lord, während Erestor zurück auf die Bank sank, die Augen schloss und versuchte, den Zeitpunkt des Wiedersehens mit Lord Glorfindel noch ein paar Augenblicke herauszuzögern.

☼

„Lord Erestor.“

Eine knappe Verneigung folgte, die Erestor erwiderte. Sein Magen flatterte aufgeregt, doch der Gondoliner Lord ließ mit keiner Regung erkennen, dass er noch an die Standpauke dachte, die Erestor ihm gestern gehalten hatte.

‚Er tut es. Sei dir dessen gewiss.‘

Mit Mühe unterdrückte er die Stimme und atmete tief durch. Nun ließ es sich nicht mehr länger herausschieben. „Lord Glorfindel, wie Ihr vielleicht bereits gehört habt, ist Lord Rhidawar vor einer Stunde zurückgekehrt. Ich denke, es ist unter den gegebenen Umständen am besten, wenn ich keine Zeit verliere, Euch einander vorzustellen. Wenn Ihr mir folgen wollt?“

Wortlos tat Glorfindel wie geheißen. Erestors Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er erwischte sich dabei, zu hoffen, dass Rhidawar auf den Übungsplätzen war statt hier. Oder bei Lord Elrond. Oder …

Doch sobald er die Tür öffnete und in Maethbrons und Estelaers Gesichter sah, wusste er, dass ein Zusammentreffen der beiden Lords nunmehr unausweichlich geworden war.

„Lord Erestor! Lord Glorfindel.“ Maethbron sprang auf und verneigte sich tief; Estelaer war etwas langsamer mit ihrem Knicks und schlug verlegen die Augen nieder, als Glorfindels Blick kühl auf ihr zu liegen kam. Erestor atmete tief durch. „Lord Glorfindel, Maethbron kennt Ihr ja bereits. Darf ich Euch auch noch Estelaer vorstellen, meine eigene Schreiberin?“

Ein winziger Ruck im Körper neben ihm. „ _Eure_ Schreiberin?“

„Ja.“ Erestor ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Hinter der Tür hatte sich jemand gerührt und im nächsten Moment wurde sie aufgerissen.

Rhidawar Sigilion war selbst für einen Elben groß, dabei aber so dünn, dass er fast schon schlaksig gewirkt hätte, wenn seine Bewegungen nicht die Kraft und Geschmeidigkeit einer großen Katze gezeigt hätten. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand flüsterten die jungen Stellvertreter und Schreiber, dass sein starrer Blick es durchaus mit Heleths aufnehmen konnte, und er war der einzige, mit dem nicht einmal Certhdinens Temperament mithalten konnte, wenn er wütend wurde.  
Er war selten wirklich wütend, das wusste Erestor nach mehreren Jahrzehnten als sein persönlicher Schreiber, doch er schaffte es immer wieder, gerade bei den Jüngeren den Eindruck zu erwecken, er wäre es. Tatsächlich war Rhidawar zwar aufbrausend, doch genauso schnell wieder bereit zu lachen und zu scherzen. Erestor selbst hatte ihn nur zwei Mal wirklich wütend erlebt, beide Male in Ratssitzungen, und zu diesen Gelegenheiten war es nur die Achtung vor Elrond gewesen, die dazu geführt hatte, dass es keine Toten gegeben hatte.

Jetzt befürchtete er, dass es ohne Elrond in der Nähe gleich mindestens einen Toten geben würde. Der Blick, mit dem Rhidawar Glorfindel bedachte, war jedenfalls alles andere als freundlich zu nennen.

Der Leiter der Wachen Imladris’ verschränkte die Arme, maß seinen Ersatz von oben bis unten und Erestor _wusste_ in diesem Moment, dass irgendjemand von den anderen Rhidawar Bericht erstattet hatte und sein Lord ganz genau darüber Bescheid wusste, wie der Gondoliner ihn behandelte.

Es würde einen Toten geben.

„Ihr seid also Lord Glorfindel o Gondolin.“

Stumm neigte Glorfindel den Kopf.

„Wie mir mitgeteilt wurde, seid Ihr nun bereits einige Tage hier in Imladris. Wie kommt es dann, frage ich mich, dass Ihr Euch bisher kaum in dieser Schreibstube habt blicken lassen? Oder bei den anderen Ratsmitgliedern? Oder sind wir ernannten Lords und Ladys unter Eurer Würde, Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume?“, fuhr Rhidawar fort und alle drei jüngeren Elben im Raum zuckten heftig zusammen. Erestor sandte einen flehenden Blick zu Maethbron, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Glorfindel stand so in der Tür, dass er sich nicht an ihm vorbei schleichen konnte, um Lord Elrond zu holen. Estelaer hatte bereits hinter ihrem Tisch Schutz gesucht und ihre Augen waren groß vor Angst.

Einen Augenblick lang verspürte Erestor Wut auf Rhidawar. Auch wenn der Ärger vielleicht gerechtfertigt war, er wusste ganz genau, dass Estelaer Angst vor seinen Ausbrüchen hatte. Seit die junge Frau bei ihnen angefangen hatte, um Erestors häufige Abwesenheit zu kompensieren, hatte Rhidawar gelernt, sich zurückzuhalten.

Und nun das.

Die Wut wuchs und richtete sich gegen Glorfindel.

„Mir wurde nicht gesagt, dass ich verpflichtet bin, mich ständig in den Schreibstuben aufzuhalten.“

Rhidawar schnaubte auf die kühle Antwort des Mannes hin. „Nein, _verpflichtet_ seid Ihr zu gar nichts, _Lord_ Glorfindel. Ihr seid schließlich der Balrog-Töter. Ihr müsst Euch nicht mit Schreibaufgaben, Ratsmitgliedern oder gar einfachen Schreibern abgeben. Wie es scheint, enthebt Euch Eure Heldentat jeder Pflicht, sogar der, höflich zu sein.“

Eine Sekunde lang war es sehr, sehr still. Dann brach Glorfindels klirrende Stimme das Schweigen. „Für jemanden, der mich gerade das erste Mal in seinem Leben getroffen hat, habt Ihr erstaunlich schnell ein Urteil über mich gefällt, Lord Rhidawar.“

Stur schob der andere das Kinn vor. „Ich muss nur einen Blick auf Lord Erestor werfen, um zu wissen, dass Ihr wenigstens zu ihm nicht sonderlich höflich gewesen sein könnt. Wer zu meinem Stellvertreter unhöflich ist, kann von mir keine Rücksicht erwarten, Lord Glorfindel. Lord Erestor ist meine rechte und meine linke Hand und ich schätze ihn sehr. Ihr seid derjenige, der ihn von seinem Platz fernhält, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass er andere Dinge zu tun hat als Euch hier spazieren zu führen.“

Estelaer schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und duckte sich hinter ihren Tisch, als Glorfindels Augen Blitze schossen. „Die Begleitung _seines_ Stellvertreters wurde mir von Lord Elrond angeboten. Ich wüsste nicht, was Ihr damit zu tun hättet, Lord Rhidawar.“

Rhidawars Augen wurden schmal. „Lord Elrond leiht sich _meinen_ Stellvertreter von mir aus, Lord Glorfindel, und er tut es, weil er ihn ebenso schätzt wie ich. Er ging wohl davon aus, dass auch Ihr wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit besitzen würdet und Verständnis für die Verhältnisse in Imladris aufbringt.“

Ein Blick, der Erestors Innerstes gefrieren ließ, traf ihn. „Daraus muss ich wohl schließen, dass sich Euer Stellvertreter bei Euch über mich beschwert hat.“

Rhidawar knurrte tief in der Kehle und Erestor sah Estelaer erbleichen. „Lord Erestor würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen als ein schlechtes Wort über jemanden zu verlieren, der unter seiner Obhut steht! Also wagt es nicht, ihn mit dieser Unterstellung zu beleidigen!“

„Wem habe ich diese Beschwerde wohl sonst zu verdanken?“, schoss der Gondoliner zurück und Rhidawar lachte laut auf. „Ah, unser neuer Heerführer ist sich zu fein, höflich zu sein, aber Klatsch und Tratsch hinter seinem Rücken über ihn interessiert ihn dann doch! Maethbron, Estelaer, ist das zu fassen?“

„Wer. War. Es?“

Rhidawars Augen wurden schmal. „Die Spatzen pfeifen es von den Dächern, Lord Glorfindel. Eine Beschwerde, egal von welcher Seite aus, würde mir auch nichts Neues erzählen. Hier und in den Siedlungen, die Ihr besucht habt, leben genug Elben, um Euch und Euer Verhalten in den letzten Tagen gesehen zu haben. Und lasst mich Euch versichern – vorteilhaft ist der Eindruck bisher nicht für Euch.“

Glorfindel starrte den Mann an, dass Erestor sich sicher war, er würde jeden Moment unter diesem Blick zu Staub zerfallen.

Doch Rhidawar hielt Stand, gab den Blick kalt zurück.

Die Tür schlug zu. Glorfindel war weg und die drei jungen Elben ließen mit einem Schlag die Luft, die sie angehalten hatten, nach draußen. Estelaer sank kreidebleich auf ihren Stuhl und Maethbron eilte zu ihr, um ihr ein Glas Wasser zu geben. Erestor wandte sich an Rhidawar, nicht sicher, ob er seinem Lord danken oder ihn zurechtweisen sollte. Sanft und freundlich, doch bestimmt.

„Lord Rhidawar -“, begann er, unsicher, und war völlig überrascht, als der alte Mann ihn in eine Umarmung zog.

„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, mein Junge“, murmelte er in sein Ohr. „Auch diese alten Lords haben nur mit Wasser gekocht und Eisen gekämpft. Zeig ihm die Zähne. Du bist genauso viel wert wie er.“

☼

Mit zitternden Händen strich er sich die Tunika glatt und atmete tief durch. Er würde noch heute Abend um ein Gespräch mit Elrond bitten. Rhidawar, das wusste er, würde es nicht tun, also war es an ihm, den Herr des Tales über die – Unterredung zwischen dem amtierenden und dem zukünftigen Heerführer zu informieren.

„Es lag nicht meiner Absicht, Euch zu kränken. Mein Verhalten hat nichts mit Euch zu tun.“

Erestor schrak so sehr zusammen, dass er fast einen Schritt nach hinten stolperte. Glorfindel musterte ihn aus kühlen Augen, denen nichts mehr von dem Sturm anzusehen war, der vorhin noch in ihnen getobt hatte.

Die knappe Verneigung, die darauf folgte, ließ Erestor fast noch einen Schritt nach hinten machen. „Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt meine Entschuldigung annehmen und mir mein Benehmen verzeihen, Lord Erestor.“

Er riss sich zusammen und erwiderte die Verneigung. „Lord Rhidawar hat – ein wenig übertrieben, Lord Glorfindel. Ich habe keinen Grund, Eure Entschuldigung nicht anzunehmen.“

Nein, das hatte er nicht. Aber auch nur, weil er Elrond nicht enttäuschen wollte.

Glorfindel richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihn mit undeutbarem Blick an. „Gibt es noch etwas Wichtiges, das ich über das Tal und seine Bewohner wissen sollte? Wenn ja, könntet Ihr es mir jetzt sagen und danach zu Euren eigentlichen Aufgaben zurückzukehren. Wie ich bereits gestern sagte, ich werde mich nun selbst mit der Lage vertraut machen.“

„Ich – es gibt noch so einiges, das Ihr wissen müsst.“ Erestor straffte sich, innerlich wie äußerlich. „Ich sollte Euch in den ersten Wochen zur Hand gehen. Besonders, was die Erstellung der Dienstpläne betrifft. Wir haben unser sehr eigenes System.“

Wieder kehrte der überhebliche Blick in die Augen zurück. „Euer Anerbieten ist gütig, doch ich weiß, welche Aufgaben ein General innehat und bin mit allen von ihnen vertraut genug. Auch mit den Details der Verwaltung eines Heeres.“

 _Vertrauter als Ihr._ Erestor biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts mehr zu sagen, Lord Glorfindel. Ich wünsche Euch viel Erfolg, und falls Ihr Fragen habt, wisst Ihr, wo Ihr mich finden könnt.“

Eine weitere, sehr steife, sehr korrekte Verneigung. „Habt Dank für Eure Mühen, Lord Erestor.“

„Jederzeit, Lord Glorfindel.“

Er konnte nicht anders, als dem Mann hinterher zu starren, der nun davonschritt. Das war von vorne bis hinten nicht so gelaufen wie gedacht.

Angst überfiel ihn. Er hatte versagt. Glorfindel kannte kaum mehr als die wichtigsten Abläufe. Wenn er nicht doch noch irgendetwas unternahm, würde der Mann grandios scheitern, sobald er tatsächlich versuchte, Rhidawars Platz einzunehmen.

Und es würde seine, Erestors, Schuld sein.

Lord Elrond konnte er das nicht sagen. Er konnte den Herrn des Tales nicht mit noch mehr Schwierigkeiten belasten.


	6. Chapter 6

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenfahren und ein Klecks Tinte fiel auf das Blatt. „Herein!“, rief er, während er ihn eilig beseitigte und innerlich fluchte.

„Lord Erestor? Hättet Ihr einige Augenblicke für mich?“

‚Lord Elrond. Oh nein.‘

Erestor zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Selbstverständlich, mein Lord. Womit kann ich Euch behilflich sein?“

Der Herr des Tales setzte sich vor ihn und sah ihn forschend an. „Ich glaube eher, dass ich Euch behilflich sein sollte, Lord Erestor. Ihr wisst, dass ich Euch und Eure Arbeit sehr schätze, doch mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr kaum noch die Schreibstube verlasst und Lord Glorfindel auf eigene Faust durch Imladris streift. Stimmt das?“

Er machte eine verlegene Handbewegung. „Nun, während ich mit Lord Glorfindel beschäftigt war, ist so einiges an Arbeit liegen geblieben und er bestand darauf, sich nun allein mit dem Tal vertraut machen zu wollen …“

„Lord Erestor.“ Elronds Gesicht war sehr ernst. „Lord Rhidawar war bei mir und hat mir berichtet, was vorgefallen ist. Stimmt es?“

Er saß wie erstarrt. Elrond seufzte. „Ihr müsst nichts sagen. So, wie ich Euch kenne, würdet Ihr mir ohnehin die Hälfte von dem, was tatsächlich geschehen ist, verschweigen. Ich mache Euch keinen Vorwurf daraus. Auch das wenige, was mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, spricht seine eigene Sprache. Verzeiht mir, wenn ich zu direkt werde – doch, Lord Erestor, ich kann keinen Heerführer gebrauchen, der sich nicht auskennt und keine Verantwortung für unsere Wächter übernehmen will. So dankbar ich den Valar auch bin, dass sie uns Lord Glorfindel geschickt haben, ich kann und möchte kein Risiko eingehen. Allerdings bringt mich das in eine verzwickte Lage. Ich kann einen Lord wie den Herrn des Hauses der Goldenen Blume unmöglich einfach so übergehen, egal wie ungeeignet er mir erscheint.“

Er atmete kurz durch, während Erestor saß wie mit kaltem Wasser übergossen. „Mir bleibt daher nur eine Wahl. Sollte Lord Glorfindel sich unwillig zeigen, Lord Rhidawars Aufgaben als Heerführer zu übernehmen, werde ich Euch zum General von Imladris zu ernennen. Lord Glorfindel würde anstelle Eurer mein Stellvertreter.“

„Was?“

Es war ihm herausgerutscht, und Erestor wusste, dass sich sein Entsetzen auch auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Elronds Gesicht zeigte tiefe Sorge. „Lord Erestor, es wäre nichts, was ich gerne täte, bitte glaubt mir das. Ich möchte Euch als meinen Stellvertreter sehen. Ihr kennt alle und alles hier im Tal; was Eure Eltern hier bereits geleistet haben, gibt Euch einen Vorsprung vor allen anderen – doch im schlimmsten Falle bliebe mir kaum andere Wahl. Ich kann genauso wenig auf Euch verzichten wie ich Lord Glorfindel übergehen kann, und ich bespreche diese Angelegenheit mit Euch als meinem designierten Stellvertreter, weil ich auf Euren Rat und Eure Mithilfe angewiesen bin.“

„Ich bin kein Heerführer, Lord Elrond! Mein Vater hätte es gekonnt, doch -“

Elrond nickte leicht. „Ich weiß, Lord Erestor. Glaubt mir, es wäre die letzte Möglichkeit und ich werde es nicht tun, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig ist.“ Er stand auf. „Nehmt Euch zwei Tage zum Nachdenken. Bitte überlegt Euch, ob Ihr es nicht doch über Euch bringen könnt, Lord Glorfindel richtig in alle Abläufe einzuarbeiten. Ich bitte Euch, als Herr des Tales und im Namen aller, die hier leben. Was er auch zu Euch sagen mag, alle hier und nicht zuletzt ich denken ganz anders darüber.“

Er lächelte und es sah ein wenig erschöpft aus. „Und nehmt meinen Dank dafür an, was Ihr bereits geleistet habt. Seid Euch gewiss, ich werde es nicht vergessen.“

Erst, als er gehört hatte, dass die Tür zu Lord Elronds eigener Schreibstube zugefallen war, bewegte Erestor sich wieder. Wie an Fäden gezogen stand er auf, legte die Feder beiseite und den Brief, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, weg.

Zwei Tage Zeit, sich zu überlegen, ob er sich weiterhin gegen den Widerstand von Lord Glorfindel um diesen bemühen wollte oder zum neuen Heerführer von Imladris werden wollte.

Einem Impuls folgend schlug er den Weg zu Dinethars Haus ein.

Airondis.

Ohne sie gesehen zu haben, würde er keine Entscheidung treffen.

☼

„Hier findet man dich also wieder. Hast dich ja gut versteckt.“

Lindir ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen und streckte die Beine mit einem Seufzen aus. „Lord Elrond hat dir zwei Tage frei gegeben, sagt Estelaer?“

Erestor nickte und behielt Airondis sorgfältig im Auge, die im Gras hockte und regungslos eine Amsel beobachtete, die in der Mauer ihr Nest zu hatte und eifrig die Körner aufsammelte, die sie dort ausgestreut hatten.

„Wozu brauchst du zwei Tage Zeit? Was sollst du dir überlegen?“

Er drehte den Kopf zu seinem Freund und seufzte. „Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen, Lindir.“

„Es hat mit Lord Glorfindel zu tun, nicht wahr?“ Lindirs Gesicht drückte Abscheu aus. „Dieser Kerl ist unglaublich. Heute Morgen ist Tinnim mit ihm aneinander geraten.“

„Tin!“

„Beruhige dich, Restor!“ Lindirs Hand hielt ihn zurück, als er aufspringen wollte. „Es war nicht so schlimm, sie hat sich nur geärgert, das war alles.“

Er sank zurück und schwieg. Lindir senkte den Blick. „Restor, was Tin angeht … ich muss dich etwas fragen.“

„Airondis! Nicht hingehen, du erschreckst die Amsel! Lass sie in Ruhe!“

Sie blickte sich zu ihm um und hockte sich brav wieder an die vorige Stelle. Erestor seufzte. „Ja?“

„Wirst du dich mit ihr binden?“

Er war so verblüfft, dass er zu lachen begann. „Was? Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, Lindir? Tinnim und ich? Uns binden? Das ist-“

„Ihr kennt euch schon so lange und so gut. Sie war jahrelang wie deine Schwester. Jeder kann sehen, wie gern ihr euch habt“, hielt sein Freund dagegen und Erestor wurde ruhiger.

„Selbstverständlich liebe ich Tin“, sagte er. „Aber doch nicht _so,_ Lindir! Sie ist meine Schwester!“

„Sie ist nicht _deine_ Schwester, Restor, und sie hilft dir mit Airondis, wo immer sie kann. Seit ihrer Rückkehr war sie jeden einzelnen Abend bei Dinethar oder dir, je nachdem, wo Airondis war.“

Er schwieg. Lindir seufzte. „Restor, entschuldige. Ich hätte das nicht anschneiden sollen. Du hast sicher genug, worüber du nachdenken musst, auch ohne dass ich dich damit belästige. Verzeih mir.“

„Wieso fragst du jetzt danach?“ Seine Stimme war leise geworden und Lindirs Hände krampften sich ein wenig zusammen.

„Sie war – ich kann es dir nicht erklären, Restor. Sie war weg und ich-“

„Du hattest Angst um sie.“

Sein Freund nickte schweigend und stand auf. Erestor griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Lindir, du fragst aus einem bestimmten Grund, nicht wahr? Es war nicht nur einfache Angst, die du um Tin hattest, als wir gehört haben, dass die Orks auf Eryn Tithen marschieren.“

Sein Freund wandte den Kopf ab. „Ich würde mich niemals zwischen euch drängen wollen, Erestor.“

Damit machte er sich los und verschwand, so schnell er konnte. Erestor starrte ihm hinterher und fühlte, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte. Nein, es war wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt gewesen, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.

Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, Lindir … alle schienen sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben.

„Airondis? Komm bitte, wir wollen nach Hause gehen!“

☼

Normalerweise half es ihm, sich einfach wieder an die Arbeit zu setzen und seine Gedanken darauf zu fokussieren. Doch dieses Mal schaffte er es einfach nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er es gerade geschafft hatte, die Gedanke beiseite zu schieben, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge wieder der Gondoliner Lord auf. Dann Lindir und schließlich Tinnim.

Seufzend schloss Erestor die Augen und massierte sich die Stirn. ‚Arbeite‘, ermahnte er sich selbst. ‚Bis übermorgen musst du wissen, ob du lieber Heerführer oder Stellvertreter Lord Elronds werden willst!‘

Eine Tasse Tee. Vielleicht würde die helfen.

Er stand auf, ging in den angrenzenden Raum und konnte den wütenden Aufschrei nicht zurückhalten.

„Airondis!“

Ein Durcheinander aus Farben bedeckte die komplette Wand des Speisezimmers. Erestor starrte sie fassungslos an, dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zur der Verursacherin des Ganzen.

Airondis war bei seinem Aufschrei zurück gezuckt, drückte sich nun in eine Ecke und sah verängstigt aus.

Es war völlig unmöglich, böse auf sie zu sein. Er konnte sie weder ausschimpfen noch wütend werden, wenn sie aussah, als wolle er sie gleich schlagen.

Tief holte er Luft, trat auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand und lächelte. Ihre großen Augen blickten ihn verunsichert an. „Airondis, du weißt doch, dass du mit deinen Farben nur auf deiner Tafel malen sollst“, sagte er sanft und führte sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Die Tafel lag dort vergessen auf dem Boden, wie er es vermutet hatte. Er hob sie auf und gab sie Airondis in die Hand. „Hier, darauf kannst du malen, aber bitte nicht mehr auf unsere Wände, ja?“

Ihr Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Ja! Ich kann einen Regenbogen malen! Soll ich einen Regenbogen malen?“

„Ja, mach das, Airondis. Mal mir einen schönen Regenbogen.“ Er brachte sie dazu, sich auf ihr Bett zu setzen, gab ihr die anderen Farben. Als er das Zimmer verließ, malte sie bereits wieder eifrig auf ihrer Tafel herum. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen holte er Eimer und Lappen aus der Küche und ging daran, die Wand zu säubern.

Plötzlich stand erneut das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm, wie aus dem Nichts. Der kurze Ausdruck von Schrecken, das Zucken der Finger. Erestor ließ den Lappen sinken und fluchte innerlich. Warum hatte dieser eingebildete, arrogante und wenig zugängliche Kerl nicht in Mandos’ Hallen bleiben können?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lenkte ihn von seinem stillen Wüten ab. „Moment!“, rief er, wischte sich die Hände trocken und öffnete. „Tin!“

Sofort wandten sich seine Gedanken wieder Lindir zu, doch die ließen sich wesentlich leichter vertreiben als die an Glorfindel. Vor allem, als Tinnim lachte und eintrat. „Guten Abend, Torlenn. Ich dachte, ich war so lange weg, dass es dich nicht stören wird, wenn ich auch heute wieder komme. Ist Airondis nicht hier?“

„Sie sitzt in ihrem Zimmer und malt dort hoffentlich nur auf ihrer Tafel.“ Erestor seufzte schwer, führte seine Freundin weiter in die Wohnung und wies auf die verschönerte Wand. „Ich weiß, es ist nur Kreide, aber abgewaschen werden will sie trotzdem.“

„Ich mache das“, sagte Tinnim sofort. „Setz Tee auf, Torlenn, ich kümmere mich um den Rest. Dann können wir alle gemeinsam zu Abend essen, was hältst du davon?“

Es fühlte sich an, als würde eine Last von seinen Schultern gehoben, und sein dankbares Lächeln war echt und ehrlich. „Viel, Tin. Du bist wunderbar.“

„Ich bin es dir und Airondis schuldig, Torlenn.“

„Du bist uns gar nichts schuldig!“, wehrte er ab, während er in die Küche ging und begann, das Abendbrot zu richten. Im Flur hörte er Schritte und wusste, dass Airondis den Besuch gehört hatte. Tinnim antwortete ihm nicht, sondern begrüßte sie freundlich und liebevoll. Als Erestor mit dem Abendessen ins Speisezimmer kam, half Airondis Tinnim mit großer Begeisterung und noch mehr verspritztem Wasser, die Kreide wieder von der Wand zu waschen. Tinnim machte sich nichts daraus, dass sie nassgespritzt wurde; sie lachte und griff gelegentlich mit helfender Hand ein, wenn Airondis zu wild wurde.

„Kommt ihr essen?“

☼

„Willst du lieber Apfel- oder Kamillentee, Torlenn?“

Er sah vom Spülstein auf und lächelte. „Wenn du schon so fragst – Apfel. Danke, Tin.“

Sie trat zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich sagte doch bereits, dafür musst du mir nicht danken, Torlenn.“

Die Berührung brachte schlagartig Lindirs Frage zurück. Erestor ließ den Lappen sinken und starrte ins Wasser. Tinnim verhielt in der Bewegung. „Erestor?“

Er gab sich einen Ruck. „Tinnim, hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, dich zu binden?“

Überrascht trat sie einen Schritt zurück. „Binden! Erestor, was geht in deinem Kopf vor? Wir sind kurz davor, zu festen Ratsmitgliedern ernannt zu werden. Nein, binden will ich mich im Moment wirklich nicht. Mit wem denn auch?“

Er schwieg. Sie schien zu überlegen und kam wieder näher. „Restor … hast du …“

„Ich wurde gefragt, ob wir beide uns binden werden“, sagte er unterdrückt. „Verzeih mir, Tin, doch ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer.“

Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, schloss dann jedoch wieder den Mund und nickte. „Ich verstehe. Das ist es, was dich bedrückt, Torlenn?“

Er seufzte. „Das und Lord Glorfindel. Tin, ich – Lord Elrond weiß von seinem Streit mit Lord Rhidawar.“

„Torlenn, jeder in Imladris wusste spätestens am Nachmittag von ihrem Streit“, sagte sie sanft. „Ebenso, wie jeder davon wusste, wie er dich behandelt hat. In einer Siedlung wie Imladris kannst du so etwas nicht geheim halten. Es musste Lord Elrond früher oder später zu Ohren kommen.“

„Sicher.“ Mit einer resignierten Geste warf er den Lappen auf den Tisch und drehte sich zu ihr. „Doch was gewiss nicht jedem zu Ohren gekommen ist, ist, dass Lord Elrond nun daran zweifelt, dass Lord Glorfindel der geeignete Mann für Lord Rhidawars Posten ist.“

Tinnim war klug genug, die Implikationen auch so zu verstehen. Scharf sog sie die Luft ein. „Erestor, du kannst nicht -“

„Ich will es auch nicht!“ Er hob hilflos die Arme und sie ergriff seine Hand.

„Torlenn, wenn du es nicht willst, wird Lord Elrond dich nicht dazu zwingen.“

„Aber wer sollte es sonst machen? Maethbron ist wirklich zu jung und zu unerfahren, Estelaer kann man das nicht zumuten, nicht einmal Lindir könnte es! Es bleibe nur noch ich!“

„Wann wird er sich entscheiden?“, fragte sie und er hob die Schultern. „Spätestens zu Jul, nehme ich an. Wenn wir offiziell in den Rat aufgenommen werden. Dann muss er verkünden, welchen Platz jeder von uns in Zukunft einnehmen wird.“

Tinnim nickte. „Dir bleibt noch Zeit, Torlenn.“

„Was soll ich denn tun, Tin? Wie soll ich Lord Glorfindel denn davon überzeugen, einen Posten anzunehmen, den er nicht haben will?“

„Es ist nicht so, als läge die Entscheidung wirklich bei ihm“, sagte sie kühl. „Er ist zurückgeschickt worden, um Lord Elrond in Imladris zu helfen. Es ist seine Aufgabe, also muss er sie auch erfüllen. Egal, ob er will oder nicht.“

Überrascht ob des kalten Tonfalles sah er auf und traf auf unnachgiebige Härte in ihrem Gesicht. „Tin?“

„Ich bin weder die älteste noch die strengste im Rat, das wird mir sicher keiner nachsagen können. Doch man kann mir ebenso wenig nachsagen, dass ich nicht wüsste, was es bedeutet, Pflichten zu erfüllen, die man nicht mag. Lord Glorfindel besitzt meine Bewunderung und meinen Respekt für alles, was er zu seinen ersten Lebzeiten getan hat. Doch ich sage dir gerade heraus, dass ich ihn damals nicht gekannt habe. Meine weitere Einschätzung, und damit der Respekt, den ich vor ihm habe, hängt davon ab, was er in Zukunft tun und ob er sich seinen Pflichten stellen wird. Ich habe viel Verständnis dafür, dass er unglücklich ist, doch-“

„Unglücklich?“ Erestor merkte erst einen Moment später, dass er gesprochen hatte. Tinnim hielt inne und er formulierte seine Frage hastig neu.

„Weshalb sollte Lord Glorfindel unglücklich sein?“

Tinnims Blick wurde wieder weicher. „Ich will mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie schwer es sein muss, so zurück geschickt zu werden wie er, Erestor. Er hat diese Welt vor Jahrhunderten verlassen, kehrt wieder und findet kaum noch jemanden vor, den er kennt. Alles hat sich verändert, die Städte, die er kannte, gibt es nicht mehr, die Elben, die er geliebt hat, sind tot … Versuch es zu verstehen. Denk daran, wie es unseren Eltern ging.“

Einen Wimpernschlag lang erschienen erschrockene blaue Augen vor Erestor, doch er wischte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln beiseite. „Unsere Eltern haben sich nie so unhöflich benommen wie er, Tin.“

„Hab Verständnis“, bat sie leise und legte ihm die Hände an die Wangen, um seinen Blick fangen zu können. „Denk an Airondis.“

„Ich denke die ganze Zeit schon an sie!“ Wütend wandte er sich ab und barg kurz das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich denke an kaum etwas anderes mehr, seit -“

„Seit was?“ Tinnim war sofort neben ihm und zwang ihn wieder dazu, sie anzusehen. „Erestor, versteckst du sie vor ihm?“

„Was soll ich denn sonst tun?“ Selbst in seinen Ohren klang er hilflos und verzweifelt. „Ich weiß kaum etwas über sie, über diese Zeiten! Sieh sie dir doch an, Tinnim! Sieh sie dir an und sag mir, wie ich sie dem aussetzen könnte!“

„Sie dem aussetzen? Erestor!“ Tinnim ihrerseits klang entsetzt. „Wem oder was würdest du sie aussetzen?“

„Was, wenn sie sich kannten? Was, wenn er weiß, wer sie ist? Und nun ist sie – sie ist – so! Dieser Mann würde sich über sie lustig machen, wie er sich über mich lustig macht! Erst recht, wenn er sie gekannt haben sollte. Das werde ich unter allen Umständen zu verhindern wissen!“, spuckte Erestor und seine Freundin wurde still.

In die Stille krachte und klirrte es laut. Eine helle Stimme schrie erschrocken auf.

Mit wenigen großen Sätzen war sie beide an der Tür und erstarrten. Airondis stand inmitten eines Haufens Scherben, der durch das Herunterfallen des Geschirrs verursacht worden war.

‚Sie hat am Tischtuch gezogen. Der ganze Stapel ist eingestürzt.‘

„Ai! Ich war es nicht!“, stammelte Airondis mit weiten Augen und wrang die Hände, wollte nach vorne und hielt inne. „Ich habe nichts getan!“

„Airondis, bleib stehen! Nicht!“ Hastig lief Tinnim nach vorne und hielt Airondis fest, bevor sie ihren nackten Fuß auf die Scherben setzen konnte. „Erestor!“

Mit einer einzigen, letzten Kraftanstrengung riss er sich zusammen. ‚Nur noch das‘, beschwor er sich. ‚Nur noch das, dann kannst du ins Bett gehen und dieser Tag hat ein Ende.‘

„Ist ja gut, Airondis“, murmelte er, ging auf sie zu und streckte die Arme aus. „Nicht erschrecken. Ich hebe dich gleich hoch, ja?“

Sie wich ein wenig zurück, wurde von Tinnims Händen aufgehalten. „Ich will nicht.“

„Airondis, überall um dich herum sind Scherben und du hast keine Schuhe an.“ Sein Geduldsfaden wurde reißen. Gleich. In ein paar Wimpernschlägen. Seine Freundin warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu und er beschwichtigte sich selbst. „Lass mich dich herausheben, ja?“

Zögernd nickte sie, ließ aber zu, dass er sie um die Hüfte packte und aus dem Scherbenhaufen hob. Sobald er sie auf dem Arm hatte, kicherte sie und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Wohin gehen wir, Felaforn?“

Er schluckte trocken. „Ich trage dich jetzt ins Bett, Airondis“, gab er zur Antwort. „Und da kannst du schön schlafen bis morgen früh, ja? Tin, bitte geh.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie. Airondis spielte mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen, schmiegte die Nase an seinen Hals und küsste ihn dort. Erestor schauderte. „Fel? Kommst du auch bald ins Bett?“

Er wollte schreien. „Natürlich. Ich muss nur noch ein paar Dinge erledigen vorher, ja? Leg du dich schon mal hin.“

Sanft setzte er sie auf dem Bett ab und löste ihre geflochtenen Zöpfe. „Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen wach bleibst.“

„Mhm.“ Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und Erestor legte für einen Moment den Kopf auf ihrem ab, bevor er sich löste und sie zurück in die Kissen drückte. „Schlaf jetzt, Airondis.“

Sie ließ sich widerstandslos hinunter drücken und schloss die Augen. Er betrachtete sie noch einen Moment lang, überlegte, ob er ihr das Kleid nicht doch noch ausziehen sollte – doch dann entschied er, dass er heute Abend nicht mehr die Geduld hatte, Airondis umzuziehen. Außerdem hatte sie das Kleid heute morgen erst angezogen und es war aus weichem Stoff; sie konnte ohne weiteres darin schlafen.

Er zog die Decke über sie hoch, sank neben dem Bett auf den Boden und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.

‚Warum, Nana? Warum, warum, warum?‘


	7. Chapter 7

„Lord Glorfindel, guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt gut geschlafen.“

Erestor zog etwas Befriedigung daraus, dass Glorfindels Gesichtsausdruck keine geringe Überraschung verriet. Doch der Lord fing sich sofort wieder und verneigte sich steif. „Lord Erestor. Was führt Euch her?“

„Das hier.“ Ohne darauf zu achten, dass der andere Lord ihm versuchte, den Zugang zu seinen Räumen zu versperren, schob Erestor sich durch die Tür und ließ die Schriftrollen auf dem Schreibtisch fallen. Ein guter, großer Schreibtisch, sehr geeignet für den zukünftigen Heerführer Imladris’. Er war stolz auf diesen Schreibtisch. Sein eigener im Zimmer neben Lord Elronds sah genauso aus. Cenednur und seine Gesellen hatten ausgezeichnete Arbeit geliefert, nach seinen Zeichnungen angefertigt.

„Was ist-“

„Pläne“, fiel er Glorfindel ins Wort, nahm das Tintenfass und stellte es auf einer Seite des Planes ab. „Ein Plan von Eryn Tithen, um genauer zu sein. Da die Orks auf diese Siedlung marschiert sind, werden wir uns zuerst näher mit ihr beschäftigen.“

Schweigen neben ihm. Erestor holte ein weiteres Tintenfass aus seiner Tasche, stellte es auf die zweite Ecke und ging zum Schrank, um dort zwei Bücher für die beiden letzten Ecken zu holen. „Die ersten Berichte sind bereits bei mir eingegangen, ich traue mir also durchaus zu, den Überfall und die Taktik sowohl der Orks als auch Lord Rhidawars zu rekonstruieren.“

Er drehte sich um und begegnete einem unlesbaren Blick aus blaugrauen Augen.

Schweigen. Tiefes, dumpfes, drückendes Schweigen.

Glorfindel brach die Stille, indem er sich ruckartig umdrehte, die Tür schloss und zu ihm an den Schreibtisch kam.

Er sprach kein Wort, doch über Erestors Gesicht glitt ein zufriedendes Lächeln, als er begann, den misslungenen Überfall auf Eryn Tithen zu beschreiben.

☼

Er hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass der schweigsame Elb an diesem Tag noch einmal den Mund auftun würde. Doch zu seiner Überraschung geschah dieses Wunder, als er ihnen eine kleine Pause gönnte. Er musste noch etwas trinken, bevor er dazu überging, Lord Rhidawars Taktik zu beschreiben.

„Wie viele Elben leben in der Siedlung, die angegriffen worden ist?“

Erestor drehte sich um und überbrückte seine Überraschung, indem er Glorfindel das Glas Wasser in die Hand drückte. „Eryn Tithen hat etwa fünfhundert Bewohner. Im Winter kommen noch an die hundert weitere hinzu.“

„Woher?“

„Die Jäger und die Wächter, die in der Umgebung unterwegs sind“, erklärte Erestor und zeigte auf mehrere rot markierten Punkte auf der Karte. „Da Eryn Tithen eine wichtige Siedlung ist, befinden sich sehr nah dazu mehrere größere Stützpunkte der Grenzwachen. Während des Winters befindet sich etwa die Hälfte der Diensttuenden in der Siedlung selbst und der Rest auf den Außenposten.“

Der Lord musterte die Karte aufmerksam. „Aus wem bestehen diese Grenzwachen?“

Erestor hob die Schultern. „Wie alle anderen Grenzwachen auch aus unseren Männern. Alle müssen in regelmäßigen Abständen an den Wachen teilnehmen, die das Umland patrouillieren. Außerdem haben wir ein Warnsystem mit verschiedenen Wachposten und -türmen eingerichtet, mit Hilfe dessen wir schnell erfahren, wenn sich Orks nähern.“

„Wie funktioniert es?“

„Teils benutzen wir Flaggen, teils Warnfeuer.“

Die nächste Frage warf ihn aus dem Konzept und er verfluchte sich innerlich, weil er tatsächlich zusammenzuckte und beinahe sein Wasser verschüttete.

„Wie steht Ihr zu Lord Rhidawar?“

Erestor gab sich einen Ruck. „Er ist mein Lord.“

„Seine Verteidigung Eurer war mehr als die Verteidigung eines geschätzten Stellvertreters.“

Glorfindels Stimme war nichtssagend, eine Feststellung. Erestor konnte nicht sagen, wie sie gemeint war. Er sah den Lord nicht an, als er antwortete: „Mein Vater hat in Eregion mit Lord Rhidawar gemeinsam gekämpft.“

„Euer Vater! Warum ist er nicht auch Ratsmitglied?“

Die Überraschung war das erste Mal deutlich zu hören. Erestor musterte sorgfältig die Karte. „Das ist unmöglich. Er wurde von Orks getötet, bald nachdem Lord Elrond Imladris gegründet hatte.“

Schweigen.

„Wie alt seid Ihr eigentlich, Lord Erestor?“

„Ich wurde kurz nach der Gründung Eregions geboren.“ Jetzt warf Erestor dem Lord einen feindseligen Blick zu. „Wenn alles, was Euch in Imladris interessiert, mein Lebenslauf ist, ich kann ihn Euch bis morgen auf Euren Schreibtisch legen. In tabellarischer oder ausführlicher Form?“

Sofort war das Gesicht wieder nichtssagend, die Augen distanziert. „Habt Dank für Euer freundliches Angebot.“

„Dann nicht. Können wir dann wieder zu Eryn Tithen und dem Überfall zurück kehren?“ Erestor wartete einen Moment ab. Erst, als er sich sicher war, dass Glorfindel nichts Persönliches mehr fragen würde, fuhr er fort: „Lord Rhidawar standen mit den Wachposten aus der direkten Umgebung Eryn Tithens zweihundert bewaffnete und ausgebildete Elben zur Verfügung, außerdem noch zweihundert weitere Männer aus Eryn Tithen selbst, die von Einior, dem Vorsteher der Siedlung, befehligt wurden.“

Er stellte sein Glas ab und verschränkte die Arme. „Nun, Lord Glorfindel, wie wäret Ihr vorgegangen?“

Ein leicht verächtlicher Blick streifte ihn. Doch noch während Erestor sich darauf gefasst machte, erneut darauf hingewiesen zu werden, dass Glorfindel mit allen Aufgaben eines Heerführers vertraut war, beugte dieser sich bereits nach vorne über die Karte. Sein Gesicht nahm einen konzentrierten Ausdruck an und Erestor musste sich in diesem Moment eingestehen, dass er nun wirklich den Eindruck eines Generals von Gondolin machte.

☼

„Restor! Wir haben dich beim Mittagessen vermisst!“ Ferithil sprang von ihrem Platz auf und ergriff seine Hand, um ihn sofort zu ihrem üblichen Tisch zu ziehen. Tinnims warmes Lächeln trug zu Erestors Hochgefühl bei, obwohl Lindirs Anblick direkt neben ihr es direkt wieder dämpfte. „Mirfuin hat behauptet, du hättest mit Lord Glorfindel in seinem Zimmer gesessen und gearbeitet.“

„Mirfuin hat die Wahrheit gesagt, Ithil“, erwiderte er belustigt und weidete sich an ihrem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich dachte, er hätte dir gesagt, dass du dich nach Mordor scheren kannst!“

Wortlos schob Lindir ihm einen Becher zu und Erestor trank einen Schluck, bevor er seinen Triumph verkündete: „Mag sein, dass Lord Glorfindel mir das gesagt hat, doch wer bin ich, mir von ihm Befehle erteilen zu lassen?“

Klatschen hinter ihm ließ sie alle vier herumfahren. Rhidawar trat noch näher und klopfte Erestor auf die Schulter. Auch Certhdinen nickte ihm stolz zu. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Erestor“, knurrte der Heerführer zufrieden. „Nur nicht kuschen vor diesen großen Herrn. Es ist nicht jeder so wie Lord Elrond, und du wirst als sein Stellvertreter mit jedem einzelnen dieser aufgeblasenen Kerle zu tun haben. Keine Schwäche erlauben, nie zurückweichen, und immer direkt ihrem Blick begegnen, das ist das Geheimnis daran. Mit einem Adelstitel geboren werden kann jeder, ihm Ehre machen nicht.“

Certhdinens Lippen zuckten und sie legte eine Hand auf Rhidawars Arm. „Nichtsdestotrotz, Rhidawar, die Diplomatie sollte man dabei nicht außer Acht lassen“, erinnerte sie sanft und zwinkerte Erestor zu. „Ich bezweifle stark, dass du und Lord Glorfindel noch Freunde werdet, nach allem, was du ihm an den Kopf geworfen hast.“

Rhidawar lachte schallend. „Sein Gesicht hättest du sehen müssen, Certhdinen! So hat noch niemand mit diesem Fratz gesprochen, wollen wir wetten?“

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten stärker. „Wette mit deinen Soldaten, Rhidawar, und mach dir nicht zu viele Feinde.“

„Ich bin bald verschwunden.“ Der Heerführer winkte ab und drückte Erestors Schulter noch einmal fest. „Erestor, du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du Rückendeckung brauchst. Davon abgesehen werde ich mich nicht weiter mit Lord Glorfindel beschäftigen. Einverstanden?“

„Ihr solltet wenigstens noch einmal mit ihm sprechen.“ Erestor war nicht wohl dabei, doch er fühlte sich verpflichtet, das zu sagen. „Es gibt Dinge, die ich nicht mit entschieden habe oder bei denen ich nicht dabei war. Wie jetzt in Eryn Tithen.“

„Ich vertraue da ganz auf dich, Erestor.“ Rhidawar mochte etwas in seinem Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben. Erestor war sich nicht sicher, jedenfalls fügte der Lord „Doch selbstverständlich werde ich noch einmal mit ihm sprechen, wenn du es für nötig hältst“ an.

„Du bist unser Held, Restor!“, flüsterte Ferithil ihm zu, als die beiden älteren Ratsmitglieder in Richtung Lord Elrond verschwanden, der gerade den Saal betreten hatte. Erestor winkte ab, doch in seinem Magen wurde es warm.

Diese Wärme half ihm die nächsten Tage, Glorfindels eisiges Schweigen zu ignorieren, wenn er jeden Morgen von Neuem an dessen Tür klopfte und sich mit einer Karte in der Hand Einlass verschaffte.

☼

„Torlenn!“

Tinnim hielt inne, sah zu ihrer Schreiberin und schickte sie mit einem Wink weiter, bevor sie zu Erestor hinüber ging. „Gehst du wieder zur Lord Glorfindel?“

„Wir beschäftigen uns heute mit den Flussläufen und der Rolle, die sie bei bisherigen Angriffen auf Imladris gespielt haben.“ Erestor packte die Karte fester und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wünschte nur, er erklärte sich bereit, in seiner zukünftigen Schreibstube zu arbeiten. Doch seit Lord Rhidawar ihn so angefahren hat, ist er nicht einmal mehr in die Nähe gekommen. Maethbron und Estelaer müssen uns alles in seine Räume bringen, wenn ich es nicht selbst hole. Was meistens schneller geht.“

Tinnim lächelte, doch ihr war anzusehen, dass sie ein anderes Anliegen hatte. „Torlenn, wie geht es Airondis?“

Die Karten waren vergessen. Erestor senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Es … geht.“

„War sie erneut so – so“ Tinnim suchte nach Worten. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf und sie entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. „Darf ich heute Abend wieder zu euch kommen, Torlenn? Bitte!“, setzte sie hinzu, als sie seinen abwehrenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Bitte, Torlenn. Ich habe sie fast eine Woche lang nicht mehr gesehen jetzt.“

Erestor konnte nicht hart bleiben. „Natürlich. Komm ruhig.“

Sie lächelte, reckte sich nach oben und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke, Torlenn. Bis heute Abend dann.“

„Bist du nicht beim Mittagessen?“, rief er ihr hinterher und sie winkte ab.

„Ich werde es nicht schaffen. Lord Aeglirar und ich müssen dringend nach Eryn Lasgalen schreiben. Bis heute Abend, Torlenn!“

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen drehte Erestor sich um und sah Lindir aus dem Schatten des gegenüberliegenden Ganges treten. Beklemmung legte sich um sein Herz. Sein Freund versuchte zu lächeln. „Siehst du, wie ich dir sagte. Tinnim liebt dich und Airondis.“

Plötzlich spürte Erestor Ärger und richtete sich etwas auf. „Sie liebt auch Naurang und Aegalad. Und?“

„Naurang und Aegalad sind ihr Vater und Bruder“, gab Lindir zurück und schlug sofort die Augen nieder. „Restor, verzeih mir. Eifersucht ist kein schönes Gefühl.“

„Es ist zudem völlig unbegründet.“ Erestor trat einen Schritt näher an Lindir heran, um nicht so laut sprechen zu müssen. „Ich sage dir, Tinnim hat alles andere im Kopf als sich zu binden. Und mir geht es ebenso. Ich habe mit Lord Glorfindel und Airondis schon genug zu tun. Und selbst wenn wäre Tin sicher nicht die Frau, an die ich mich binden wollte.“

„Ach, wer denn dann?“, gab Lindir gereizt zurück und Erestor verstummte. „Ithil? Mirfuin? Oder vielleicht Ninui? Sie sieht zwar Ithil ähnlich, ist aber vom Charakter her eher wie Tin, vielleicht wäre sie ja was für dich? Wenn du Ithil darum bittest, lädt sie ihre kleine Schwester sicher gern nach Imladris ein, vor allem jetzt nach dem Überfall auf Eryn Tithen.“

„Red keinen Unsinn, Lindir! Ich will mich weder mit Tin noch mit Ithil und schon gar nicht mit Ninui binden! Ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern, wie sie aussieht!“

„Du-“

Ein Räuspern hinter ihnen ließ sie beide aufschrecken. Glorfindel stand im Gang und sah Erestor direkt an. „Lord Erestor. Ihr braucht lang, um die Karten zu holen.“

„Ich komme sofort.“ Erestor setzte sich in Bewegung. Lindir zischte er nur noch etwas zu: „Ich will nicht mehr darüber sprechen, Lindir! Tin wird sich nicht binden, weder mit dir noch mit mir, und das ist alles.“

☼

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es funktionieren würde.“ Erestor verschränkte die Arme und sah den Lord ihm gegenüber herausfordernd an. „Beim besten Willen nicht, Lord Glorfindel. Verzeiht mir meinen Unglauben, doch-“

„Soll ich es Euch beweisen?“ Die blauen Augen begegneten seinem Blick eiskalt und gelassen. Glorfindel strahlte eine ruhige Überlegenheit aus, die Erestor auf der einen Seite verabscheute, auf der anderen bewunderte. Hier, in ihren Besprechungen zu zweit, hatte er gelernt, dass Glorfindel sein Handwerk sehr wohl verstand. Vielleicht sogar besser als Rhidawar, doch das würde er niemals laut sagen. Dazu war seine Loyalität seinem Lord gegenüber zu groß.

„Bitte, nur zu!“

Er hätte schwören mögen, dass Glorfindel einen Moment lang fast überlegen gelächelt hätte.

„Dazu müssen wir uns an den Bruinen begeben, Lord Erestor. Auf einer Karte kann man viel behaupten und planen, draußen im Feld stellt sich heraus, ob man es umsetzen kann.“

Erestor wusste, dass er schlagartig blass wurde. „Ihr wollt zum Bruinen reiten? Jetzt?“

„Warum nicht?“ Glorfindel warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und einen weiteren, herausfordernden zu Erestor. „Es ist wirklich noch hell genug. Wir können bis zur Dämmerung zurück sein, wenn wir sofort aufbrechen.“

„Ich-“ Erestor unterbrach sich, machte eine resignierte Geste und zwang sich, den Kloß im Hals herunter zu schlucken. „Nach Euch, Lord Glorfindel.“

☼

Am liebsten hätte er Kehrt gemacht. Doch das hätte danach ausgesehen, als hätte er Angst. So harrte er aus, während Glorfindel ihm seine Taktik in knappen Worten und ebenso knappen Gesten erläuterte. Obwohl das rauschende Wasser seinen Blick hypnotisierte, zwang Erestor sich immer wieder, zurück zum Lord zu sehen. Solange er ihn ansah und sich auf seine Erläuterungen konzentrierte, gelang es ihm besser, das fallende Wasser auszublenden.

Trotzdem fiel es ihm von Augenblick zu Augenblick schwerer. Übel war ihm schon lange, und die Stelle, an die Glorfindel ihn nun führte, ließ ihn schaudern. Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl, als dem Gondoliner zu folgen.

„Lord Erestor. Geht es Euch nicht gut?“

Er riss den Kopf hoch und starrte den Mann an. Die Augen zeigten zwar keine Sorge, doch die Frage blieb bestehen. „Doch. Doch, mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur-“

„Ihr seid leichenblass. Hat Eure Unterredung mit Lord Lindir Euch so durcheinander gebracht?“ Die Stimme klang barsch und er konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln. „Was ist es dann? Habt Ihr Höhenangst?“

„Nein!“ Erestor atmete tief durch. „Nein, es ist ni-“

Ein Flattern von Stoff in seinem Augenwinkel fing seinen Blick. Mitten im Wort brach er ab, riss den Kopf herum, und der Lord vor ihm war vergessen. Erestor erstarrte.

„Bei den -! Airondis! Airondis!“

Er war losgerannt, bevor er sich daran erinnert hatte, dass es das war, was er tun sollte, schlitterte den schmalen Pfad zum Wasserrand hinunter und schrie erneut nach Airondis, die völlig sorglos und ohne die Gefahr zu sehen ganz nah an der Kante des reißenden Flusses entlang lief, dabei sogar noch hüpfte und sprang.

„Airondis, bleib stehen! Bleib stehen! Dinethar! Dinethar!“

Sie drehte sich um, einen Ausdruck des Erstaunens auf dem Gesicht. Sein Fuß knickte um, Erestor spürte den stechenden Schmerz, doch er jagte weiter das Ufer entlang, betete inniglich, dass die Valar sie beschützen mochten und -

„Wer bist du?“

Er hätte sie anschreien mögen, sie schütteln, packen und schütteln wie einen kleinen Hund, doch er tat nichts von alledem. Stattdessen brach er vor ihr in die Knie, streckte die Hände nach ihr aus und schluchzte.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich umarmt und an eine Brust gedrückt. „Weine nicht, mein Liebling, es ist gleich vorbei!“, flüsterte eine Stimme in sein Ohr, so vertraut wie keine andere. „Es war nur ein Alptraum, mein Juwel, mein Liebstes, es war nur ein Alptraum. Weine nicht, Hengol.“

Er schlang die Arme um Airondis und hielt sich an ihr fest. Manchmal, ganz selten, in Momenten, die er weder vorhersehen noch mit Absicht hervor rufen konnte, erinnerte sie sich. Dann wusste sie wieder, wer sie war und wer er war, dann war sie wieder sie selbst und -

„Wer bist du?“

Der schrille Klang von Airondis’ Stimme und ihr plötzliches Beben brachten ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Hastig blickte er sich um und verstärkte seinen Griff um die Frau, die instinktiv vor dem fremden Mann zurückweichen wollte, der einige Schritte hinter ihnen stand. Er starrte sie mit einem solchen Ausdruck des Entsetzens im Gesicht an, dass Erestor für einen Moment lang nicht wusste, was er tun oder sagen sollte.

Dinethars lauter Ruf riss ihn aus seiner Starre. „Airondis! Lord Erestor! Verzeiht mir! Verzeiht mir, Lord Erestor!“ Sie kam von der anderen Seite heran gehetzt, Tränen in den Augen, das Haar zerzaust. „Ich war mit ihr und Gillos bei den Kornspeichern und plötzlich war sie weg, Lord Erestor! Ich hatte mich nur kurz umgedreht und sie war verschwunden – oh, vergebt mir! Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, ich verspreche es Euch!“

Langsam erhob sich Erestor und zog Airondis mit sich hoch, die sich hinter seinem Rücken versteckte und leise wimmerte. Dann wandte er sich Glorfindel zu. „Lord Glorfindel, ich fürchte, wir müssen unseren Ausflug für heute beenden“, sagte er mühsam beherrscht. „Ich muss meine Mutter zurück nach Hause bringen. Verzeiht mir. Ihr habt mich übrigens überzeugt. Eure Taktik würde funktionieren.“

Er erhielt keine Antwort, drehte sich um und legte Airondis sanft den Arm um die Schultern. „Komm, Airondis. Wir gehen nach Hause, ja?“

Sie folgte ihm brav wie ein Hündchen, Dinethar im Schlepptau, die verzweifelt die Hände rang. Doch der Blick vollkommenen Entsetzens auf Glorfindels Gesicht ließ Erestor die ganze lange, schlaflose Nacht lang nicht mehr los.

Er verzichtete am nächsten Tag darauf, zu Glorfindel zu gehen. Stattdessen vergrub er sich in seiner Schreibstube und erledigte Korrespondenz.


	8. Chapter 8

„Eine Gondoledhel.“

Die Stimme brach so plötzlich in seine Gedanken ein, dass Erestor zusammenzuckte und einen langen Tintenstrich über den fast fertigen Brief machte. Wortlos fluchte er vor sich hin, löschte die Tinte ab und strengte gleichzeitig seine Ohren an, um zu hören, was im Nebenraum besprochen wurde. Sein Herz schlug mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er es geschafft, Glorfindel aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch anscheinend hatte der Gondoliner Lord beschlossen, jetzt noch, spät am Abend, den Weg zu Elrond zu suchen. Erestor konnte sich nur glücklich schätzen, dass er seine Besprechung mit Elrond vor einer Weile bereits beendet hatten. Sonst wären sie sich im Nebenraum über den Weg gelaufen, und das war das Letzte, was Erestor heute ertragen konnte.

Besonders, weil der Gesprächsanfang schon verriet, was es war, das Glorfindel mit Elrond besprechen wollte.

„Von wem genau sprecht Ihr gerade, Lord Glorfindel?“

Lord Elrond klang ruhig und gelassen. Er machte sich allem Anschein nach weder etwas aus dem plötzlichen Auftauchen des fremden Lords noch aus seiner mangelnden Höflichkeit. Er hatte nicht einmal geklopft. Erestor hatte es wenigstens nicht gehört.

„Airondis. Ich habe sie gesehen. Warum hat mir niemand mitgeteilt, dass es hier, direkt in Imladris, Überlebende aus Gondolin gibt?“

Den Geräuschen nach legte Elrond seine Schreibfeder beiseite und schloss das Tintenfass, bevor er antwortete: „Wollen wir uns einen Moment setzen, Lord Glorfindel? Ein Glas Wein?“

„Ich trinke abends keinen Wein.“

„Wasser?“

Es kam keine Erwiderung. Erestor erhob sich leise, schlich zur Tür und spähte durch den schmalen Spalt, froh darüber, dass Elrond die Tür immer ein wenig offen stehen ließ, damit sie nicht so laut rufen mussten, wenn sie sich etwas mitzuteilen hatten.

Glorfindel hatte sich in einem der beiden Sessel niedergelassen, die Lord Elrond in seinem Schreibzimmer stehen hatte – für Besuche. Der Herr des Tales reichte ihm gerade ein Glas mit Wasser. Die Hand krampfte sich darum, während Elrond sich selbst Wein einschenkte und in seinen Sessel setzte. „Es gibt in Imladris Flüchtlinge aus Gondolin, ja“, sagte er ruhig. „Neben all den anderen Flüchtlingen, die wir hier aufgenommen haben, die meisten aus Eregion.“

„Airondis ist die Mutter Eures Stellvertreters! Sie ist nicht einfach ‚ein Flüchtling‘!“

„Ihr habt sie getroffen?“, fragte Elrond zurück und Erestor konnte sehen, wie ein Schatten über Glorfindels Gesicht huschte.

„Sie ist uns gestern am Bruinen begegnet.“

Elrond nickte langsam und Erestor dankte den Valar dafür, dass er mit keiner Muskelbewegung erkennen ließ, dass diese Nachricht ihn sehr besorgen musste.

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen?“ Glorfindels Stimme klang hart. Elrond drehte sein Glas in den Fingern.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Selbst ich kann es nicht sagen. Nach Felaforns Tod schien es erst, als würde sie beginnen zu schwinden, doch aus Gründen, die sich keiner von uns erklären kann, wurde sie-“ Er zögerte. „Sie ist wie ein Kind und erinnert sich nur noch sehr selten daran, dass sie einen Sohn hat. Die meiste Zeit benimmt sie sich, wie sich ein Elbling benehmen würde.“

Glorfindels Augen schienen zu glühen. „Felaforn. Felaforn Finirwion?“

„So lautete sein Name, ja.“

Das Glas wurde mit lautem Knall auf dem kleinen Tischchen abgestellt, der Lord lehnte sich nach vorne und starrte Elrond an. „Und wann, Lord Elrond, hattet Ihr vor, mir zu sagen, dass es außer mir noch andere Gondolindrim hier gibt?“

Der Herr des Tales seufzte. „Felaforn ist tot, erschlagen von den Orks.“

Glorfindel winkte ab. „Das weiß ich bereits. Lord Erestor brachte es als Begründung dafür vor, warum sein Vater nicht statt seiner im Rat sitzt.“

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Elronds Gesicht. „Nun, es ist ein guter Grund, oder nicht?“

Der Gondoliner knurrte. „Euer Stellvertreter ist der Sohn eines Paares aus Gondolin, und Ihr habt es mir verschwiegen.“

„Weshalb erregt Ihr Euch so darüber, Lord Glorfindel?“, fragte Elrond sanft. „Warum hätten wir Euch davon unterrichten sollen? Und weshalb ich? Es handelt sich um Lord Erestors Eltern. Ich denke, es ist verständlich, dass er Euch nicht von Airondis erzählt hat. Sie erinnert sich ohnehin nicht an Euch. Oder kanntet Ihr sie etwa als Kind?“

Erestor hielt die Luft an. Seine Eltern hatten nie viel von Gondolin gesprochen. Bei seiner Geburt hatten die Ereignisse schon so lang zurückgelegen, dass er sie nur als Märchen hatte sehen können, nicht als die Geschichte seiner Eltern. Gondolin war zu weit weg gewesen, zu fern, um von ihm als der Ort betrachtet zu werden, an dem seine Eltern geboren und aufgewachsen waren. Sobald er erfahren hatte, dass Glorfindel nach Imladris kommen würde, hatte er sich vorgenommen, um jeden Preis zu verhindern, dass der Mann seine Mutter zu Gesicht bekam. Was genau er fürchtete, wusste er nicht, doch allein der Gedanke hatte ihm von Anfang an Übelkeit verursacht.

Jetzt schienen sich seine Befürchtungen zu bestätigen. Es gab eine Verbindung. Glorfindel hatte seine Mutter gekannt. Und nicht nur dem Hörensagen nach, wie es schien. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er ihren Namen aussprach, verriet, dass er das nicht das erste Mal tat.

Er hätte seine Eltern so viel mehr fragen sollen, als er sie noch hatte fragen können. Er hätte fragen sollen, welchem Haus sie angehört hatten, wie ihr Leben verlaufen war, welchen der alten Lords sie gekannt hatten. So viele Dinge, an die er niemals gedacht hatte, als er ein Knabe gewesen war und sie noch manchmal von Gondolin erzählt hatten.

Elrond wartete immer noch auf Glorfindels Antwort, doch der Lord starrte düster in die Flammen des Feuers. Elrond seufzte leicht und erhob sich, um sich Wein nachzuschenken.

„Was könnt Ihr mir über Lord Erestors Familie erzählen?“

Der andere Lord hielt einen Augenblick lang inne und setzte sich dann langsam wieder. „Nicht besonders viel, Lord Glorfindel. Wahrscheinlich wisst Ihr tatsächlich mehr über seine Eltern als ich.“

Kurz war es ruhig.

„Airondis Quingatanion. Sie wurde kurz nach der Gründung Gondolins geboren. Alle drei Töchter der Familie galten als große Schönheiten, doch Airondis hat wohl als einzige überlebt. Einige Zeit vor Gondolins Fall verkündete sie zum Entsetzen vieler Männer, sich mit Felaforn Finirwion binden zu wollen. Finirwe und seine Familie unterstanden dem Haus der Goldenen Blume. Mir. Felaforns Schwester Nende starb, während sie ihre Mutter verteidigte. Sein Vater Finirwe starb noch in Gondolin unter meinem Befehl. Cemenare, seine Mutter, starb, sobald ihre Tochter gefallen war. Felaforn machte sich auf den Weg zum König, als der Angriff begann. Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen.“

„Ihr wisst selbst, wie wenige aus Gondolin entkommen sind“, sagte Elrond leise. „Felaforn hat mir einmal erzählt, dass er sich bei Nacht und Nebel den Fliehenden nach geschlichen hat. Es hat Tage gedauert, bis er sie endlich eingeholt hatte.“

Glorfindel machte eine Bewegung, die Überraschung verriet. „Er war noch in der Stadt?“

„Airondis hatte ihn gebeten, ihre jüngste Schwester zu suchen. Sie war mit Idril geflohen, doch Frau Anerrine war von ihr getrennt worden. Felaforn und sie gehörten damals mit zu -“

„Tuors Gefolge. Ich weiß. Ich wusste nicht, dass er es zu ihnen geschafft hat an jenem Tag.“ Düster starrte der Lord in die Flammen. „Also sind Felaforn und Anerrine ebenfalls entkommen.“

„Sie wurden von der großen Gruppe mit Flüchtlingen getrennt, als die Orks erneut angriffen. Daraufhin versuchten sie mit einigen anderen, eine Stadt oder Siedlung zu erreichen. Frau Thinferil sagte einmal, es dauerte Wochen, bis sie eine fanden.“

„Thinferil?“

Elrond schenkte sich Wein nach. „Dinethars Tante. Sie ist etwas jünger als Airondis.“

„Ich kenne sie nicht.“

„Sie hat ihre Namen abgelegt.“

Glorfindels Blick war überrascht. Elrond hob eine Schulter. „Auch Airondis hat sich oft überlegt, ihren Namen nicht mehr zu benutzen. Es waren einzig Felaforns Bitten, die sie davon abgehalten haben.“

Der scharfe Blick des anderen Lords rief einen fragenden bei Elrond hervor. „Was ist?“

„Ihr wisst, dass Airondis ihr Muttername ist?“

Nun war es an Elrond, eine überraschte Bewegung zu machen. „Was?“

„Sie hat sich schon in Gondolin dadurch hervorgetan, dass sie darauf bestand, bei diesem Namen gerufen zu werden“, erwiderte Glorfindel mit trockenem Tonfall. „Es gab viele, denen das sehr missfallen hat, doch sie hatte als Mädchen einen starken Willen.“

Plötzlich wechselte er wieder das Thema. „Ihr kennt Frau Thinferils alten Namen demnach nicht? Keinen einzigen davon?“

„Nein.“

Schweigen. „Wo ist sie? Lebt sie in Imladris?“

„Sie ist meistens an den Grenzen unterwegs. Lord Rhidawar wird Euch bestätigen, dass sie eine unserer besten Späherinnen ist. Ihre Familie ist bis auf Dinethars Vater in Gondolin gestorben.“

„Dinethars Vater?“

Elrond hob erneut die Schultern. „Hat ebenso seine Namen abgelegt. Er war noch ein Kind, als Gondolin fiel. Frau Thinferil war wohl mit Airondis’ älterer Schwester bekannt, deshalb hat sie sich mit dem Knaben den überlebenden Schwestern angeschlossen.“

„Ilinde. Alle drei Mädchen trugen Quenya-Namen. Es war eine weitere Besonderheit, für welche die Familie bekannt war.“ Glorfindel spielte mit seinem Glas und sah düster in die Flammen. „Quingatan war ein hervorragender Bogenmacher. Ein einfacher Mann, doch der beste Bogenmacher, den Gondolin sein Eigen nannte. Deshalb konnten er und seine Familie sich einige Dinge erlauben, die sich sonst niemand erlauben konnte. Die Mädchen waren umschwärmt von Männern jeden Alters und Standes. Warum sitzen weder Dinethars Vater noch ihre Tante im Rat?“

„Frau Thinferil weigert sich standhaft und Nassaer, Dinethars Vater, ist nach Eregions Fall sofort mit seiner schwer verletzten Frau nach Westen aufgebrochen.“

Glorfindels Stimme klang zornig. „Dinethar kann kaum mehr als ein Kind gewesen sein!“

„Sie war gerade 100“, erwiderte Elrond ruhig.

„Und hat sich so jung binden dürfen? Warum hat ihre Tante nichts dagegen unternommen?“

Der Herr des Tales hüstelte. „Es gab – gewisse gute Gründe dafür, dass Frau Thinferil nicht eingeschritten ist.“

Eine Pause. „Oh. Sein Name ist Gillos, nicht wahr?“

Elrond lächelte. „Und soweit ich das erkennen kann, sind sie und Fuingael sehr glücklich über ihn.“

„Passt sie Lord Erestor oder ihrer Tante zuliebe auf Airondis auf?“

Elrond zögerte. „Am meisten wohl Frau Thinferils wegen. Sie und Erestor kennen sich zwar schon seit Dinethars Geburt, doch die beiden sind – grundverschieden.“

„Sie ist vor allem eine gute Hausfrau und Mutter.“

„Dinethar hat ihren Teil an Arbeit zum Aufbau des Letzten Heimeligen Hauses geleistet, Lord Glorfindel. Doch sie ist nicht dafür gemacht, im Rat zu sitzen und Beschlüsse zu fassen“, wies Elrond den anderen sanft zurecht. „Die Ladys Tinnim und Ferithil stecken voller Kraft und einem Drang, vorwärts zu kommen. Wir haben in den letzten Jahren viele Ratsmitglieder oder solche, die ich gern darin gesehen hätte, verloren. Teils, weil sie in den Westen gegangen, teils, weil sie fortgezogen sind. Einige befinden sich in den Siedlungen rund um Imladris und fungieren dort als Dorfvorsteher. Und einige haben wir leider auch bei Orküberfällen verloren. Von den Jungen scheuen viele die Verantwortung, die eine solche Aufgabe mit sich bringt. Warum, glaubt Ihr, seid Ihr nun zurückgeschickt worden?“

„Lord Rhidawar will gen Westen ziehen; das wurde mir wenigstens zu verstehen gegeben“, erwiderte Glorfindel steif.

„Im Winter vor zwei Jahren ist sein letzter hier verbliebener Sohn gefallen. Seine Frau und seine Töchter sind direkt nach Eregion schon in den Westen gegangen.“

Glorfindel schnaubte. „Also plant Ihr, Euren Rat vorerst durch mich zu ergänzen und in einigen Jahren diese Kinder nachzuholen?“

„Keines von ihnen ist noch ein Kind, Lord Glorfindel, selbst wenn sie nicht Euer Alter besitzen. Besonders Lord Erestor ist weit älter, als seine Jahre zählen. In einigen Jahren wird er ein hervorragender Diplomat sein, genau das, was Imladris und ich als meinen Stellvertreter brauchen. Lady Tinnims Eignung für ihren Posten steht ebenso außer Frage wie Lord Lindirs, und auch wenn Lady Ferithil oft noch etwas wild und ungestüm wirkt, so ist sie doch eine kluge und umsichtige Baumeisterin, die sich ebenso auf Schönheit wie auf Nutzen versteht. Bevor Airondis – wurde, wie sie jetzt ist, hat sie Lady Ferithil gelehrt.“

„Damit wird Euer Rat dennoch nur neun Personen umfassen, Lord Elrond.“

Elrond lachte. „Selbst König Turgon hatte nur zwölf Ratgeber. Mit acht bin ich eigentlich sehr zufrieden, Lord Glorfindel, vor allem, wenn sie alle etwas von dem verstehen, was sie tun.“

„Gondolins Verwaltung war weitaus größer als Imladris’.“

Der Herr des Tales wurde wieder ernst. „Viel wird von denen erledigt, die draußen in den Siedlungen sind, doch ich verstehe Eure Sorge und teile sie. Mein Problem besteht darin, dass ich schon Glück habe, wenn sich jemand findet, der einen freien Platz nicht widerwillig besetzt. Lord Glorfindel, dies hier ist nicht Gondolin. Die meisten, die hierher gekommen sind, sind Flüchtlinge, oft sehr einfache Leute. Die Bücher erzählen von den Herrschern und Lords, die überlebt haben, doch die große Zahl derer, die mit ihnen überlebten, besteht weder aus Lords noch aus Verwaltern. Auch Lord Erestors Eltern waren ein einfacher Soldat und die Tochter eines Bogenmachers. Felaforn und Airondis haben sich auf ihren Wanderungen viel Wissen angeeignet, das erst Eregion und danach Imladris zu Gute gekommen ist, doch keiner von ihnen wäre das geworden, was sie letztendlich wurden, wäre Gondolin nicht gefallen. Lady Certhdinen ist im Moment die einzige im Rat, die ihre Ausbildung bereits beendet hatte, als sie flüchten musste. Lord Rhidawar war Hauptmann, kein General wie Ihr. Es hat uns alle viel Mühe gekostet, Imladris dahin zu bringen, wo es heute ist, und die, welche Ihr so leichtfertig als ‚Kinder‘ abtut, haben großen Anteil daran. Als Felaforn noch lebte, teilte er sich die Aufgaben eines Generals mit Lord Rhidawar, und Airondis war Lord Ivorcharans Vorgängerin. Ein guter Teil der Siedlungen um Imladris hat seine Prägung aus ihrer Feder erhalten. Lord Erestor ist beiden Eltern wie selbstverständlich zur Hand gegangen, war ihnen Schreiber und Stellvertreter, wo sich niemand anderes fand, um diese Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Ihn offiziell zu Lord Rhidawars Stellvertreter zu ernennen, war nur, eine Aufgabe zu bekräftigen, die er vorher schon lange Jahre inne hatte. Mit den anderen verhält es sich ähnlich. Ich kann mich kaum an einen Tag erinnern, an dem ich Lord Lindir nicht irgendwo in Lady Certhdinens Nähe entdeckt habe, Lady Ferithil ist Airondis auf Schritt und Tritt nachgeschlichen und Lady Tinnim hing ohnehin an ihr und Lord Erestor, wann immer möglich.“

„Lady Tinnim?“ Glorfindel klang noch überraschter. „Ist nicht Lord Lindir -“

Elrond hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Ich sehe, Ihr seid besser informiert als ich. Lady Tinnims Bindung an Lord Erestor und seine Mutter hat damit nichts zu tun. Sie hatte ihre Mutter bereits vor Eregions Fall bei einem Unglück verloren. Als sie zusammen mit Airondis und Lord Erestor nach Imladris kam, oder viel mehr das, was heute Imladris ist, wussten wir noch nicht einmal, ob ihr Vater überlebt hatte. Er gehörte zu jenen, die gemeinsam mit Lord Rhidawar und Felaforn die Flüchtlinge schützen, sodass sie fliehen konnten. Airondis und Felaforn haben sowohl Lady Tinnim als auch ihren Bruder Aegalad an Kindes Statt angenommen, als niemand unter den Überlebenden Nachricht über Naurangs Verbleib geben konnte. Er kam ein Jahr nach Eregions Fall hierher. Er hatte beide seiner Kinder tot geglaubt und befand sich bereits auf dem Weg in den Westen, als er zufällig erfuhr, dass Felaforn nun drei Kinder sein Eigen nannte. Da Airondis und Anerrine bereits in Eregion auf seine Kinder aufgepasst hatten und besonders Aegalad sehr an Airondis hing, machte er auf der Stelle kehrt – und fand seine Kinder hier wieder.“

Es blieb lange still. Erestor hielt beinahe den Atem an. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem Naurang plötzlich vor ihrer Baracke gestanden hatte. Er wusste noch genau, wie Tinnim geweint hatte, stundenlang, an ihn und Aegalad geklammert. Wie sie sich in der Nacht danach in Erestors Bett geschlichen hatte und ihm in der Dunkelheit all die Tränen und den Kummer anvertraut hatte, ihre Angst davor, Felaforn und Airondis nun zu verlieren, obwohl sie sich unbändig darüber freute, dass ihr Vater zurückgekommen war.

Damals hatte Airondis sie beide entdeckt, sich zu ihnen gesetzt und Tinnim versprochen, dass sie immer eine Mutter in ihr haben würde, wenn sie das wollte.

Dieses Versprechen hatte gerade mal etwas über hundert Jahre gehalten. Dann war Felaforn getötet worden und Airondis war …

Glorfindels Stimme riss ihn abrupt zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. „Was ist mit Anerrine geschehen?“

„Sie lebt in Mithlond“, erwiderte Elrond leise. „Zuerst war sie mit ihrer Schwester in Eregion, doch sie hat es verlassen, bevor es zerstört wurde. Wann genau weiß ich nicht. Sie ist ebenso wie ihre Schwester geschickt mit den Händen. Jetzt arbeitet sie als Gehilfin Cirdans, soweit mir bekannt ist.“

„Warum hilft sie ihrem Neffen nicht mit ihrer Schwester?“

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat sich bald nach ihrer Ankunft in Mithlond gebunden und vor nicht ganz fünfzig Jahren ihr letztes Kind geboren. Sie hat Erestor mehrfach angeboten, zurückzukommen oder Airondis zu sich zu holen, doch er ...“

„Er will seine Mutter nicht hergeben.“

„Der Weg ist weit und gefährlich, Lord Glorfindel.“

Wieder entstand langes Schweigen. Er konnte im Kopf die Stimme seiner Tante hören, wie immer, wenn er einen ihrer Briefe las.

 _Liebster Hengol,_  
_ich will Dich nicht drängen; wenn Du meine Schwester bei Dir haben willst, will ich Dir nicht die Mutter nehmen. Ich will nur, dass Du weißt, dass sie mir immer willkommen sein wird, genauso wie Du, falls Du dich entschließen solltest, Imladris zu verlassen. Ich weiß, Du wirst bald Lord Elronds Stellvertreter werden; liebster Hengol, ich freue mich für Dich und bin so stolz, und habe doch Angst, dass diese Bürde noch zu schwer für Dich ist. Bin ich albern? Für mich bist Du immer noch das Kind, das ich in Eregion zurück gelassen habe, obwohl ich weiß, dass Du längst ein erwachsener Mann bist. Sein musst, jetzt, wo Du keine Eltern mehr hast. Ich kann Dir deine Mutter nicht ersetzen, Hengol, doch ich bin für Dich da, wenn Du mich brauchst._  
_In Liebe_  
_Anerrine_

Anerrine würde ihn ohne zu zögern aufnehmen, ihm ein Heim bieten. Er würde die Last der Verantwortung für Airondis auf ihre Schultern legen können. Doch dieses Tal hier war das Werk seiner Eltern. Hier hatten sie noch mehr als in Ost-in-Edhil beim Aufbau geholfen, waren Ratgeber und treibende Kräfte gewesen, um dieses Tal zu ihrer Heimat zu machen. Er konnte es unmöglich verlassen, genauso wenig, wie Airondis es jemals verlassen hätte.

Mit Gewalt wandte er seine Gedanken wieder den beiden im anderen Zimmer zu, als er Elrond leise zum Sprechen anheben hörte: „Unterschätzt unsere Kinder nicht, Lord Glorfindel. Kein einziges bis auf die wirklich Jüngsten wie Gillos und einige sehr wenige Glückliche ist kein Flüchtlingskind, hat keinen Überfall und keine Vertreibung, den Tod und die Abreise lieber Elben in den Westen miterlebt. Sie mögen Euch wie Kinder erscheinen, gerade wenn sie laut und ausgelassen feiern oder sich streiten, doch ein guter Teil von ihnen musste lang vor seiner Zeit erwachsen werden. Die, welche geblieben sind, sind die, welche zu sehr an diesem Land hängen, um es einfach verlassen zu können, und mehr als einer von ihnen hat dafür das Halb- oder Vollwaisentum in Kauf genommen. Nur weil sie einige Jahrtausende nach Euch geboren wurden, fühlen sie den Schmerz dieser Verluste nicht weniger als Ihr den Eurer Freunde und Verwandten. Was ich hier zu schaffen versucht habe, ist eine Heimat für die Heimatlosen, ein Zufluchtsort für die Vertriebenen und ein Ort, an dem sie sich festhalten können, obwohl ihnen so viel anderes genommen wurde. Lacht sie nicht aus dafür, dass sie all ihre Kraft in ein Unternehmen setzen, das Euch wie ein vergebliches Auflehnen gegen das Unausweichliche erscheinen mag. Wir wissen nicht, was die Zukunft bringen wird; mir ist es wichtiger, diesen Elben ein Zuhause zu geben als sie gen Westen zu drängen, wenn sie selbst die Zeit dafür noch nicht gekommen sehen.“

Er hörte das Rascheln von Stoff und schielte durch die Tür. Der Gondoliner hatte sich schweigend erhoben, verneigte sich knapp vor Elrond und verschwand in den dunklen Fluren.

Elrond selbst blieb eine Weile sinnend sitzen; schließlich seufzte er tief, blickte zur Tür und lächelte. „Ich hoffe, Ihr seid mir nicht gram, dass ich Eure Eltern als ‚einfach‘ bezeichnet habe, Lord Erestor“, sagte er ruhig und der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Sorgt Euch nicht; ich glaube nicht, dass Lord Glorfindel Euch bemerkt hat.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und Erestor trat seufzend ins andere Zimmer. „Wie könnte ich deshalb böse sein? Meine Eltern waren einfache Leute. Jedenfalls verglichen mit Eurer oder Lord Glorfindels Abstammung.“

„Was kein Grund ist, sie deshalb geringer zu schätzen.“ Elrond bot ihm einen Sessel an und Erestor setzte sich dankbar, nahm auch das Glas Wein entgegen, das Elrond ihm reichte. „Ich frage Euch viel zu selten nach ihr, obgleich ich oft an sie denke. Wie geht es Airondis?“

Er spielte mit dem Glas. „Sie ist nach wie vor fasziniert vom Bruinen“, gestand er leise. „Dinethar hat mit Gillos viel zu tun. Gestern ist sie ihr weggelaufen. Ich war zufällig mit Lord Glorfindel dort draußen und habe sie auf dem schmalen Pfad am oberen Lauf gefunden.“

Elrond schwieg.

„Die gleiche Stelle?“

Schweigend bestätigte Erestor. Elrond legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Erestor, ich meine das nicht böse, doch ich frage mich, ob ich nicht doch einen meiner Heiler-“

„Sie kennt Dinethar, mein Lord!“, fiel Erestor ihm schnell ins Wort. „Und Dinethar kennt sie. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Euer Heiler sich gut um sie kümmern würde, doch ich befürchte, dass Airondis zu schnell Angst bekäme und weglaufen würde.“

Zögernd nickte der Lord. Erestor sah es mit Erleichterung. „Außerdem muss ich mich ja nun bald nicht mehr um Lord Glorfindel kümmern“, fuhr er eilig fort. „Also habe ich auch wieder mehr Zeit für sie. Tinnim hilft mir so oft, und Ferithil auch gelegentlich, und manchmal sogar Estelaer oder Certhdinen oder Ivorcharan oder Thinferil, wenn sie hier ist.“

Elrond lächelte leicht angesichts seines Eifers. „Ich weiß, Erestor. Niemand könnte sich besser um Airondis kümmern als du“, sagte er begütigend. „Ich möchte nur nicht, dass es dir zu viel wird. Du wirst bald deinen Platz als mein Stellvertreter einnehmen, was noch einmal mehr Arbeit mit sich bringen wird. Ich will Airondis nicht ihren Sohn rauben, doch Imladris und ich brauchen dich auch, dringend. Und ich will nicht, dass du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, wenn du arbeitet.“

Erestor war rot geworden. Elrond fiel nur noch sehr selten ins vertraute „du“ seiner Jugend zurück, das „du“, auf das er so stolz gewesen war, wenn der Lord sich mit einem Lächeln an ihn gewandt hatte, der einen Schritt hinter Vater oder Mutter stand, wenn sie mit dem Herrn des Tals sprachen.

„Ich schaffe das, Lord Elrond“, sagte er, so fest er konnte. „Maethbron ist fast so weit, dass er alle meine Aufgaben bei Lord Rhidawar übernehmen kann, und Estelaer lernt sehr schnell. Wenn Lord Glorfindel sich gründlich einarbeitet, sollte es kein Problem sein.“

„Du wirst ihn vermissen, nicht wahr?“

Erestor hob die Schultern. „Ich kann Ruillim nicht ersetzen. Ich verstehe, dass Lord Rhidawar lieber nach Valinor gehen will.“

Elrond zögerte. „Airondis mit zu schicken kommt für dich nicht in Frage?“

Er starrte den Lord an, der vorsichtig fortfuhr: „Du weißt, dass ihr dort vielleicht geholfen werden könnte, und sie würde Felaforn eher wiedersehen. Lord Rhidawar ist außerdem mit ihr vertraut und ein sehr guter Krieger. Sie hätte den besten Schutz auf der Reise, den du dir wünschen könntest.“

Er war nur zu einem Kopfschütteln fähig. Elrond ließ sofort locker. „Ich würde niemals über deinen Kopf hinweg entschieden, was das betrifft, Erestor. Ich will dir nur sagen – was auch immer du brauchst, wann immer du es brauchst – ich bin jederzeit bereit, es dir zu geben.“

☼

„Lord Erestor? Ich dachte, -“

Erestor schloss sorgfältig die Tür und drehte sich mit einem gequälten Lächeln zu Dinethar. „Ich war zu müde, um noch arbeiten zu können, Dinethar. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Du kannst nach Hause gehen, wenn du möchtest.“

„Ich-“

„Schläft Gillos?“

Sie nickte und wies in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Vergebt mir, ich habe ihn dort ins Bett gelegt… Airondis war so unruhig, ich wollte nicht, dass sie ihn weckt...“

Erestor widerstand dem Drang, sich über die Stirn zu reiben. „Es ist schon gut, Dinethar. Du kannst dich auch einfach zu ihm legen.“

„Aber dann habt Ihr-“

„Ich schlafe bei Airondis“, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab und rauschte an ihr vorbei. „Es ist in Ordnung, Dinethar. Vielen Dank, dass du heute hierher gekommen bist.“

„Das war doch selbstverständlich, Lord Erestor“, hörte er sie hinter sich noch sagen, bevor er die Tür zu Airondis’ Zimmer schloss und zu der Schlafenden blickte.

Airondis wegschicken. Wie _kam_ Elrond überhaupt auf so eine Idee?

Leise schlich er zum Bett seiner Mutter, setzte sich neben sie und zog die Beine an den Körper, wie er es schon so manche Nacht getan hatte, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte. Ihre Nähe allein beruhigte ihn; und solange sie schlief, war es egal, ob sie ihn erkannte oder nicht.

‚Sie wollte schon immer nur zu Felaforn‘, wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er schloss die Augen. ‚Die ganze Zeit, das weißt du.‘

Er brachte die Stimme zum Schweigen, doch stattdessen kamen die Bilder. Aegalads weit aufgerissene Augen. Sein Mund, der sich so schnell bewegte. Erestor hörte kein Wort, doch er wusste instinktiv, dass etwas geschehen war. Etwas Schreckliches.

Airondis’ Gesicht, weiß in all den Kissen. Ihre geschlossenen Augen. Der Verband um ihren Kopf.

Ihre dunklen Augen, die ihn ansahen, ohne ihn zu sehen. Ohne ihn zu erkennen.

Erestor schauderte, riss die Augen auf und streckte sich lang neben seiner Mutter aus. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und weinte still, während sie friedlich neben ihm schlief.


	9. Chapter 9

„- Maethbron sagte, er warte noch auf die neuen Listen von Lady Tinnim, bevor er – Lord Erestor?“

Er schreckte hoch und lächelte seiner Schreiberin zerstreut zu. „Verzeih mir, Estelaer. Habe ich mich versehen oder schneit es tatsächlich draußen?“

„Oh!“ Sie eilte ans Fenster und presste die Nase an die Scheibe. Ihr Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Ihr habt Recht, Lord Erestor, es schneit tatsächlich! Ist das nicht schön?“

Erestor bezweifelte, dass sie seine Erwiderung hörte, doch es war auch nicht wichtig. Sein Enthusiasmus hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Es ist wunderbar, wir werden zu Jul Schnee haben! Es wird wunderschön sein, wenn Ihr in den Rat berufen werdet, Lord Erestor.“ Estelaers Freude war aufrichtig und kindlich und entlockte ihm ein Lächeln, das fröhlicher war, als Erestor sich fühlte. Entschlossen schob er die Liste über den Tisch.

„Estelaer, bitte nimm das mit zu Maethbron. Es steht alles darauf, was ihr noch erledigen müsste, bevor Lord Rhidawar nach Westen aufbricht.“

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Und was werdet Ihr tun?“

Er erhob sich und kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch heraus. „Ich werde selbst zu Lady Tinnim gehen und sie nach den neuen Listen fragen. Es ist ohnehin bald Mittagszeit. Bring Maethbron die Liste bitte noch, bevor du essen gehst, Estelaer.“

Sie knickste, nahm die Liste entgegen und verschwand. Erestor sah noch einen Moment zum Fenster und trat dann hinaus auf den Flur. Aus Elronds Zimmer drang Gemurmel. Er wusste, dass sowohl Aeglirar als auch Glorfindel dort saßen, obwohl die Unterhaltung hauptsächlich zwischen Elrond und Aeglirar Statt fand. Erestors Anwesenheit war nicht von Nöten gewesen. Er hatte bereits gestern mit Elrond vereinbart, was der Herr des Tales heute mit den beiden Lords besprechen würde, und er würde später von Elrond erfahren, was die Gespräche ergeben hatten. Wenn es denn Neuigkeiten geben würde. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht. Eventuell einige winzige Änderungen am Ablauf der Dinge, doch nichts, was ihm nicht auch ein Zettel mitteilen konnte.

An einem weiteren Fenster blieb er stehen und sah hinaus in den Garten. Ein zarter weißer Schleier legte sich langsam über Büsche und Bäume, über die nun leeren Rabatten und den Rasen. Er fühlte sein Herz schwer werden. Rhidawar nahm an gar keinen Besprechungen mehr Teil. Er befand sich auf seinem letzten Rundritt an den Grenzen, um sich von den Wachen dort zu verabschieden, bevor er nach Westen aufbrach. In zwei Tagen würde Jul sein. Rhidawars letztes Fest in Imladris. Bereits am Tag darauf wollte er aufbrechen.

Und in Zukunft würde Erestor mit Glorfindel als Heerführer zurechtkommen müssen.

‚Dich nimmt er wenigstens zur Kenntnis‘, hatte Ferithil vor einigen Tagen gesagt, als sie nach der letzten Ratssitzung die Papiere aufgeräumt hatten. ‚Uns andre Junge ignoriert er nach wie vor die meiste Zeit.‘

Erestor seufzte und legte den Kopf an die Scheibe. „Doch auch nur, weil ich ihn einen ganzen Monat lang dazu gezwungen habe, jeden Tag mit mir Karten und Bücher zu studieren“, murmelte er niemand Bestimmten zu und zuckte zusammen, als er hinter sich ein Räuspern hörte. „Tinnim!“

„Möchtest du weiter am Fenster stehen und mit dir selbst reden oder willst du vielleicht eine Gesprächspartnerin?“ Ihre Augen lachten, als sie seine Hand nahm und ihn mit sich weiter zu ihrer Schreibstube zog. „Du wolltest zu mir, nehme ich an?“

Willig folgte er ihr und lachte leise. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du schon die neuen Listen hast, damit Lord Glorfindel und Maethbron die Dienstpläne fürs Frühjahr erstellen können.“

„Lithuivren arbeitet noch daran. Maethbron bekommt die Listen morgen, allerspätestens an Jul.“ Tinnim öffnete ihre Tür und drängte ihn auf den Stuhl, der neben ihrem Schreibtisch stand. „Was bedrückt dich, Torlenn? So niedergeschlagen wie gerade eben habe ich dich das letzte Mal nach deiner Unterredung mit Lord Elrond gesehen. Doch daran kann es kaum liegen; ich habe gestern gehört, dass Gwenglinn Lord Glorfindels neue Festgewänder bei ihm abgeliefert hat. Die Festgewänder für den Heerführer von Imladris. Damit dürfte nun eindeutig geklärt sein, wer in Zukunft welches Amt bekleiden wird.“

Er seufzte und lächelte mühsam. „Vor dir etwas zu verbergen würde an Zauberei grenzen, nicht wahr? Und nein, Lord Glorfindel ist es wirklich nicht, zur Ausnahme mal.“

Auch ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln und sie griff erneut nach seiner Hand, um sie zu drücken. „Wir sind Bruder und Schwester, Erestor, selbst wenn unsere Eltern nicht die gleichen sind. Also, was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?“

„Airondis“, flüsterte er und senkte den Blick. „Lord Elrond hat mir vor einiger Zeit vorgeschlagen, sie mit Rhidawar nach Valinor zu schicken.“

„Wie kann er?“

Die ehrliche Entrüstung in Tinnims Stimme tat gut, legte sich wie Balsam auf Erestors Gemüt. „Er meint es sicher nur gut, Tin. Sie wäre näher bei – bei meinem Vater. Und die Valar könnten ihr sicher helfen. Es ist nur – wenn ich mich dazu entscheiden will, muss ich es jetzt tun. Lord Rhidawar will am Tag nach Jul aufbrechen, mir blieben ohnehin kaum noch zwei Tage Zeit, alles zu arrangieren.“

„Aber du brauchst Airondis, Torlenn. Und ich brauche sie auch. Sogar Ferithil und Dinethar brauchen sie. Selbst Aegalad. Nein, du kannst sie unmöglich wegschicken!“ Tinnims Augen glänzten feucht.

Erestor senkte den Blick. „Aegalad? Ich muss ihn seit bald einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen haben. Kommt er überhaupt jemals aus der Schmiede heraus?“

„Du weißt, dass es ihn fürchterlich erschreckt hat, als er sie damals im Fluss gefunden hat, Erestor“, verteidigte Tinnim ihren leiblichen Bruder. „Airondis _war_ seine Mutter, die einzige, die er jemals gekannt hat. Er war noch so klein, als Nana gestorben ist. Und dann Airondis und Felaforn so schnell hintereinander zu verlieren, wo doch unser eigener Vater auch fast ohne uns nach Valinor gesegelt wäre … “

Er seufzte und drückte ihre Hand. „Du machst deiner Aufgabe alle Ehre, Tin. Es ist schon gut. Ich bin nicht böse auf Laestor.“

„Er steht oft vor Eurem Haus, weißt du das?“, sagte sie leise und Erestor blickte überrascht auf. „Er traut sich nicht zu klopfen. Dass sie dich nicht erkennt, schmerzt dich tief, Erestor, das weiß ich, doch ich glaube, Aegalad würde es vernichten, wenn sie ihn nicht erkennen würde.“

Sein Mund war trocken. „Mir reißt es das Herz heraus, Tin.“

Wortlos zog sie ihn an sich und er lehnte sich in ihre Arme, presste die Augen fest zusammen und betete darum, dass sein Herz nicht aufhören möge zu schlagen.

„Ich bin bei dir, Torlenn“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Immer, jeden einzelnen Tag. Ich helfe dir, egal, worum es geht. Bitte schick Airondis nicht weg. Es wäre nicht gut für dich, und ihr würde es auch das Herz brechen. Bitte behalte sie hier bei uns. Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, doch ich werde tun, was ich kann, um es dir zu erleichtern.“

Erestor schlang die Arme noch fester um sie und wünschte sich, die Zeit anhalten zu können.

☼

„Findest du das Kleid schöner?“

„Ithil, entscheide dich endlich! Sonst kommen wir am Ende noch zu spät zu unserer eigenen Berufung in den Rat!“, mahnte Lindir und sandte Erestor ein Augenrollen.

Er lachte leise und beruhigte: „Lindir, wir haben gerade zu Mittag gegessen und das Fest fängt heute Abend an. Ithil kann noch alle Kleider anprobieren, die in ihrem Schrank hängen, und wir können trotzdem noch pünktlich sein. Nur wenn sie ein zweites oder drittes Mal alle anziehen will, könnte es knapp werden.“

„Tin ist viel schneller gewesen“, murrte sein Freund leise und nun war es an Erestor, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Tin weiß schon seit Wochen, welches Kleid sie heute tragen wird, und sie hat es sich auch lang genug überlegt. Wenn wir es genau nehmen, ist Ithil also eigentlich schneller als Tin, wenn sie es in ein paar Stunden schafft.“

Lindir schnaubte und Ferithil seufzte tief auf, bevor sie sich neben die beiden Männer aufs Bett sinken ließ. „Ich wollte eben warten, bis Nana und Ninui hier sind“, sagte sie niedergeschlagen. „Tante Milivren ist lieb, aber sie ist eben nicht Nana.“

„Ich glaube, dass Milivren weniger das Problem ist, eher Belegron.“ Lindir grinste, als Ferithil ihm einen bösen Blick zuschoss. „Was? Er würde die ganze Zeit in der Tür herum lungern und zu jedem Kleid etwas sagen.“

„Er ist frech!“

„Er wird in Zukunft dein ganz eigener Schreiber sein“, erinnerte Erestor und konnte nur mit Mühe das Lachen unterdrücken, als Ferithil die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, warum Lord Elrond ausgerechnet meinen Cousin zu meinem Schreiber gemacht hat!“, grummelte sie und beide Männer lachten los.

„Das ist ganz einfach, Ithil – solange es nicht um Kleider geht, hast du ihn voll unter dem Pantoffel!“, lachte Lindir und sie sah entgeistert aus.

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht! Belegron widerspricht mir die ganze Zeit!“

„Und du ihm! Ihr beide gebt euch nichts, Ithil, und nun entscheide dich endlich.“ Lindir schubste Ferithil an und sie hielt sich an Erestor fest, um nicht vom Bett zu fallen.

„Warum wollte ich noch gleich mit euch beiden mein Kleid aussuchen?“, stöhnte sie und erntete Lachen von ihren beiden Freunden.

„Weil wir uns schon immer gemeinsam zu offiziellen Anlässen angezogen haben, deshalb. Lindir hat Recht, Ithil, du musst dich irgendwann für ein Kleid entscheiden. Möglichst bald, damit wir noch genug Zeit haben, deine Haare zu richten.“

„Ist ja gut, Restor!“ Ferithil erhob sich und blieb vor den vier Kleidern stehen, die sie in die engere Auswahl gezogen hatte. Lindir ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog die Beine an.

„Übrigens will Nana heute deine Haare machen, Restor.“

Er stutzte. „Warum will Laervilui meine Haare flechten?“

„Certhdinen kann nicht“, erklärte Lindir und rutschte herum, bis er Erestor ansehen konnte. Der spürte einen Anflug Erleichterung. Seit er von Lindirs Zuneigung zu Tinnim erfahren hatte, bemühte sein Freund sich, nicht mehr zu viel Zeit mit ihm allein zu verbringen. Selbst wenn sie alle zusammen saßen, nahm er fast unmerklich Abstand. Dass er jetzt so normal war, hatte sicher auch etwas damit zu tun, dass sie mit Ferithil allein waren und Tinnim fehlte.

„Und Nana glaubt, dass wir junges Gemüse es nicht verdienen, die Haare von Lord Elronds Stellvertreter zur Feier seiner Ernennung zu flechten. Deshalb besteht sie darauf, es selbst zu tun.“ Lindir grinste ein wenig. „Ich finde es immer wieder schön, wenn Nana so tut, als wären wir kleine Kinder, obwohl wir eigentlich weit über ihr stehen. Gesellschaftlich, meine ich.“

„Sie ist immerhin Lord Elronds Stellvertreterin in den Häusern der Heilung, Lindir“, erinnerte Erestor und sein Freund hob die Schultern.

„Trotzdem ist sie keine Lady, ich aber ein Lord.“

Ferithil, die sich offensichtlich gerade für ein Kleid entschieden hatte, drehte sich um und schlug Lindir auf den Hinterkopf. „Sei nicht so unverschämt!“, schalt sie. „Egal, ob du den Titel bekommen hast oder nicht, sie ist immer noch deine Mutter!“

„Au! Ithil! Dagegen sage ich ja gar nichts, aber lustig ist es schon!“

„Ach, du!“ Ferithil verdrehte die Augen. „Und jetzt raus, alle beide, ich will mich umziehen.“

„Ach, auf einmal sollen wir doch raus?“

„Verschwindet!“

Lachend sprangen beide Männer auf und Ferithil knallte hinter ihnen die Tür ins Schloss. Rithelion und Talchim, die in der Stube saßen und lasen, drehten sich zu ihnen um. Rithelion hob eine Augenbraue. „Kann sich mein Sohn schon wieder nicht benehmen, Erestor? Wenn ja, bring ihm ruhig Manieren bei.“

Talchim prustete und versteckte sich schnell hinter seinem Buch, als sein älterer Bruder drohend in seine Richtung blickte. Erestor lächelte und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Ferithil setzt sich schon selbst sehr gut zur Wehr“, antwortete er und Rithelions Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben.

„Das wird niemand bestreiten können. Lady Ferithil ist sehr durchsetzungsfähig.“

„Ich bin auch ein Lord, Adar. Ich bin ebenfalls durchsetzungsfähig“, meldete Lindir sich zu Wort und sein Vater nahm eine todernste Miene an.

„Bub, solange du noch in diesem Haus hier wohnst, kannst du überall Lord sein, wo du willst – unter diesem Dach bist du unser kleiner Junge, dem ich die Hosen stramm ziehen werde, wenn du den nötigen Respekt vor deiner Mutter oder sonst einer Frau mangeln lässt.“

Talchim handelte sich einen Schlag auf die Schulter ein, als er lauthals lachte. Erestor blieb verschont, obgleich er ebenso lachte, als er sich erhob. „Wo wir gerade davon sprechen – ich komme später wieder, damit Laervilui meine Haare flechten kann“, sagte er. „Ich muss zu Dinethar gehen und ihr helfen, Airondis und Gillos für das Fest anzukleiden.“

„Airondis kommt?“ Lindir ließ sich auf den frei gewordenen Stuhl fallen und sah Erestor fragend an. „Glaubst du nicht, dass sie Angst bekommen wird? Die Halle wird sehr voll werden, und das letzte Mal, als du sie bei einem Fest dabei hattest, hat sie geweint.“

Er wurde ernst. „Ich weiß. Aber ich-“

„Sogar Einior und Nividhren kommen aus Eryn Tithen, um zu sehen, wie Ferithil in den Rat berufen wird, Lindir. Soll Erestor der Einzige sein, dessen Eltern durch Abwesenheit glänzen? Erestor, wo wird sie sitzen?“

Erestor sandte Rithelion einen dankbaren Blick. „Dinethar wird mit ihr und Gillos ganz hinten im Saal sitzen, damit sie schnell nach draußen gehen kann, wenn es zu viel für sie wird. Hervesmaed hat schon versprochen, auch ein Auge auf sie zu haben und Dinethar zu helfen, wenn es nötig sein sollte.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Airondis auch noch an unserem Tisch Platz fände. Laervilui hätte sicher nichts dagegen, und Naurang wäre der letzte, der Einspruch erheben würde.“ Rithelion beobachtete Erestor genau. Er fühlte den Blick und sah das leichte Nicken. „Aber wie es dir am Liebsten ist, Erestor. Es ist deine Mutter und deine Entscheidung.“

Lindir öffnete den Mund, doch Erestor kam ihm zuvor und lächelte. „Ja. Wir sehen uns dann später.“

„Bis dann, Erestor!“, rief Talchim ihm hinterher und Erestor hastete nach hinaus.

☼

„Bleib ruhig sitzen, Airondis.“

Erestor ließ die Strähne Haar los, um seine Mutter zurück auf den Stuhl zu drücken. Sie seufzte und bewegte ungeduldig die Füße. „Ich mag nicht mehr sitzen“, klagte sie leise und er schluckte.

„Airondis, bitte bleib noch einen Moment sitzen, ja? Ich verspreche dir, ich bin gleich fertig.“

„Was machst du?“

Sie versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen und auf seine Hände zu schielen. Die Strähne Haar entglitt ihm und Erestor fluchte innerlich, als sich die gerade geflochtene Partie wieder auflöste. „Airondis! Ich sagte doch, sitz still!“

„Nein! Au! Du tust mir weh! Au!“

Erestor biss die Zähne zusammen, ließ alle Haare fallen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Airondis sprang auf und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich will das nicht!“, beschwerte sie sich und er gab nach. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er versuchte seit bestimmt einer Stunde, ihr Haar zu flechten, und jedes Mal hatte sie ihn kurz vor Schluss noch gestört.

„Gut, dann gehst du eben mit hässlichen Haaren!“, fauchte er zurück. „Dann lachen dich alle anderen Elben aus, das hast du dann davon!“

Ihre Augen wurden weit und füllten sich mit Tränen. Sofort kam das schlechte Gewissen. Erestor seufzte und strich sich über die Stirn. „Airondis, bitte setz dich hin und lass mich dir wenigstens einen ganz normalen Zopf flechten. Ja? Nur einen Zopf. Ein paar Augenblicke nur.“

„Ich will nicht hässlich sein!“, schluchzte sie und er beeilte sich, sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Du bist nicht hässlich, Airondis. Du bist nie hässlich. Du bist die Allerschönste, selbst wenn deine Haare offen sind.“

„Nein, flechte sie!“

Erestor bat still die Valar um Geduld und drückte Airondis erneut auf den Stuhl. „Gut. Aber das ist das letzte Mal, Airondis! Wenn du dich dieses Mal auch bewegst und alles kaputt machst, flechte ich deine Haare nicht mehr, ist das klar?“

Sie nickte eifrig und hielt so still, dass er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie nicht sogar die Luft anhielt. Doch wenn, war es ihm auch egal. Hauptsache, er wurde endlich fertig mit ihrem Haar.

Sobald sie letzte Schleife saß, trat er zurück und erlaubte sich einen tiefen Seufzer. „So, fertig, Airondis. Jetzt bist du noch hübscher als vorher.“

Sie wirbelte sofort zu ihm herum. Die dunklen Augen strahlten ihn an. „Danke, Erestor!“

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah kurz nach draußen. „Airondis, ich muss wieder zu Lindir und Ferithil. Laervilui will mir noch die Haare flechten. Versprichst du mir, dass du deine Haare in Ruhe lässt und die Zöpfe nicht wieder löst?“

 _„Ich_ will dir die Haare flechten!“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die fast zornig geäußerten Worte begriffen hatte. Dann lachte er verblüfft. „Du? Airondis-“

 _„Ich_ werde deine Haare flechten, Erestor“, wiederholte sie. Die Stimme klang anders. Die Augen strahlten immer noch, doch der Ausdruck in ihnen war ein anderer.

Wortlos sank Erestor auf den Stuhl und ließ zu, dass seine Mutter sein Haar flocht.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel. Wenn morgen die Sonne wieder aufging, würde er offiziell Lord Erestor von Imladris, rechte Hand und höchster Berater Lord Elronds sein.

Die Vorstellung ließ ihn schaudern. Doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.


	10. Chapter 10

„Erestor, dein Haar sieht wunderbar aus!“

„Du siehst selbst wunderbar aus, Tin“, erwiderte er und beugte sich halb im Scherz über ihre Hand. „Mylady Tinnim.“

Das Lachen steckte sie alle an und ließ die Nervosität etwas abklingen. Lindir zupfte seine Robe erneut zurecht. Sicher zum fünfzigsten Mal. Erestor hatte bei zwanzig aufgehört, mit zu zählen. „Ich bin mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass ich noch Ratsmitglied werden will. Wie seht ihr das?“

Ferithil warf den Kopf in den Nacken, obwohl auch ihre Hände den Saum ihres Ärmels umklammerten. „Pah, das ist doch nun auch nichts Neues mehr, oder? Wir sitzen seit Jahren schon in jeder Ratssitzung.“

„Und durften bisher zwar mitreden, waren aber keine vollgültigen Ratsmitglieder“, erinnerte Tinnim sanft und schenkte Lindir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Erestor bemerkte, dass sein Freund rot um die Nase wurde und schnell den Kopf abwandte. „Ich freue mich darauf. Ab heute Abend kann uns niemand mehr vorwerfen, wir wären eigentlich nur Schreiber.“

„Soll das eine Anspielung auf einen gewissen König eines gewissen Waldes sein?“ Erestor konnte sich die Stichelei nicht verkneifen und lachte mit Ferithil gemeinsam, als Tinnim die Nase in die Luft reckte.

„Und wenn?“

„Seid gegrüßt.“

Sie fuhren zusammen. Glorfindel verneigte sich steif, richtete sich wieder auf und musterte die jungen Elben der Reihe nach. „Meinen Glückwunsch.“

Erestor räusperte sich. „Habt Dank, Lord Glorfindel. Darf ich Euch ebenfalls zu Eurer Ernennung beglückwünschen?“

Der andere Lord antwortete nur mit einem Nicken. Ferithil ließ ihren Ärmel los und rieb sich stattdessen die Hände. „Restor, lass uns den Ablauf noch einmal durchgehen. Wie war noch gleich die Sitzordnung?“

Es war eine Ablenkung, das wussten sie alle. Doch obwohl Glorfindel sich redlich Mühe gab, durch Unbeweglichkeit mit der Wand zu verschmelzen, vergaß keiner auch nur eine Sekunde lang, dass er anwesend war. Erestor beäugte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, während er bereitwillig den Ablauf des Festes herunter betete. Er war ihn so oft durch gegangen, dass er ihn im Schlaf hätte aufsagen können.

Der Lord sah gut aus. Nicht einmal die unbewegte Miene konnte verstecken, wie hoheitsvoll er war. Hoch gewachsen und mit langem, blondem Haar, das in einem komplizierten Muster geflochten war. Erestor fragte sich, welches der Hausmädchen mutig genug gewesen war, Lord Glorfindels Haar zu berühren. Die meisten trauten sich nicht einmal, die Kleider in seinen Gemächern zum Waschen mitzunehmen.

Glorfindel schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Erestor sah ein wenig offener hin. Gwenglinn hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die lange rote Robe stand dem Heerführer ausgezeichnet und erinnerte tatsächlich an einen sagenumwobenen General aus alten Zeiten. Anders als Rhidawar, der in seiner roten Robe immer noch dünner und knochiger gewirkt hatte als sonst.  
Und der sie, wie Erestor sich mit einem Lächeln erinnerte, auch nur zu gern „vergessen“ hatte zu tragen. Rhidawar war kein Freund der hohen Herren und hatte sich immer schon geweigert, einer von ihnen zu sein.

‚Ich bin ein einfacher Mann, Erestor. Ich tue, was ich kann, und ich tue es, so gut ich kann. Dem Herrn von Imladris reicht das offensichtlich. Und damit bin ich glücklich. Ein Lord muss ich dazu nicht sein‘, hörte er in seinem Kopf und lächelte noch ein wenig mehr.

Glorfindel schaute ihn an. Direkt in seine Augen.

Erestor geriet aus dem Redefluss, stockte und wandte hastig den Blick wieder zu Ferithil, die verunsichert von ihm zu Glorfindel sah. Tinnim und Lindir wirkten wie Katzen auf dem Sprung.

Er wusste, dass Glorfindel direkt hinter ihn getreten war. Er konnte es spüren. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf.

„Wer hat Euer Haar geflochten, Lord Erestor?“, fragte die tiefe Stimme und er starrte Tinnim an und log.

„Frau Laervilui.“

„Ah.“

Damit war der fremde Lord wieder weg. Erestors Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und er merkte, dass sein Hände zitterten. Doch er bekam keine Zeit mehr, um sich zu erholen. Draußen erklang eine Fanfare und Lord Elronds Stimme drang bis in ihre kleine Kammer.

„Wir alle, die wir hier versammelt sind, rufen den Rat in unseren Kreis. Wir rufen die alten und die neuen Ratsmitglieder in unsere Mitte. Kommt und führt unser Land, ihr Ladys und Lords, und führt uns, die wir Euch rufen. Kommt!“

☼

„Sie ist einfach eingeschlafen.“

Dinethar lächelte ihn an und er kniete sich neben die Fensterbank. Airondis lag in einer unmöglichen Position darauf und schlief seelenruhig. „Sie hat die ganze Zeit nur Euch angeschaut, Lord Erestor. Die ganze Zeit immer Euch.“

Er räusperte sich und brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande. „Ich bin froh, dass sie keine Angst bekommen hat. Vielen Dank, dass du mit ihr gekommen bist, Dinethar.“

„Natürlich bin ich gekommen, Lord Erestor. Ihr könnt doch nicht der einzige von den neuen Ratsmitgliedern sein, dessen Eltern fern bleiben“, antwortete sie sofort. Er strich über das lange, dunkle Haar. Wann es passiert war, wusste er nicht, doch Airondis hatte ihre Zöpfe natürlich gelöst. Jetzt lag die ganze Pracht vor ihm, bedenkte ihren Körper. Fast wie ein Schleier.

„Du konntest gar nicht mit Fuingael tanzen“, bemerkte er und Dinethar lächelte fröhlich.

„Das macht nichts, Lord Erestor. Fuingael und ich werden zusammen noch viele Feste feiern und dort tanzen können. Ich bin froh, dass er rechtzeitig zurück war, um sich um Gillos kümmern zu können.“

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, Dinethar.“

Sie lachte und stand vorsichtig auf, um Airondis nicht zu wecken. „Ich tue, was ich kann, Lord Erestor. Wollt Ihr Airondis wecken?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte Anstalten, die Arme unter ihren Körper zu schieben. Doch Dinethar hielt ihn auf. „Lasst, Lord Erestor! Heute ist Euer Fest. Geht zurück zu Euren Freunden und den anderen Gästen. Ich werde Fuingael holen, damit er Airondis ins Bett tragen kann.“

„Macht Euch keine Umstände, Frau Dinethar“, mischte sich eine Stimme von hinten ein und Rhidawar trat zu ihnen. „Ich wollte ohnehin gehen. Morgen geht es früh los. Erestor, mit deiner Erlaubnis?“

Damit schob er die Arme unter die Schlafende und hob sie hoch, als wöge sie nicht mehr als eine Feder. Er betrachtete sie mit einem Ausdruck von Wehmut und sah erneut zu Erestor. „Mein Junge, du wirst mir fehlen,“ brummte er und die Augen wurden ein wenig feucht. Erestor sah verlegen zur Seite. „Du und sie auch. Ohne euch beide … Imladris wäre nicht, was es heute ist, wenn es euch zwei und deinen Vater nicht gegeben hätte. Wenn ich in Valinor bin und er aus Mandos’ Hallen kommt, werde ich ihm sagen, dass er stolz auf euch sein kann. Und ich werde darauf warten, dass ihr mir folgt.“

Erestor schluckte und spürte seine Augen brennen. „Danke, Onkel Rhidawar“, murmelte er. Es war so lange her, dass er seinen Lord das letzte Mal so genannt hatte. Rhidawars Lächeln verriet, dass es das Richtige gewesen war.

„Bis morgen Früh, Lord Erestor. Ihr werdet mich mit Lord Elrond verabschieden“, kommandierte er und sah zu Dinethar. „Hopp, Mädchen! Diese Dame hier will ins Bett, und du gehörst auch zu deinem Mann unter die Decke!“

Eilig schloss Dinethar sich dem Lord an und Erestor lachte leise, als er ihnen hinterher sah. In seiner Brust zog es.

Arme schlangen sich um ihn und Tinnim legte das Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab. „Wir werden dir noch eine Weile erhalten bleiben, Torlenn“, flüsterte sie. „Komm zurück zum Fest, ja? Feiere heute Abend mit uns und allen anderen und lass die trüben Gedanken ruhen.“

Er löste sich von ihr und lächelte sie an. „So trübe waren sie nun auch wieder nicht, Tin. Und ich wollte ohnehin zurück zum Fest kommen.“

Ihre Augen strahlten, als sie seine Hand ergriff. „So gehört sich das, Torlenn. Nur, damit du es weißt – die nächsten beiden Tänze gehören mir.“

„Willst du ein Monopol auf mich erheben?“, scherzte er und folgte ihr zurück zur Halle des Feuers, aus der Gelächter, Musik und viele Stimmen drangen. Tinnim legte den Kopf schief.

„Ach was. Das geschieht zu deinem Schutze. Sonst könnte Lord Glorfindel noch auf die Idee kommen, dich zum Tanzen aufzufordern.“

Er prustete los. „Ist er überhaupt schon aus seinem Sessel aufgestanden?“

Sie lachte mit. „Ein Mal, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Immerhin, er hat sich bewegt! Nun komm!“

„Nicht so schnell, Tin, du trittst dir den Saum herunter!“

„Macht doch nichts!“ Sie zog lachend an seiner Hand, hob mit der anderen den Rock und eilte zur Halle. „Torlenn, warum hast du ihn vorhin eigentlich angelogen?“

„Wen?“

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Lord Glorfindel. Du hast ihm gesagt, dass Laervilui deine Haare geflochten hat. Aber Lindir hat gesagt, es war Airondis.“

Seine Hand krampfte sich um ihre. „Ich weiß es nicht, Tin. Ich weiß es nicht.“

☼

„Ist es nicht wunderbar? Endlich scheint die Sonne wieder!“

Tinnim schob die Kapuze zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief ein. „Ich habe das Gefühl, jetzt wird es endlich Frühling! Ich habe den ganzen Matsch so über, Torlenn!“

„Doch nur, weil du dich darum kümmern musstest, Leute zu finden, welche die Straßen sauber halten“, erinnerte er sie lachend und Tinnim schnaubte.

„Ich muss dringend noch mal mit Ithil darüber reden, wer von uns beiden dafür zuständig ist, die Straßen sauber zu halten.“

„Ithil, und das wisst ihr beide sehr gut, Tin. Du darfst dich nicht immer von ihr überreden lassen, wenn sie dir mehr Arbeit aufhalsen will“, tadelte er und seine Freundin lachte.

„Aber sie ist so eifrig dabei, das neue Rekrutengebäude zu bauen! Ich habe fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich mit solchen Kleinigkeiten wie matschigen Straßen zu ihr komme.“

„Wenn sie das Gebäude unbedingt bauen will, muss sie auch dafür sorgen, dass die Straßen in einem Zustand sind, dass das Material zu ihr kommen kann. Du lässt ihr zu viel durchgehen, Tin.“

Sie lachte wieder. „Das ausgerechnet von dir, Torlenn! Wen habe ich denn vor zwei Tagen in Lord Glorfindels Schreibzimmer mit Maethbron über den Plänen erwischt?“

„Das war doch nur, weil Maethbron sich in einer Sache unsicher war“, verteidigte er sich und musste dann auch lachen. Die vergangenen Wochen hatten ihm erneut trübe Gedanken beschert; mehr als ein Mal hatte er mit Tinnim darüber gesprochen, ob er Airondis nicht doch besser mit in den Westen geschickt hätte. Doch nun konnte er den Frühling in der Luft riechen, die Sonne schien in sein Zimmer, wenn er sich morgens an den Schreibtisch setzte, und Glorfindel hatte sich ruhig und ohne erkennbaren Widerwillen in sein neues Amt gefügt.

Erestor war zuversichtlich. Das neue Jahr würde ein gutes werden.

„Lithuivren! Lithuivren, sei so gut und lauf voraus und sag Lady Ferithil, dass wir gleich da sein werden.“

Tinnim hatte sich zu ihrer Schreiberin umgedreht, die ihnen in einigem Abstand folgte. Das war vielleicht der einzige Nachteil, den die offizielle Ernennung mit sich gebracht hatte. Ihre Schreiber, mit denen sie vorher fast auf gleicher Ebene gestanden hatten, waren nun merklich distanzierter. Bis auf Belegron, den man nach wie vor nicht auffordern musste, an der Seite seiner Lady zu laufen. Er tat es ohnehin.

Ferithil nahm es hin. ‚Er ist wie das Wetter. Man kann ihn nicht ändern, also muss man ihn nehmen, wie er ist‘, hatte sie zu Erestor gesagt, als der erzählt hatte, dass er Estelaer dabei belauscht hatte, wie sie Belegron den Kopf zurecht setzte für seine Anmaßung. ‚Und außerdem ist er mein Cousin. Sein Zimmer liegt direkt neben meinem. Dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es Lord Elrond stört.“

Natürlich störte es Lord Elrond nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie es ihn jemals gestört hatte, dass die jungen Ratsmitglieder ihre Mittagspausen mit ihren Schreibern verbrachten oder abends gemeinsam mit ihnen tranken. Doch Erestor spürte, dass sich das zu wandeln begann. Mit acht festen Ratsmitgliedern und einem offiziellen Stellvertreter war Imladris nun keine kleine Flüchtlingssiedlung mehr. Obwohl die Siedlungen so verstreut im Umland lagen, war Imladris nun eher eine Art Stadt; eine Stadt mit vielen kleinen Vierteln. Das merkte er auch am Tonfall der diplomatischen Korrespondenz, die er nun gemeinsam mit Aeglirar erledigte. Der manchmal leicht spöttische Tonfall in den Antworten, wenn sie um Hilfe oder Unterstützung baten, war verschwunden.

Es machte ihn ein wenig stolz. Sie hatten diese kleine Siedlung so weit gebracht. Er wusste, sie würden sie noch viel weiter bringen können, wenn sie genug Zeit hatten und die Orks ihnen keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machten.

Und hier war das Haar in der Suppe. Er seufzte leicht. Die gestiegene Achtung der anderen Herrscher vor Lord Elrond und Imladris hatte nicht wenig damit zu tun, dass sich die Nachricht verbreitet hatte, wer der neue Kommandant der Wachen war. In fast jedem Schreiben versteckte sich die ein oder andere unauffällige Frage nach Glorfindel. Er hatte sich mit Aeglirar darauf geeinigt, diese Fragen zu ignorieren, so sie nicht wirklich wichtige verteidigungstechnische Punkte betrafen.

„Oh.“

Er hielt inne und bemerkte, dass Tinnim an seiner Seite knickste. „Seid gegrüßt, Lord Glorfindel.“

Das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er den anderen Lord gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er war plötzlich aus der Straße neben ihnen aufgetaucht und richtete sich gerade wieder auf. „Lady Tinnim. Lord Erestor.“

„Guten Morgen, Lord Glorfindel“, sagte er so gefasst wie möglich und neigte flüchtig den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt meine Nachricht gestern erhalten. Wann werdet Ihr zu Eurem ersten Inspektionsritt aufbrechen?“

Blaugraue Augen begegneten seinem Blick kühl. „Gar nicht.“

Bevor Erestor wusste, was er antworten sollte, war der Lord an ihm vorbei und verschwunden. Tinnim sah ihm verblüfft nach. „Was sollte das denn? Torlenn?“

Erestor schüttelte den Kopf wie ein nasser Hund und zwang sich, tief durch zu atmen. „Ich habe Lord Glorfindel gebeten, sich zu einem Inspektionsritt an die Grenzen zu begeben. Um nach dem Winter die Wächter dort draußen kennen zu lernen und sich selbst ein Bild von unserer ganzen Grenze zu machen.“

Tinnims Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Torlenn, ich fürchte, das wirst du noch mit ihm diskutieren müssen.“

Erestor biss die Zähne zusammen. „Das fürchte ich auch.“

☼

„Vergebt mir meine offenen Worte, Lord Glorfindel, aber Ihr benehmt Euch unmöglich!“

Wütend umrundete Erestor den Tisch und baute sich vor dem anderen Lord auf. Seine Hände ballten sich an den Seiten, doch er bemühte sich, sich zu beherrschen. „Ihr müsst die Grenzen inspizieren! Der Winter wird an diversen Punkten Schäden angerichtet haben, die so schnell wie möglich repariert werden müssen!“

Die Augen waren eisig. „Eure offenen Worte hin oder her, Lord Erestor, ich werde die Grenzen nicht inspizieren. Hauptmann Rithelion kann-“

„Hauptmann Rithelion ist _nicht_ der neue Kommandant Imladris’!“, schnitt Erestor ihm das Wort ab und hatte das Gefühl, die Haare sträubten sich ihm wie Heleth, wenn man sie gegen den Strich streichelte. „Die Wächter dort draußen kennen Euch noch nicht, es ist eine Frage der Höflichkeit, sich ihnen vorzustellen!“

„Die Wächter werden von den neuen Wächtern abgelöst werden, die nun an die Grenzen reiten.“ Glorfindels Augen verengten sich. „Ich habe hier Dinge zu erledigen, Lord Erestor. Meine Abwesenheit würde sie verzögern.“

Der jüngere Lord schnappte nach Luft. „Ihr – wozu habt Ihr eigentlich einen Schreiber? Maethbron-“

Der Schreiber hinter Glorfindels Rücken sah auf und schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. Erestor biss die Zähne zusammen. „Notfalls bin ich ebenfalls mit Euren Aufgaben vertraut. Gut genug, um Euch eine Weile ersetzen zu können. Auf jeden Fall so lange, bis Ihr die Grenzen inspiziert habt.“

„Ihr, Lord Erestor, seid Stellvertreter Lord Elronds. Eure Aufgaben liegen nicht mehr in dieser Schreibstube, sondern in der neben Lord Elronds. Wenn Ihr ein guter Stellvertreter sein wollt, lernt zuerst, nicht ständig die Aufgaben anderer zu übernehmen“, kanzelte Glorfindel ihn ab und Erestor wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Maethbron hob hilflos die Schultern und er begriff, dass Glorfindel ihn gesehen hatte, als er seinem ehemaligen Schreiber half.

„Wollt Ihr mir sagen, wie man Imladris verwalten muss?“, fragte er schließlich mühsam beherrscht und Glorfindel machte einen ungeduldigen Laut.

„Ich sage Euch, dass es nicht Aufgabe eines Stellvertreters ist, sich in die Zuständigkeitsbereiche der anderen Ratsmitglieder einzumiscshen. Er hat den großen Überblick zu behalten und dafür zu sorgen, dass die einzelnen Ratsmitglieder ihren Aufgaben nachkommen. Er ist _kein_ Ersatz, der bei Bedarf den Posten eines anderen Ratsmitgliedes ausfüllt.“

Erneut fehlten Erestor beinahe die Worte.

„So haben wir es bisher immer gehandhabt!“, platzte er heraus und Glorfindel verschränkte die Arme.

„Wenn Ihr durchaus der Meinung seid, dass Ihr es könnt, lasst Euch nicht davon abhalten, es für die andren Ratsmitglieder zu tun. Doch aus meinem Zuständigkeitsbereich haltet Euch heraus, Lord Erestor!“

Erestor drehte sich auf dem Fuß um, rauschte aus der Tür und ließ sie lauter als nötig ins Schloss fallen. Schäumend vor Wut betrat er seine eigene Schreibstube wieder und Estelaer zuckte zusammen. „Lord Erestor?“

„Estelaer, Lord Glorfindel wünscht nicht, dass ich mich in seine Zuständigkeiten einmische. Sieh also bitte in Zukunft davon ab, mich zu unterrichten, wenn Maethbron ein Problem nicht alleine lösen kann“, ordnete er kalt an und ihre Augen wurden weit. Doch sie widersprach nicht.

Erestor ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken, doch er konnte sich nicht auf den Bericht konzentrieren. Es war wichtig. Es war Ferithils Einschätzung, wie lange es dauern würde, bis das neue Gebäude fertig gestellt sein würde.

„Wäre er doch in den Hallen geblieben!“

Estelaer ließ den Federkiel los. Erestor sah ihn zu Boden fallen und beruhigte sich mit einem Schlag wieder.

„Estelaer, entschuldige bitte“, bat er leise, erhob sich und gab ihr den Federkiel zurück. „Und vergiss, was ich gerade eben gesagt habe. Natürlich kannst du mir auch weiterhin sagen, wenn Maethbron Hilfe braucht. Nur sage ihm bitte, dass er dann direkt zu mir kommen soll.“

Sie räusperte sich nervös. „Hat – hat Lord Glorfindel etwas gesagt?“

Er schenkte ihr einen scharfen Blick. „Wusstest du, dass er mich gesehen hat?“

Sie nickte. Das schlechte Gewissen stand deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Er hat Maethbron zurecht gewiesen und ihm gesagt, er solle direkt zu ihm kommen. Weil er nun sein Lord wäre.“

Erestor wusste nicht, wie er schaute. Doch sie fügte hastig „Aber er kommt viel lieber zu Euch! Lord Glorfindel ist so streng und möchte vieles ganz anders haben als bisher!“ hinzu.

Geschlagen ließ Erestor sich erneut auf seinen Stuhl fallen und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände. „Estelaer-“, begann er und seufzte tief auf. „Lord Glorfindel hat Recht. Nun ist er Maethbrons Lord, und er muss tun, was Lord Glorfindel ihm befiehlt. Ich verstehe, dass er es vielleicht nicht gerne tut, doch … ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn Maethbron versucht, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.“

Estelaer sah auf ihr Blatt. Erestor seufzte erneut und stand auf. „Ich gehe zu Lady Ferithil, falls mich jemand sucht. Estelaer?“

„Ja?“, flüsterte sie. Erestor bemühte sich um ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, dass Lord Glorfindel ein schwieriger Mann ist. Doch er ist nun einmal Heerführer und er wird es auch bleiben. Eine lange Zeit, wenn ihm nichts zustößt. Wir müssen alle versuchen, damit zu leben.“

Sie nickte und lächelte vorsichtig zurück. Erestor schloss die Tür hinter sich und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Da stand er hier und gab den Schreibern gute Ratschläge, wo er doch selbst Mühe hatte, den Mut aufzubringen, Glorfindel die Zähne zu zeigen.

Es war leicht zu sagen, dass man sich nicht von den hohen Herren einschüchtern lassen durfte. Es war sehr schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, wenn Glorfindel in all seiner Autorität vor einem stand.

☼

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lord Elrond mit sich reden lassen würde. Wenn er Lord Glorfindel den Befehl gibt, kann er sich nicht mehr widersetzen.“

Rithelion drehte sich zu Erestor um und lächelte ihn warm an. „Junge, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich reite nun wirklich nicht das erste Mal im Frühjahr an die Grenze.“

„Aber Lord Glorfindel sollte derjenige sein, der das tut! Du warst schon den ganzen Winter über an der Grenze, außer an Jul!“, widersprach Erestor eigensinnig und Rithelion legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Erestor, lass ihn entscheiden. Ich weiß, Rhidawar ist immer persönlich geritten und hat hier in Imladris alles dir überlassen. Doch das konnte er auch guten Gewissens tun. Lord Glorfindel und Maethbron arbeiten seit kaum vier Monaten miteinander. Ich kann verstehen, dass er zuerst sicher sein will, dass Maethbron auch wirklich alleine zurecht kommt, bevor er sich auf einen mehrwöchigen Ritt begibt.“

„Ich könnte-“

„Du bist Lord Elronds Stellvertreter. Du hast genug zu tun, Erestor, und du weißt es auch. Lindir hat mir erzählt, wie viel du gearbeitet hast, als du dich um Lord Glorfindel, dein normales Amt und Lord Elronds Stellvertretung kümmern musstest“, unterbrach Rithelion ihn ruhig. „Wir wissen alle zu schätzen, was du tust, Erestor, doch niemand hat etwas davon, wenn du vor Anstrengung krank wirst.“

Er kniff ein Auge zusammen und grinste plötzlich. „Sieh nicht so verkniffen drein, Erestor. Verzeih mir meine Offenheit, doch du bist und bleibst der beste Freund meines Sohnes – und der Sohn eines guten Freundes. Ebenso wie ich ihm den Kopf zurecht setze, wenn er zu frech wird, tue ich es bei dir.“

Geschlagen setzte Erestor sich an den großen Esstisch und stützte das Kinn in die Hände. „Das hast du schon immer getan“, grummelte er und Rithelion setzte sich lachend zu ihm.

„Das ist der Nachteil daran, wenn man so jung einen hohen Posten annimmt, Erestor. Es gibt immer diese paar Personen, die einen schon kannten, als man noch in den Windeln gesteckt hat.“

„Ich war bereits erwachsen und selbst Soldat.“

„Du warst ein Junge, der immer noch bei seinen Eltern gewohnt hat und von den Ereignissen in Eregion fürchterlich mitgenommen war.“ Rithelion legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Erestor, du bist erwachsen geworden, das erkenne ich sofort an. Doch was du nun lernen musst, ist, einen Teil der Kontrolle abzugeben und darauf zu vertrauen, dass die dir unterstellten Ratsmitglieder wissen, was sie tun. Ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer, weil du durch Airondis und Felaforn so lang in so unterschiedlichen Fragen zu Rate gezogen worden bist. Genau deshalb hat Lord Elrond dich als Stellvertreter auserkoren, weil du von allen wichtigen Dingen genug verstehst, um die Lage beurteilen zu können. Doch Imladris ist zu groß, als dass du dich noch um alles persönlich kümmern könntest. Lass Lord Glorfindel sich so einrichten, wie es für ihn am Besten ist. Dann wirst du auch die besten Ergebnisse bekommen.“

„Und die Soldaten an den Grenzen? Sie wissen nicht einmal, wie ihr neuer Kommandant aussieht“, begehrte Erestor noch einmal auf und Rithelion hob die Schultern.

„Auch hier werde ich Lord Glorfindel Recht geben, Erestor. Wie der Kommandant aussieht, ist für den einfachen Soldaten unwesentlich. Er muss sich darauf verlassen können, dass sein General weiß, was er befiehlt. Wenn er die Zeit für gekommen hält, wird Lord Glorfindel an die Grenze reiten und sich selbst ein Bild von der Lage machen. Doch lass ihn entscheiden, wann dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen sein wird.“

„Ein Soldat will sich sicher sein können, dass sein General an ihn denkt, bevor er ihm befiehlt, in den Kampf zu ziehen“, murrte Erestor und Rithelion nickte zustimmend.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Lord Glorfindel das weiß. Trotzdem musst du ihm überlassen, wann er beschließt, dass es an der Zeit ist, seine Soldaten kennen zu lernen.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Nana war jedenfalls nicht sehr glücklich.“ Lindir lehnte sich nach hinten und sah unauffällig zu Tinnim, die ein Buch in der Hand hielt und las. „Sie ist sowieso in letzter Zeit immer so schlecht gelaunt. Dass Ada nun direkt wieder an die Grenze reiten muss, obwohl er das Frühjahr hier verbringen wollte, hat sie sehr geärgert.“

„Sie muss sich damit abfinden“, sagte Tinnim, ohne den Blick vom Buch zu heben. „Hauptmann Rithelion wird nun auch wieder nicht so lange an der Grenze bleiben. Es ist nur ein Inspektionsritt. Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass Frau Thinferil dafür wieder nach Imladris kommen wird.“

Lindir schnaubte. „Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Nana nicht unbedingt mit Frau Thinferil in einem Bett schlafen will“, sagte er herausfordernd und Tinnim schenkte ihm einen kühlen Blick.

„Lindir, meiner Erinnerung nach ist dein Vater schon immer den größten Teil des Jahres an den Grenzen gewesen. Auch als Lord Rhidawar noch Heerführer war. Ich weiß nicht, warum es Laervilui jetzt auf ein Mal stört. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals vorher darüber geklagt hat.“

Lindir reckte stur das Kinn vor. „Es ist jetzt anders. Nana ist-“

Tinnim sah auf, als er nicht weiter sprach. Auch Erestor blickte seinen Freund abwartend an, doch Lindir kniff den Mund zusammen und wirkte ärgerlich.

„Ja? Was ist nun anders?“, wollte Tinnim endlich wissen und Lindir schob seinen Stuhl heftig zurück.

„Nichts. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so kalt sein kannst, Tin. Würdest du jemanden lieben, würdest du auch wollen, dass er immer in deiner Nähe ist!“

Sie blinzelte ihm hinterher, während Erestor innerlich seufzte. „Erestor-“

Er hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß es auch nicht, Tin.“

Tinnim legte ihr Buch weg und nahm nachdenklich einen Schluck Tee. „Lindir verhält sich wirklich seltsam in letzter Zeit“, murmelte sie. „Aegalad hat gesagt, dass er vor einer Woche bei uns war und mich sprechen wollte. Ich war gerade nicht da, und er ist wieder gegangen. Doch er hat nichts weiter gesagt. Nicht einmal, als ich ihn gefragt habe, was er besprechen wollte.“

Erestor schwieg und sie seufzte. „Ich hoffe, er beruhigt sich bald wieder. Weißt du, was er sagen wollte? Geht es Laervilui nicht gut?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“

Sie schwiegen beide. Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufsehen. Maethbron stand im Rahmen und sandte immer wieder nervöse Blicke über die Schulter. Als habe er Angst, erwischt zu werden.

Erestor lächelte seinen ehemaligen Schreiber an. „Maethbron. Tritt ein. Hat Estelaer gesagt, dass ich bei Tin-“

„Lord Erestor, ich muss mit Euch sprechen!“, fiel der junge Mann ihm ins Wort und schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich. „Ich – also – es geht um die Ratssitzung heute Nachmittag.“

Tinnim und Erestor tauschten einen Blick. Tinnim wies auf einen Stuhl. „Setz dich doch, Maethbron. Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?“, fragte sie mit ihrer weichen Stimme und der Schreiber entspannte sich etwas.

„Vielen Dank, Lady Tinnim. Gerne.“

Erestor wartete ab, bis Maethbron einen Schluck getrunken hatte, bevor er fragte: „Was gibt es zu berichten, Maethbron?“

Der Schreiber senkte den Blick und spielte mit seiner Tasse. „Lord Erestor, bitte denkt nicht schlecht von mir“, begann er zögerlich. „Ich würde – wenn es nicht so – ich würde niemals Eure Entscheidungen in Frage stellen. Doch Lord Glorfindel hat – er wird heute Nachmittag in der Ratssitzung einen Vorschlag machen, den ich – ich möchte, dass Ihr davon wisst, bevor die Sitzung beginnt.“

Erestor hob eine Augenbraue und tauschte erneut einen Blick mit Tinnim. Dann setzte er sich aufmerksam zurecht und gab Maethbron ein Zeichen, weiter zu reden.

☼

„ **Lord** Glorfindel!“

Erestor hatte keine Mühe, zu dem Mann aufzuschließen. Er blieb stehen, sobald er seinen Namen hörte, und sah sich zu ihm um. Er schloss kurz die Augen und bemühte sich, seine Stimme nicht zu laut werden zu lassen. „Auf ein Wort, Lord Glorfindel.“

Eine kurze Geste. Erestor öffnete die Tür zum Beratungszimmer, verscheuchte Lithuivren und Hwesmelui mit einem Blick und schloss sie hinter ihnen beiden.

„Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, habt Ihr vor, in der Ratssitzung einen Vorschlag vorzubringen, wie wir die Zahl unserer Wächter vergrößern können“, sagte er mühsam beherrscht und Glorfindels Gesicht verschloss sich.

„Euer Schreiber-“

„Maethbron hat gut daran getan, mich zu fragen, bevor die Ratssitzung beginnt!“, schnitt Erestor ihm das Wort ab und gab sich nun keine Mühe mehr, seine Stimme gedämpft zu halten. „Wie kommt Ihr auf den absurden Gedanken, ausgerechnet unsere Frauen zu schicken, um die Grenzen zu beschützen?“

Warum zeigten Glorfindels Augen grundsätzlich nie Wärme, wunderte er sich, während der Lord sich aufrichtete.

„Mein Vorschlag ist logisch begründet, Lord Erestor, und ich habe Euch bereits mitgeteilt, dass ich nicht wünsche, dass mein Schreiber weiterhin Euch als seinen Lord ansieht. Wenn er sich nicht damit abfinden kann, nicht mehr unter Eurem direkten Befehl zu stehen, bin ich bereit, mir einen anderen Schreiber zu suchen. Einen Schreiber, der nicht zu Euch läuft, wenn er mit einer meiner Entscheidungen nicht einverstanden ist!“

„Euer Vorschlag entbehrt jeglicher Grundlage und ist außerdem unzumutbar!“, fauchte Erestor. „Frauen als Wächter! Was als nächstes? Wollt Ihr unsere Kinder schicken, um die Orks zu bekämpfen?“

„Eure Frauen könnten genauso gut kämpfen wie Eure Männer, ließet Ihr ihnen die entsprechende Ausbildung angedeihen“, wurde auf der Stelle erwidert. Die Tür hinter Erestor öffnete sich und er wusste, dass mindestens Tinnim gerade herein gekommen war. „Aus langer Erfahrung kann ich Euch mitteilen, dass die Frauen Gondolins ebenso geschickt mit ihren Waffen waren wie ihre Männer. Eure eigene Tante übrigens weit mehr als die meisten Männer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das auch auf einige Frauen Imladris’ zuträfe.“

Erestor schnappte nach Luft und merkte, wie ihm der Magen in die Kniekehlen sackte. „Imladris ist nicht Gondolin! Nur weil es in Gondolin so gehalten wurde, heißt das nicht, dass wir es in Imladris genauso machen müssen. Und woher wollt Ihr überhaupt wissen, wie gut meine Tante kämpfen kann! Anerrine hat seit der Gründung Eregions keine Waffe mehr in der Hand gehalten, das kann ich Euch beschwören!“

„Nur weil es nicht der bisherigen Tradition entspricht, muss es nicht schlecht für Imladris sein, und ich werde _nicht_ mit Euch über Zeiten diskutieren, zu denen Eure Eltern noch nicht einmal gebunden waren. Was wisst Ihr schon davon! So wenig wie von einer Tante, die lange vor Eurer Geburt gestorben ist. Ich sprach von Ilinde, nicht von Anerrine.“ Glorfindels Stimme war ebenfalls lauter geworden. Erestor fühlte einen kleinen Triumph, obwohl er Galle im Mund schmeckte. Immerhin konnte er den kalten Lord dazu bringen, sich aufzuregen.

„Lord Glorfindel, Ihr-“

„Meine Lords. Nachdem bereits drei der Anwesenden wissen, worum sich Eure Diskussion dreht, sollten wir die restlichen Ratsmitglieder vielleicht ebenfalls einweihen und gemeinsam über Lord Glorfindels Vorschlag beraten.“

Elronds Stimme war sanft, doch darunter lag Stahl. Erestor schloss den Mund, presste die Lippen zusammen und wirbelte herum. Der Herr des Tales schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln, als er sich in den Stuhl zu seiner Rechten setzte. Schweigend kam Tinnim an seine Seite. Hwesmelui und Lithuivren folgten Certhdinen, Aeglirar und Ivorcharan mit gesenkten Köpfen in den Raum. Lindir, Ferithil, Belegron und Maethbron warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu, setzten sich aber still.

Elrond wartete, bis das Rascheln der Blätter verklungen und die Schreiber bereit waren, ihre Notizen zu machen. Dann lächelte er in die Runde. „Wir haben uns alle darauf eingestellt, mit unserem zur Zeit wichtigsten Projekt zu beginnen, dem neuen Rekrutengebäude“, sagte er ruhig. „Doch angesichts des neuen Vorschlages, den Lord Glorfindel mir hat zukommen lassen, möchte ich gerne damit beginnen. Lord Glorfindel, bitte.“

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Lord. Er ließ mit keinem Muskelzucken erkennen, ob er sich unsicher fühlte, als er seinen Vorschlag vorbrachte: „Ich beantrage, die Wächterpflicht auf die Frauen von Imladris auszuweiten.“

Lindirs und Ferithils Augen wurden weit. Tinnim nickte zu sich selbst. Certhdinen tauschte einen Blick mit Aeglirar, und Ivorcharan lehnte sich nach vorne. „Lord Glorfindel, verstehe ich Euch richtig? Ihr möchtet unsere Frauen an die Grenzen schicken, um diese vor den Orks zu schützen?“

„Und ich beantrage, dass jedes Ratsmitglied einen oder mehrere der kleinen Siedlungen unter seine Fittiche und seinen Befehl nimmt und dafür sorgt, dass alle wehrfähigen Frauen und Männer an den Waffen ausgebildet werden“, führte Glorfindel mit unbewegtem Gesicht aus. „Die Ratsmitglieder werden vorher selbstverständlich von mir persönlich an den Waffen ausgebildet, sollte es notwendig sein.“

Ivorcharan gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Er warf einen Blick zu Erestor. „Lord Glorfindel, Ihr habt – radikale Vorschläge, das muss ich zugeben. Ich verstehe Lord Erestors Reaktion.“

„Ich ebenfalls“, meldete Lindir sich zu Wort, die hellen Augen wie Stahl. „Und ich bin dagegen. Frauen haben bei den Wächtern nichts verloren.“

„Korrigiert mich, wenn ich falsch liegen sollte, Lord Lindir, doch meines Wissens nach ist der beste Späher der Wächter eine Frau.“ Glorfindels Blick bohrte sich in Lindirs, doch der Jüngere war nicht bereit, nachzugeben.

„Frau Thinferil ist eine von insgesamt vielleicht zehn Frauen bei den Wächtern.“

„Es sind genau acht, und fünf davon sind Köchinnen und Heilerinnen an den größeren Außenposten, Lord Lindir. Die drei Verbliebenen sind Wächter wie alle anderen auch. Ich sehe nicht den geringsten Grund, Frauen von der Wächterpflicht auszuschließen, weil sie Frauen sind.“

„Und wer, Lord Glorfindel, soll dann Eure Gemächer aufräumen, wenn die Hausmädchen in Zukunft die Grenzen verteidigen sollen? Glaubt Ihr, die Orks werden sich von ihren Staubwedeln einschüchtern lassen?“

Glorfindels Miene nahm einen unvergleichbar arroganten Ausdruck an. „Meine Gemächer, Lord Lindir, kann ich tatsächlich selbst aufräumen. Dazu brauche ich weder Hausmädchen noch Hilfe. Davon abgesehen bin ich sofort bereit, auf diese Annehmlichkeiten zu verzichten, wenn das einen besseren Schutz der Grenzen gewährleistet. Bei aller Hochachtung vor Lord Rhidawar, die Verteidigung Imladris’ ist im besten Falle ausreichend zu nennen. Alle hier Lebenden können von Glück reden, dass die Orks die Schwachpunkte Eurer bisherigen Verteidigungsstrategie noch nicht heraus gefunden haben.“

„Die da wären?“, schaltete Erestor sich ein. Seine Stimme, das wusste er, klang eisig. Glorfindel wandte den Blick zu ihm.

„Eure Wachtürme sind viel zu weit gestreut. Auf diese Art und Weise kann die Grenze nur durch dauernde Patrouillenritte beschützt werden. Es wäre viel wirkungsvoller, das Netz der Türme enger zu spannen und Sichtkontakt zwischen ihnen herzustellen. Feuer und Flaggen sind gut und schön, doch sie haben diverse Nachteile. Sie setzen voraus, dass noch jemand am Leben ist, der das Feuer entzünden und die Flagge hissen kann.“

„Wie wollt Ihr das denn umgehen?“ Lindir schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wollt Ihr Boten abstellen, die sofort fliehen, wenn der Turm überfallen wird? Bisher haben es die Orks jedenfalls nicht geschafft, unbemerkt unsere Länder zu betreten.“

„Genau das ist der Punkt, Lord Lindir.“ Glorfindels Augen waren schmal, sehr schmal. Unwillkürlich blickte Erestor zu Heleth, die wie immer hinter Certhdinen auf dem Fensterbrett hockte und das Fell leicht gesträubt hatte. Wollte man wissen, wie die allgemeine Stimmung im Rat war, musste man nur die Katze ansehen. Sie war verlässlich, was das betraf.

„Sie haben es überhaupt geschafft, die Grenzen von Imladris zu überqueren. Der Vorfall in Eryn Tithen bestärkt meine Einschätzung, dass Euer bisheriges System keinen ausreichenden Schutz bietet. Wenn die Siedlung verteidigt werden muss, ist es zu spät. Man muss die Orks stoppen, bevor sie die Siedlung erreichen können.“

„Und weshalb sollte das notwendig sein? Unsere Siedlungen sind gut befestigt.“

Certhdinen stützte den Kopf in die Hand und wandte sich an ihren ehemaligen Untergebenen. „Lord Lindir, auch wenn ich verstehe, warum Ihr den Vorschlag ablehnt, ich befürchte, dass Lord Glorfindel gute Gründe dafür hat. Ich habe bereits einige Male gedacht, dass die Nachteile offensichtlich sind. Sobald die Orks wissen, wo eine unserer Siedlungen liegt, werden sie immer wieder versuchen, dorthin zu gelangen, um sie zu überfallen. Sollten die Wächter an der Grenze einmal nicht aufmerksam genug sein, gibt es vor der Siedlung keine Wachposten mehr, welche die Elben in der Siedlung warnen könnten. Kommen die Orks unbemerkt bis zu einer Siedlung, sind die Elben dort verloren.“

„Unsere Männer sind gut, doch wir wissen alle, dass die Siedler nicht sofort kampfbereit sind. Lord Rhidawar hat schon oft beklagt, dass er mit einer kleinen Gruppe Wächter allein die Orks in Schach halten musste, bis die Siedler kampfbereit waren“, warf Aeglirar ein und nickte Glorfindel zu. „Ein ungewöhnlicher Vorschlag, Lord Glorfindel. Mir ist nicht gänzlich wohl bei dem Gedanken, unsere Frauen an die Grenze zu schicken, doch ich sehe die Vorteile daran.“

„Welche Vorteile denn? Wüsste ich, dass meine Mutter gegen die Orks kämpfen muss, hätte ich beständig Angst um sie! Bevor ich zulasse, dass ihr etwas geschieht, würde ich eher meine Kameraden im Stich lassen.“ Lindir stemmte die Hände auf den Tisch. „Ich finde es unverantwortlich, Mütter dieser Gefahr auszusetzen. Was wird aus den Kindern, sollten die Mütter umkommen?“

„Man könnte Mütter davon ausnehmen“, schlug Certhdinen vor. „Und, ganz nebenbei, Lord Lindir – gerade Eure Mutter habe ich schon mehrfach das Schwert Eures Vaters führen sehen.“

„Das ist nur, weil er darauf besteht, dass sie es kann. Um sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können“, brachte Lindir zwischen den Zähnen heraus und Erestor sprang seinem Freund bei.

„Ich stimme Lord Lindir zu. Wenn man die Mütter von dieser Regelung ausnimmt, was ist mit den Frauen, die sich binden wollen? Ebenso wie wir Wächter brauchen, brauchen wir auch Kinder. Wie soll das gehen, wenn die Frauen an den Grenzen Dienst tun müssen? Wollt Ihr frisch Gebundene voneinander trennen und damit das Risiko eingehen, gleich zwei Elben zu verlieren?“

„Nach meiner Erfahrung führt eine solche Regelung eher dazu, dass mehr Kinder geboren werden.“ Glorfindels Stimme klang trocken. „Und, Lord Erestor, worin genau besteht der Unterschied, wenn ich einen frisch gebundenen Mann an die Grenze schicke? Auch dann gehe ich das Risiko ein, dass er umkommt und seine Gefährtin schwindet. Die einzige Lösung dafür ist eine gründliche Ausbildung. Diese kann eine Frau ebenso absolvieren wie ein Mann, und sie erhöht die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass beide am Leben bleiben. Welcher von ihnen nun auch kämpft.“

„Und was sollen die anderen Herrscher von Lord Elrond denken, wenn er Frauen in die Schlacht schickt?“, schnappte Lindir zurück und der Herr des Tales hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich denke, ich könnte damit leben, wenn der Königshof nicht meiner Meinung ist, Lord Lindir. Imladris ist meine Verantwortung, nicht seine. Was andere Herrscher wie etwa König Oropher aus Eryn Lasgalen betrifft, soweit mir bekannt ist, dienen bei seinen Wächtern auch nicht wenige Frauen. Man sagte mir, dass sie vor allem hervorragende Bogenschützinnen hätten.“

„Dennoch bezweifle ich, dass die Frauen in Imladris begeistert sein werden, wenn Lord Glorfindel sie an die Grenzen schickt.“ Lindir verschränkte die Arme.

„Sie müssen nicht begeistert sein. Sie müssen es tun.“ Der Gondoliner Lord klang kalt. „Es geht hier auch um den Schutz der Elben, die ihnen lieb und teuer sind. Ich habe Frauen erstaunliche Leistungen im Kampf vollbringen sehen, die jedem Mann Ehre gemacht hätten. Ich kann nicht verstehen, weshalb Ihr nicht schon längst die Wächterpflicht für Frauen eingeführt habt. Selbst Lord Erestors Mutter hat gelernt, mit Waffen umzugehen. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich ohne größere Probleme selbst eine Abteilung Soldaten anführen können.“

„Lasst meine Mutter aus dem Spiel!“ Erestor fühlte sein Gesicht heiß werden. Die anderen Ratsmitglieder wandten den Blick ab. „Wagt es ja nicht, sie als Beispiel anzuführen. Sie hat den Valar täglich dafür gedankt, dass sie in Imladris nicht mehr kämpfen musste.“

„Ich halte Lord Glorfindels Vorschlag für eine gute Idee.“

Ferithil sprach leiser als gewöhnlich, doch in der Stille nach Erestors Ausbruch hörte man sie nur allzu deutlich. Tinnim sah zu ihr und nickte langsam.

„Ich schließe mich Lady Ferithil an“, sagte sie fest. „Ich gebe zu, ich bin niemals auf die Idee gekommen, selbst zu den Wächtern zu gehen. Doch auch ich kann ein Schwert führen, wenn es Not tut. Weshalb sollte ich es nicht auch dann führen, wenn es nicht Not tut?“

„Ihr tut gerade so, als würde Imladris bei nächster Gelegenheit von Orks überrannt werden, wenn unsere Frauen nicht Kämpfen lernen!“ Lindir wirkte nur noch wütend. Tinnim seufzte.

„Natürlich ist das nicht der Fall, Lindir. Dennoch sehe ich die Vorteile in Lord Glorfindels Vorschlag. Wir würden auf einen Schlag die Zahl unserer Wächter verdoppeln, unseren Schutz erhöhen und vielleicht Ereignissen wie dem Fall von Eregion vorgreifen.“

„Was hätte es denn geändert, wenn die Frauen Eregions gekämpft hätten?“ Erestor sprach leise. Er fühlte sich müde. Die Erinnerung wollte aufsteigen, doch er hielt sie mit Macht unterdrückt. „Ost-in-Edhil wäre so oder so gefallen.“

„Und auf der Flucht wären die Frauen und Kinder, die keinerlei Waffen bei sich trugen und auf den Schutz der Soldaten angewiesen waren, vielleicht sicherer gewesen.“ Certhdinen wirkte gefasst, obwohl Erestor wusste, dass auch sie sich nicht gern an jenen Tag erinnerte. „Lord Erestor, Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, wie viele Flüchtlinge gestorben sind, weil die Soldaten dem Ansturm nicht mehr standhalten konnten. Selbst ein einzelner Ork mit einer Waffe kann in einer Gruppe Unbewaffneter ein Blutbad anrichten. Und es sind fast immer die Frauen und Kinder, die unbewaffnet sind. Ich plädiere dafür, Lord Glorfindels Vorschlag anzunehmen. Gerade den Frauen in den Siedlungen kann eine gründliche Kampfausbildung bestimmt nicht schaden.“

Plötzlich fühlte sich Erestor nur noch erschöpft. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände, und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Airondis, sein Schwert in der Hand, wie sie kalt und überlegt zwei Orks abschlachtete. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter kämpfen konnte, wenn sie musste. Er hatte gesehen, wie ihr Blick eiskalt wurde und sich mit Hass füllte, während sie wie ein Blitz zwischen den Orks hin und her zuckte und sie tötete.

Er hatte gehofft, seinen Freundinnen dieses Wissen ersparen zu können. Ferithil und Tinnim … sie jagten, ja. Sie konnten beide mit Pfeil und Bogen und im Notfall auch mit dem Schwert umgehen. Doch seit seiner Gründung waren es die Männer gewesen, die Imladris vor den Orks beschützt hatten. In Eregion waren es die Männer gewesen, die zum Heer eingezogen wurden. Der Gedanke, dass ihre Mädchen und Frauen kämpfen sollten, bescherte ihm einen Knoten im Magen.

„Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, die Entscheidung über Lord Glorfindels ersten Vorschlag erst einmal zu vertagen“, brach Elronds Stimme in seine Gedanken. „Ich möchte sehr gern über den zweiten Vorschlag sprechen, die Schirmherrschaft der Ratsmitglieder über einzelne Siedlungen. Lord Glorfindel, mit Eurer Erlaubnis sprechen wir bei der nächsten Ratssitzung erneut über Euren Vorschlag.“

Erestor sah das Nicken des Lords, und er sah auch das Funkeln in den Augen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Dass der Vorschlag nicht sofort abgelehnt worden war, hatte Glorfindel einen guten Stand verschafft. Er und Lindir würden es kaum noch schaffen, die anderen Ratsmitglieder umzustimmen.

☼

Ohne es zugeben zu wollen, hatte er darauf gewartet, das bekannte Klopfen an der Tür zu hören, seit er die Ratssitzung vor drei Tagen verlassen hatte. Er musste mit jemandem sprechen – jemandem, der sich mit Gondolin und seinen Regeln ausgekannt hatte. Deshalb sprang er sofort auf, als er das Klopfen und dazu seinen Namen hörte. Er eilte zur Tür und öffnete.

„Hengol.“

Thinferils Stimme war warm, liebevoll, freundlich, und sie öffnete die Arme, um Erestor an sich zu ziehen. Dankbar ließ er sich im Arm halten, vielleicht ein paar Momente länger, als angebracht gewesen wäre. Doch es sah sie ohnehin niemand, hier in seinem eigenen Haus. „Thinferil“, murmelte er dann und nahm ihre Hand. „Schön, dass du unverletzt bist. Wir waren in Sorge um dich, als wir von Eryn Tithen hörten, und dann, dass du die Orks verfolgen wolltest.“

„Die Orks von heute sind nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren, Hengol.“ Thinferils Augen funkelten, bevor sie ernst wurde. „Ist Airondis hier oder bei meiner Nichte?“

„Sie ist bei Dinethar. Ich wollte in Ruhe arbeiten, doch sie war so unruhig, dass ich sie nicht um mich haben konnte.“

„Du arbeitest daheim? Hat Lord Elrond dir keine eigene Schreibstube zur Verfügung gestellt?“

Sie neckte ihn und Erestor ging dankbar darauf ein. „Ich fürchte, dazu reichen die Raumkapazitäten im Haupthaus nicht. Solange Lord Elrond seine Schreibstube selbst braucht, muss ich wohl oder übel daheim arbeiten.“

Sie lachte. „Ich bin recht dankbar dafür, dich hier aufsuchen zu können, Erestor. Ich wollte nicht unbedingt eurem neuen Heerführer über den Weg laufen, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Rhidawar hat furchtbar über ihn geschimpft. Ihm zu Folge hat er dich beinahe gefressen! Stimmt das?“

Er zog eine Grimasse und führte sie in die Wohnstube. Während er Tee aufbrühte, erzählte er von allem, was vorgefallen war. Vor Thinferil musste er sich keinen Zwang antun. Ihr konnte er auch das erzählen, was er Lord Elrond niemals sagen würde. Es tat gut zu sehen, dass ihr Gesicht sich immer mehr umwölkte, je mehr er über Glorfindel sprach. Als er schließlich zu den Ereignissen der letzten Ratssitzung kam, war es sehr dunkel geworden. Doch sie nippte schweigend an ihrem Tee.

Er ließ sie eine Weile nachdenken, doch schließlich konnte er sich nicht länger bezähmen. „Thinferil?“

Die Frau, die so gut wie seine Tante war, blickte auf. „Ja?“

Erestor sah in seine Tasse. „War Airondis tatsächlich in Gondolin bei den Wächtern?“

Schweigen.

„Weshalb fragst du, Hengol? Ist das noch so wichtig?“

„Warst du es?“

Thinferil war still. Erestor seufzte. „Lord Glorfindel hat bei der Ratssitzung gesagt, Airondis hätte in Gondolin das Kämpfen gelernt. Ich weiß, dass sie ein Schwert führen konnte, doch ich dachte immer, Ada hätte es sie gelehrt. Auf der Wanderung. Weil ihr ohnehin so wenige wart, dass alle kämpfen können mussten.“

Es dauerte, doch er wartete geduldig, bis sie antwortete: „Ja, Hengol. Wir waren tatsächlich beide bei den Wächtern Gondolins. Ebenso wie alle deine Tanten und deine Großmütter.“

„Meine – aber sie waren Mütter!“ Erestor riss den Kopf hoch. Thinferil sah ihn nicht an.

„Das machte in Gondolin keinen Unterschied. Wenn die Kinder ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatten, wurden die Mütter dennoch wieder eingezogen. Sobald sie alt genug waren, auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können. Deine Tanten waren es. Nendes Zeit bei den Wächtern war gerade abgelaufen, als der Überfall kam.“

Sie schwiegen.

„Lord Glorfindel hat also von Airondis gesprochen. Hat er noch mehr über sie gesagt?“ Thinferils Stimme klang angespannt. Erestor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur, dass sie in Gondolin Kämpfen gelernt hat. Thinferil, hat sie Lord Glorfindel gekannt? Damals?“

„Gondolin war nicht sonderlich groß. Man kannte sich untereinander, mindestens vom Hörensagen“, antwortete sie ausweichend und Erestor biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Ich weiß, dass er wusste, wer sie ist. Er hat sich mit Lord Elrond über sie unterhalten. Über sie und Ada und dich.“

„Über mich?“ Plötzlich wirkte sie, als würde sie gleich los springen und angreifen. „Was hat er über mich gesagt?“

Erestor blinzelte. „Nichts. Er hat nach deinem alten Namen gefragt, doch Lord Elrond wusste ihn nicht.“

Die Spannung ließ nach. Thinferil wandte sich ab. „Gut.“

„Kanntest du ihn?“, wagte er sich weiter vor und ihre Schultern versteiften sich.

„Hengol, ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Gondolin ist lange her. Viel zu lange.“

„Also hast du ihn gekannt.“

Sie warf die Hände in die Luft und sah ihn böse an. „Erestor, er war der Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume, Ratgeber König Turgons und General von Gondolin! Selbstverständlich ‚kannte‘ ich ihn! So, wie jeder in der Stadt ihn ‚kannte‘!“

„Aber er weiß so viel über Airondis! Und er war so erschrocken, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hat! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sie schon damals gekannt hat!“

„Erestor! Deine Mutter war überall ihrer Schönheit wegen bekannt! Sieh sie dir doch an, selbst jetzt übertrifft sie noch die meisten anderen Frauen! Die Frauen Gondolins waren nicht hübscher als die Imladris’, doch Ilinde, Airondis und Anerrine haben immer Aufsehen erregt, wohin sie auch gegangen sind. Ja, wahrscheinlich hat er Airondis ein oder zwei Mal getroffen. Sie wurde gelegentlich zu Festen bei den Hohen eingeladen. Dein Großvater mochte es nicht, deshalb hat er ihr fast nie erlaubt, dorthin zu gehen. Doch ein paar Mal ist sie einfach gegangen, ohne ihn zu fragen. Sie und Anerrine wollten nie einsehen, dass sie vielleicht nicht ganz in diese Kreise passen.“

Er kämpfte mit sich. Thinferils Augen wurden weich und sie stand auf, trat zu ihm und schloss ihn in die Arme. „Lass die alten Geschichten ruhen, Hengol. Airondis erinnert sich nicht daran, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Lord Glorfindel kaum mehr als zwei Worte mit ihr gewechselt haben wird. Wenn sie sich überhaupt persönlich begegnet sein sollten und er sie nicht nur kannte, weil er wusste, wer dein Großvater war. Vielleicht war er sogar einmal im Haus deiner Großeltern und hat sie dort gesehen. Er war gut mit Lord Duilin vom Haus der Schwalbe bekannt und dein Großvater war Bogenmacher, Erestor. Der Beste in ganz Gondolin. Es ist nichts Ungewöhnliches daran, wenn ein General einen guten Bogenmacher aufsucht.“

„Er weiß etwas über sie, ich bin mir sicher“, murmelte Erestor und die Arme schlagen sich enger um ihn.

„Was es auch sein mag, Hengol, es hat keine Bedeutung mehr. Überhaupt keine. Auch Lord Glorfindel wird noch einsehen, dass es nichts bringt, an der Vergangenheit zu hängen. Sein zweites Leben findet hier statt, in Imladris. Gondolin wird verblassen, sobald er richtig hier angekommen ist.“

‚Weshalb bestehst du dann so darauf, mir auszureden, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden gibt?‘


	12. Chapter 12

„- und hier ist die letzte Liste.“ Erestor seufzte tief auf, als Estelaer ihm das Blatt aus der Hand nahm und es gründlich studierte. Dann musterte er die junge Frau.

Sie blickte auf, erwischte ihn dabei und lächelte verlegen. „Lord Erestor? Kann ich Euch helfen?“

„Freust du dich darauf, an die Grenze zu gehen?“

Estelaer ließ das Blatt sinken und überlegte einige Augenblicke. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und faltete die Hände auf ihrem Schoß. „Nein“, sagte sie einfach. „Ich freue mich überhaupt nicht darauf, gegen Orks kämpfen zu müssen, und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich Angst vor der Dunkelheit, seit … seit Eregion.“

Erestor wollte sprechen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor und sah zu Boden. „Doch ich glaube dennoch, dass es mir nicht schaden kann, wenn ich lerne, ein Schwert zu führen und mich selbst und andere zu verteidigen. Vielleicht werde ich auch meine Angst vor der Dunkelheit überwinden, wenn ich gelernt habe zu kämpfen. Meint Ihr nicht, Lord Erestor? Wart Ihr nicht Soldat, damals in Eregion?“

Er schluckte und nickte kurz. „Ja. Das war ich.“

Sie lächelte schief und stand auf. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr dagegen seid, die Frauen an die Grenzen zu schicken, Lord Erestor. Viele halten in dieser Frage zu Euch und Lord Lindir.“

„Du offensichtlich nicht“, rutschte es ihm heraus und Estelaer errötete und senkte die Augen.

„Ich halte mich aus den Debatten heraus, Lord Erestor!“

Erestor schüttelte den Kopf, mehr über sich selbst als über das Mädchen. „Estelaer, das musst du nicht“, sagte er müde. „Du darfst deine eigene Meinung haben. Wer weiß, ob nicht ich derjenige bin, der sich irrt.“

„Viele meiner Freundinnen möchten nicht zu den Grenzwachen“, sagte die junge Schreiberin zaghaft. „Ich verstehe auch, warum sie nicht dorthin wollen, Lord Erestor. Aber wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, ob wir nach der Ausbildung direkt an die Grenzen geschickt werden. Und wenn wir dort sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir auch kämpfen müssen. Aber dass wir uns verteidigen können, jede von uns, das ist doch wichtig. Ich will-“

Sie brach ab und errötete noch tiefer. Unwillkürlich musste Erestor lächeln und winkte ihr, fort zu fahren. Estelaer atmete tief durch.

„Ich will Euch und Lord Elrond Ehre machen, Lord Erestor“, sagte sie und ihre Augen glänzten. „Ihr tut so viel für dieses Tal und die Elben hier, Ihr arbeitet Tag und Nacht, um uns zu schützen. Ich will meinen Teil dazu beitragen, Euer Werk und die Elben hier zu schützen. Wenn ich dafür ein Schwert tragen muss, werde ich auch das tun. Aber ich möchte einen Teil der Last von Euren Schultern nehmen.“

Erestor saß verblüfft. Er fand keine Worte. Estelaer knickste eilig, drehte sich um und hastete aus dem Zimmer.

Sie ließ einen sehr nachdenklichen Ratgeber zurück.

☼

„Lindir, glaubst du, dass wir den Frauen Unrecht tun, wenn wir sie aus den Kämpfen heraus halten wollen?“

Sein Freund hielt inne, legte den Folianten auf einem Abstelltisch ab und kam zu ihm. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“, fragte er und verschränkte die Arme. Erestor setzte sich auf Lindirs Schreibtisch und ließ die Beine baumeln.

„Ich hatte gestern ein sehr – aufschlussreiches Gespräch mit Estelaer über die Wächterpflicht für Frauen“, gestand er. „Sie sagte, dass sie zwar Angst hätte, doch trotzdem bei den Wächtern kämpfen wolle, um uns Ratsmitgliedern den Schutz des Tales zu erleichtern.“

Lindir schnaubte. „Warten wir ab, bis sie das erste Mal einen Ork aus der Nähe gesehen hat.“

„Estelaer war bereits 75, als Eregion zerstört wurde“, murmelte Erestor. „Sie hat Orks zur Genüge gesehen, bevor sie richtig erwachsen war.“

Lindir blieb still. Erestor seufzte tief auf. „Der Rat hat den Antrag nun einmal angenommen. Wir werden sehen, was daraus wird.“

„Du klingst, als müsstest du dich selbst davon überzeugen, dass die Frauen nicht nach spätestens zwei Wochen keine Lust mehr haben werden, sich von Lord Glorfindel drillen zu lassen.“ Lindir schnitt eine Grimasse. „Nana jedenfalls war nicht sehr begeistert. Von Ada hätte sie sich vielleicht noch unterweisen lassen, doch von Lord Glorfindel …“

„Es ist nicht so, als würde Laervilui überhaupt in Betracht kommen.“ Erestor biss sich auf die Zunge, als Lindir ihm einen flammenden Blick sandte.

„Was willst du damit andeuten?“

Unruhig verdrehte er die Hände ineinander. „Sie ist doch schwanger, nicht wahr?“

Sein Freund starrte ihn an, dass er sich entfernt an Glorfindel erinnert fühlte.

Dann sackte Lindir in sich zusammen und seufzte sich einen Berg vom Herzen. „Sie hat noch kein Wort darüber verloren, doch sie benimmt sich genauso, wie sie sich schon bei Talchim und Acharvar benommen hat. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie schwanger ist!“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Musste das sein?“

Erestor konnte nur mit Mühe das Lachen unterdrücken. Es schien Lindir wirklich peinlich zu sein. „Es ist doch schön, wenn du noch ein Geschwister bekommst!“, versuchte er zu trösten und sein Freund schauderte.

„Ich würde lieber eigene Kinder bekommen, Erestor. Ich bin fast 900, selbst Acharvar ist über 500, und jetzt bekommen meine Eltern noch einmal ein Kind? Jeder von uns könnte bereits seine eigene Familie haben.“

„Doch bisher hat keiner von euch eine.“ Erestor war zu amüsiert, um Verständnis für Lindir aufbringen zu können. „Warum sollten Eure Eltern dann nicht selbst für weiteren Nachwuchs sorgen? Imladris braucht seine Kinder, jedes einzelne davon.“

Lindir schickte ihm einen wütenden Blick. „Du verstehst das nicht. Dieses Kind ist entstanden, während ich im Nebenzimmer geschlafen habe!“, beschuldigte er.

„Wieso sollte ich das nicht verstehen? Es ist nicht so, als hätten meine Eltern nicht auch beieinander gelegen, wenn ich im Nebenzimmer geschlafen habe.“

Lindir öffnete den Mund, offensichtlich eine schneidende Erwiderung auf den Lippen. Doch er schloss ihn ebenso schnell wieder und sah zur Seite. „Entschuldige, Erestor“, murmelte er. „Es wäre gemein, das zu sagen. Ich – ich bin froh, dass du überhaupt noch mit mir sprichst, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“

Es traf. Erestor schluckte. „Welchen Grund hätte ich, nicht mehr mit dir zu sprechen?“

Lindir warf die Hände in die Luft. „Erestor, machen wir uns nichts vor. Ich war dumm, ich habe dumme Dinge gesagt und war völlig zu Unrecht eifersüchtig auf dich, und ich wollte nicht sehen, was vor meinen Augen war – dass Tinnim sich einfach für keinen Mann interessiert. Auch für mich nicht. Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass du gemerkt hast, dass ich dir ausweiche? Ich war heilfroh, als du dich so entschieden gegen Lord Glorfindel gestellt hast. Ich hätte mich nicht offen gegen dich stellen wollen.“

„Lindir, wir sind beide Ratsmitglieder! Wir werden noch oft genug unterschiedlicher Meinung sein!“

„Das mag ja sein, Erestor.“ Lindir sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an. „Doch ich wusste nicht, ob unsere Freundschaft es verträgt, wenn ich mich ausgerechnet jetzt im Rat gegen dich stelle. Ich wollte mich schon die ganze Zeit bei dir entschuldigen, schon seit der Ratssitzung, in der Lord Glorfindel den Vorschlag vorgetragen hat, doch ich habe keine Gelegenheit gefunden. Und ich – Erestor, deine Freundschaft ist mir wichtig. Du bist jünger als ich, doch du bist sehr viel weiser. Ich, ich kenne mich nur mit Büchern und Musik wirklich gut aus. Ich kann ein Musikzimmer in Imladris einrichten und den Kindern beibringen, ein Instrument zu spielen und zu singen, ich kann ihnen Lesen und Schreiben beibringen und die Grundlagen dessen, was sie wissen müssen, doch du bist derjenige, der mir die Möglichkeit gibt, das zu tun. Du und die anderen im Rat kümmert euch um alles Wichtige. Certhdinen kann noch etwas beitragen, weil sie so alt ist und so viel Erfahrung hat. Ich bin im Grunde genommen überflüssig.“

Erestor konnte nichts weiter tun, als den Kopf zu schütteln. Lindir seufzte. „Certhdinen behauptet auch, dass es wichtig sei, dass ich weiter die Kinder unterrichte. Doch ich habe nicht einmal das Gefühl, dass sie viel lernen in den paar Wochen im Herbst und Winter, in denen sie hier sind. Bei einigen glaube ich sogar, dass sie alles vergessen, was ich sie gelehrt habe, sobald sie zurück bei ihren Eltern sind.“

Erestor schwieg. Lindir ergriff einen Federkiel und spielte zerstreut damit. „Weißt du, was wir wirklich bräuchten, Erestor? Wir bräuchten ein eigenes Haus hier in Imladris, oder eines in jedem großen Ort, wo die Kinder regelmäßig hin gehen und unterrichtet werden. Lord Elrond hat erzählt, dass die Kinder der Lords und Ladys täglich Unterricht von einem Berater ihres Vaters erhalten. Doch hier gibt es keine Kinder von Lords und Ladys, wir sind ja die einzigen ‚Adligen‘, die es überhaupt gibt. Hier gibt es nur Bauern- und Flüchtlingskinder, die ihren Eltern ständig auf den Feldern oder auf dem Hof helfen müssen. Wir haben uns das Meiste selbst beigebracht, während wir den Ratsmitgliedern hinterher gelaufen sind.“

Er sah beinahe verschämt auf. „Erestor, ich möchte diesen Kindern wirklich etwas beibringen. Die meisten von ihnen werden niemals eines der Bücher in dieser Bibliothek in die Hand nehmen, wenn sie niemand dazu zwingt. Wozu brauchen wir sie dann? Weshalb bemühen Certhdinen und ich uns so um diese Bibliothek, wenn niemand außer den Ratsmitgliedern und Lord Elrond und vielleicht noch einigen wenigen anderen jemals einen Nutzen daraus ziehen wird? Und müssen sich unsere Nachfolger ihr Wissen dann genauso mühsam zusammen klauben, wie wir es getan haben? Was, wenn die Orte noch größer werden und die Ortsvorsteher die Verwaltung nicht mehr allein erledigen können? In Eryn Tithen haben sie jetzt bereits Probleme damit, und mindestens zwei andere Siedlungen werden bald ähnlich groß sein. Sollen wir dann regelmäßig hinaus reiten, um die Verwaltungsarbeiten zu erledigen?“

„Ich habe niemals darüber nachgedacht, Lindir.“ Erestor war selbst überrascht von seinen Worten. Doch sie waren wahr, das merkte er mit einem Mal. „Wir waren alle so beschäftigt damit, zu überleben, dass wir vergessen haben, dass es noch andere Dinge gibt. In Eregion gab es einige öffentliche Gebäude, in denen Verwalter und Berater Vorträge gehalten haben, zu denen jeder gehen konnte. Man konnte sich Notizen machen, und wenn man das Gefühl hatte, genug zu wissen, konnte man sich in einem großen Haus oder bei einem Verwalter vorstellen und um eine Stelle bewerben.“

Lindir nickte. „So war es in Lindon auch“, sagte er leise. „Doch siehst du nicht, wie ungerecht das ist, Erestor? Mich hat meine Mutter Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen gelehrt, und Harfe spielen habe ich von unserer Nachbarin gelernt, die als Musikerin für eine Lady gearbeitet hat. Diese Kinder, die dort draußen in unseren Siedlungen leben – bei manchen bin ich froh, wenn ich ihnen nach den paar Wochen beigebracht habe, richtig einen Federkiel zu halten. Das genügt nicht! Imladris hat sich die Achtung der anderen Herrscher erkämpft, weil wir überleben und weil wir mittlerweile als Handelspartner ernst zu nehmen sind. Doch solange wir keine eigenen Künstler, Dichter und Sänger unser Eigen nennen können, werden wir für sie ungebildete Orks bleiben.“

Die Formulierung brachte Erestor zum Lachen, doch er verschluckte es hastig, als er Lindirs Gesicht sah. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Lindirs Schulter.

„Du hast Recht, Lindir“, sagte er leise. „Und wenn du möchtest, können wir gemeinsam einen Antrag ausarbeiten, den wir im Rat vorbringen. Lord Glorfindel ist nicht der einzige, der Neuerungen durchführen kann.“

☼

„Wozu, Lord Erestor, muss ein Bauer rechnen können?“

„Genauso gut könnte ich Euch fragen, Lord Glorfindel, wozu muss meine Schreiberin lernen, ein Schwert zu führen?“

„Ich wusste, Ihr würdet wieder darauf zurück kommen! Ihr seid hoffnungslos, Lord Erestor! Findet Euch endlich damit ab, dass Frauen ebenso gut kämpfen können wie Männer!“

„Ich komme keineswegs darauf zurück, weil ich glaubte, Frauen könnten schlechter kämpfen als Männer, ich komme darauf zurück, weil Eure Argumentation, was die Wächtenpflicht betrifft, genauso auch für Lord Lindirs und meinen Antrag zutrifft: Warum sollten wir warten, bis die Situation kritisch wird, bevor wir beginnen, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen?“

„Und Ihr nennt die Einrichtung einer – wie auch immer Ihr es nennen wollt – eine ‚vorbeugende Maßnahme‘? Bei der Verteidigung der Grenzen geht es um das Leben der Euch anvertrauten Elben!“

„Wir wollen es ‚Haus des Lernens‘ nennen, Lord Glorfindel, und ja, es ist eine vorbeugende Maßnahme!“, widersprach Erestor heftig. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass der Rest des Rates – bis auf Lindir und Tinnim – sehr von seiner Debatte mit Lord Glorfindel erheitert zu sein schien. Lord Elrond jedenfalls hielt schon seit geraumer Zeit seine Hand vor den Mund, als wolle er gleich gähnen. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck und die funkelnden Augen zeugten keineswegs von Müdigkeit.

„Es war doch Euer Einfall, jeden von uns zum ‚General‘ einiger Siedlungen zu ernennen. Sollten die Orks tatsächlich einmal einen großen Angriff wagen, könnte in einem Tag die Hälfte des Rates oder sogar mehr fallen, und wer soll dann unsere Ämter einnehmen? Wer soll unseren Nachfolgern zur Hand gehen? Oder glaubt Ihr, Eure Wächterinnen könnten dann einfach das Schwert gegen die Feder austauschen? So einfach ist das nicht, Lord Glorfindel. Natürlich kann ich leider nicht anführen, dass es in Gondolin bereits genauso gehalten wurde, unglücklicherweise habe ich nicht den geringsten Überblick, was meine Mutter dort und was sie erst hier gelernt hat, doch ich darf an Eure eigenen Worte erinnern: Nur weil es bisher keine Tradition war, muss das nicht heißen, dass wir es nicht einführen können.“

Lithuivren begann, heftig zu husten. Estelaer versteckte sich verzweifelt hinter ihrem Pergament.

„Und woher soll das Geld kommen, mit dem Ihr das alles bezahlen wollt, Lord Erestor? Woher wollt Ihr die Elben nehmen, die Lord Lindir helfen sollen? Wollt Ihr das etwa selbst übernehmen?“

„Wart nicht Ihr derjenige, der mir geraten hat, mich auf meine eigenen Aufgaben zu konzentrieren?“, konterte Erestor spitz, und Maethbron sprang auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Heleth fauchte ihm hinterher. „Ich beabsichtige keineswegs, mich in Lady Certhdinens oder Lord Lindirs Aufgabenbereich einzumischen. Vorerst würde es genügen, ein Haus des Lernens in Imladris zu errichten und die Kinder, die hier oder sehr nahe an Imladris leben, zu unterrichten. Möglicherweise könnten ja auch die Mütter, welche ja nicht an den Grenzen ihre Pflicht tun können, Lord Lindir helfen. Was nun das Geld betrifft – wenn Ihr die Pfeile, die Eure neuen Wächterinnen auf dem Schießplatz ständig in die Büsche befördern, wieder einsammeln ließet, könnten wir für das Geld, das wir dadurch sparen, mindestens zwei Räume bauen lassen.“

Certhdinen lachte lauthals los. „Allein schon dieser Debatte wegen stimme ich für Lord Erestors und Lord Lindirs Antrag! Ihr seid beeindruckend, Lord Erestor, mich habt Ihr überzeugt!“

Verwirrt ließ Erestor sich nach hinten auf seinen Stuhl fallen und überlegte, wann er aufgestanden war und die Hände auf den Tisch gestemmt hatte.

Ihm gegenüber tat Glorfindel das Gleiche. Einen Wimpernschlag lang trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ein winziges, kleines Lächeln erschien auf Glorfindels Gesicht.

Die Röte schoss Erestor ins Gesicht. Hastig sah er zu Lord Elrond, der sich gerade räusperte und die Hände faltete. Das Gesicht war ernst, doch die Augen funkelten immer noch. „Nun, ich muss zugeben, der Antrag von Lord Lindir und Lord Erestor hat durchaus seine Berechtigung. Ich erinnere nur ungern daran, doch es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass dieser Rat in den kommenden Jahren tatsächlich entweder weitere Aufgaben wird übernehmen müssen oder weitere Mitglieder braucht. Schon allein aus diesem Grund sollten wir frühzeitig damit beginnen, weitere mögliche Nachfolger der Ratsmitglieder auszubilden.“

„Wenn Ihr den das Geld für die Grenzwachen kürzt, müssen sämtliche Pläne erneut umgeschrieben werden!“, protestierte Glorfindel und Erestor wagte es wieder, zu ihm zu sehen. Sturm toste in den blauen Augen, und er sah Erestor nicht an.

Elrond hob eine Hand. „Ich möchte einen Vorschlag machen, der hoffentlich alle hier Versammelten zufrieden stellt. Ich wäre bereit, zwei meiner persönlichen Räume zur Vergügung zu stellen, um darin dieses Haus des Lernens einzurichten. Solange ich keine Familie mein Eigen nenne, benötige ich ohnehin keine fünf Räume für mich allein, und die beiden zur Westseite gelegenen betrete ich vielleicht einmal im Monat.“

„Das wäre natürlich kein Dauerzustand“, fügte er mit einem strengen Blick hinzu. „Lord Erestor, Lord Lindir, bitte besprecht mit Lady Ferithil die Pläne für das neue Haus. Lady Tinnim, erstellt eine Liste der in Frage kommenden Kinder. Wir müssen den Eltern die Arbeitskraft ersetzen, die ihnen verloren geht, wenn die Kinder zum Haus des Lernens gehen. Lord Ivorcharan, bitte versucht abzuschätzen, wie viele Arbeiter wir zusätzlich zur Verfügung stellen müssten. Lord Aeglirar, ich weiß, dass Ihr noch einige Berater in Lindon kennt. Schreibt dorthin und fragt, ob sie sich vorstellen könnten, eine Stellung in Imladris anzunehmen. Lady Certhdinen, erstellt einen Plan mit dem Eurer Einschätzung nach Wichtigsten, das ein zukünftiger Schreiber oder Verwalter wissen muss. Ich werde meinen eigenen Teil dazu beitragen und mich der geschichtlichen Ereignisse sowie der politischen Verhältnisse annehmen.“

Elrond legte die Hand auf den Tisch und lächelte sonnig in die Runde. „Ich lerne immer wieder viel dazu, was die Leitung einer Siedlung betrifft. Lord Lindir, Lord Erestor, habt Dank für diesen Antrag. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden alle irgendwann einmal viel Nutzen daraus ziehen. Sobald wir unsere Details ausgearbeitet haben, werden wir darüber beraten, wann wir sie in die Tat umsetzen können.“

☼

„Lord Erestor, Lord Lindir – meine Glückwünsche. Euer Vorschlag ist großartig, und Lord Erestor, Eure Durchsetzungsfähigkeit sucht ihresgleichen.“ Aeglirar schüttelte ihnen die Hände und lachte laut heraus. „Lord Erestor, ich gebe es nur ungern zu, doch ich glaube, Ihr seid der einzige in Imladris, der Lord Glorfindel dermaßen in Rage bringen kann!“

„Es ist erstaunlich“, stimmte Ivorcharan zu und trat zu ihnen. „Man bekommt eine Vorstellung davon, wie er auf dem Schlachtfeld ist, wenn man Euch beobachtet.“

Ferithil kicherte. „Wäre Erestor eine Horde Orks, würden sie sich trotzdem nicht von Lord Glorfindel beeindrucken lassen.“

Schallendes Gelächter war die Folge. Aeglirar drohte ihr mit dem Finger und kniff ein Auge zusammen. „Lady Ferithil, gebt Acht! Sollte Lord Glorfindel Euch hören, wird er Euch in der nächsten Unterweisung wahrscheinlich doppelt so hart drillen.“

Sie verzog das Gesicht und die beiden älteren Lords verabschiedeten sich lachend. Zurück blieben die vier jungen Ratsmitglieder mit ihren Schreibern. Lindir grinste Erestor erschöpft an. „Nun ja, wir haben es geschafft. Wobei ich besser sagen sollte, du hast es geschafft.“

„Unsinn! Ich habe nur-“

„Lord Glorfindel zusammen geschrien, bis er keine Widerworte mehr gefunden hat?“, vollendete Tinnim trocken und hob die Augenbraue. „Es war beeindruckend, Torlenn, ohne jede Frage. Trotzdem bin ich nicht sicher, ob das sie Art und Weise ist, auf die dieser Rat Entscheidungen treffen sollte.“

„Ich finde, er hat sich wunderbar geschlagen, Tin!“, protestierte Ferithil und legte ihren Arm um Erestor. „Kommt, lasst uns Mittag essen gehen! Ich sterbe vor Hunger!“

„Und vor Eifer, allen zu erzählen, wie Erestor Lord Glorfindel besiegt hat!“, knurrte Tinnim, doch sie folgte ihnen. Erestor lächelte vor sich hin. Das Gefühl des Triumphs tat wirklich gut.

☼

Er verabschiedete sich nach dem Mittagessen und schlug den Weg zu Dinethars Haus ein. Heute würde er daheim arbeiten, und sie durfte im Haus spielen. Nach diesem Morgen konnte er sich eine kleine Pause am Nachmittag erlauben.

Beschwingt klopfte er an die Haustür. Drinnen hörte er eilige Schritte, dann öffnete Dinethar. Erestor lächelte der jungen Mutter freundlich zu. „Ich will dich nicht stören, Dinethar. Ich wollte nur gern nach Airondis abholen. Ich arbeite heute Nachmittag daheim, da kann sie ruhig zu mir kommen.“

Ihre Augen wurden weit. „Oh – aber Lord Erestor, Lord Glorfindel hat sie doch gerade erst abgeholt!“

Plötzlich fühlte Erestor sich, als hätte man ihm eine Faust in den Magen geschlagen. „Was? Wieso – was macht Lord Glorfindel mit meiner Mutter?“

Dinethar wurde kreidebleich. „Wusstet Ihr nicht davon? Lord Erestor, vergebt mir! Ich dachte – als er das erste Mal kam und sie zu einem Spaziergang abholen wollte, da sagte er, Ihr wüsstet, wo er sei – da dachte ich, dass er, weil Ihr doch so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht habt, dass er vielleicht aus Dankbarkeit -“

Der eingebildete Lord und Dankbarkeit? Erestor wurde schlecht.

„Weißt du, wo er mit ihr hingegangen ist?“, würgte er heraus und Dinethar nickte hastig.

„Sie gehen immer in die Gärten, am liebsten zu dem kleinen Brunnen hinter den Rosensträuchern. Aber – Lord Erestor, ich glaube nicht, dass er Airondis etwas getan hat! Sie freut sich immer so, wenn sie ihn sieht ...“

Erestor hörte nicht mehr zu. Er fuhr auf dem Fuße herum und hastete in Richtung Gärten. Nein, tun wollte Glorfindel Airondis vielleicht wirklich nichts – doch sie über sie lustig machen, das konnte er sicher! Airondis war so kindlich, so naiv, sie würde nicht einmal merken, dass sie veralbert wurde, und er hatte Glorfindel gerade heute eine solche Niederlage eingebracht …!

Er hörte das Lachen seiner Mutter schon von Weitem und sein Schritt wurde langsamer. Es war -

„Glorfindel, du solltest wirklich besser Acht geben!“, sagte die ihm wohl bekannte Stimme neckend. „Was wird man nur in der Stadt sagen, wenn du klatschnass durch die Straßen läufst?“

„Man wird sagen, dass mich weder Feuer noch Wasser schreckt, Airondis.“ Glorfindels Stimme war amüsiert und klang voll, hatte nichts mehr von dem barschen Ton, den Erestor kannte. „Und dass ich eine gute Erziehung genossen habe, schließlich habe ich den Schmuck einer Dame gerettet.“

Erestor stand wie fest gefroren. Er hätte sich nicht einmal rühren können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Etwas war geschehen. Er wusste es. Etwas war geschehen, doch er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was es war.

Lachen. „Ein Blumenkranz, Glorfindel. Ich hätte mir auch einen neuen binden können.“

„Unsinn, dieser hier gefiel dir doch so gut.“

Airondis’ Stimme wurde weich. „Die Vergissmeinicht erinnern mich an Felaforns Augen. Sag, glaubst du nicht, dass er bald zurück kehren wird? Die Zeit seiner Wache muss doch demnächst abgelaufen sein.“

„Bestimmt.“

Erestors Fäuste ballten sich. ‚Lüge. Lüge!‘, schrie er innerlich, doch es gelang ihm nicht, sich zu rühren. Sein Vater würde nicht zurückkehren. Niemals wieder. Wie konnte Glorfindel seine Mutter so anlügen!

Schritte näherten sich, eine Gestalt bog um die Ecke. Erestor schwankte. Airondis blinzelte ihn erstaunt an, lächelte dann und nickte, bevor sie zu einem nahen Rosenstrauch ging und einige der Blüten brach. Auf ihrem sorgfältig geflochtenen Haar saß ein feuchter Kranz aus Vergissmeinnicht und Efeu.

Ohne Erestor weitere Beachtung zu schenken, ging sie zurück in die kleine Laube. „Hier, Glorfindel – ich binde dir auch einen. Das lenkt die Leute vielleicht von deinen nassen Kleidern ab.“

„Das ist sehr freundlich von dir, Airondis, doch du musst dich wirklich nicht -“

„Ich will aber, Lord Glorfindel. Rosen stehen dir sicher gut, besonders diese mit dem rosa Rand.“

Airondis’ Tonfall erinnerte Erestor an seine Kindheit. Damals hatte sie ihm auch so energisch den Kopf zurecht gesetzt. Im Augenwinkel spürte er ein Brennen. Airondis war zurück – zurück in ihrer Jugend. In der Zeit, als es Erestor noch nicht gegeben hatte. Vor dem Fall Gondolins. Und derjenige, der das geschafft zu haben schien, war ausgerechnet Glorfindel. Der allzeit mürrische, schnippische Gondoledhel, der Erestor bei jeder Gelegenheit das Leben sauer machte. Mit dem er sich heute Morgen erst ein Schreiduell geliefert hatte, das wieder ganz Imladris auf Wochen unterhalten würde.

Viel schlimmer als das wog jedoch, dass er nun den endgültigen Beweis für seine Ängste vor sich hatte. Was Thinferil ihm verschwiegen und Rithelion ihm nicht hatte sagen können, war zur grausamen Gewissheit geworden. Airondis hatte Glorfindel gekannt. Er hatte sie gekannt. Die beiden sprachen miteinander, als wären sie Freunde. Vertraute. Ähnlich wie er und seine Freunde. Zwischen ihnen gab es nicht einmal mehr höfliche Titel.

„Airondis, du übertreibst. Wird Felaforn nicht eifersüchtig weren, wenn ihm das zugetragen wird?“

Erneutes Lachen, sehr fröhlich und frei. „Auf _dich,_ Glorfindel?“

Der Mann stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. Ein wenig aufgerüttelt runzelte Erestor die Stirn. Er wusste, dass sein Vater immer sehr über Airondis gewacht hatte; es hatte einige Male Streit zwischen seinen Eltern gegeben deswegen. Seine Mutter schien die Gefühle seines Vaters in dieser Hinsicht nie sehr ernst genommen zu haben. Was für einen Charakter hatte die Frau, die ihn aufgezogen hatte, eigentlich? Wer war die Airondis, die hier zum Vorschein kam?

Das Gespräch war wieder ruhiger geworden. Es ging um Rosen, die Farbe von Glorfindels Kleidung und passende Ergänzungen.

Er musste einige Male tief durchatmen, doch dann hatte er seinen Mut zusammen genommen. Langsam schlich er zur Hecke. Er wusste, dass an einer Stelle ein kleiner Durchguck war.

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war ein ausgesprochen friedfertiges. Glorfindel und Airondis saßen sich gegenüber auf den Bänken, sie flocht einen zweiten Kranz, während der Lord ihr zusah. Er war in der Tat patschnass, doch es schien ihm wenig auszumachen. Sein Blick ruhte, jetzt, da seine Gesprächspartnerin sich auf etwas anderes konzentrierte, mit einem solchen Ausdruck von Wehmut auf ihr, dass Erestor unwillkürlich schlucken musste. Diesen Ausdruck sah er bei Glorfindel zum ersten Mal.

Wie festgewachsen blieb er, wo er war, bis der Kranz aus Airondis’ Fingern rutschte und sie sich fast angstvoll umsah. „Wo-? Wo-?“, stammelte sie und Glorfindel erhob sich rasch.

„Airondis, alles ist gut“, sagte er sanft. „Erkennst du mich?“

Sie starrte ihn an und wurde ruhiger. „Du bist ein Freund“, sagte sie mit jener brüchigen Stimme, an die Erestor sich so gewöhnt hatte. „Der helle Freund von Erestor.“

„Richtig. Bist du müde, Airondis? Sollen wir heimgehen? Erestor kommt bestimmt auch bald, dann könnt ihr gemeinsam essen und danach kannst du schlafen gehen. Klingt das gut?“

Airondis nickte. Ihre Hände spielten unruhig mit ihrem Kleiderstoff. Glorfindel ergriff sanft eine davon. „Airondis, komm. Ganz ruhig und langsam. Gib mir die Hand und wir gehen zurück zu Frau Dinethar, ja?“

Sie folgte dem vorsichtigen Drängen und Erestor zog sich hastig zurück, versteckte sich hinter den Rosensträuchern, von denen Airondis vorhin die Rosen gebrochen hatte. Keiner der beiden sah auch nur in diese Richtung. Glorfindel stützte und leitete die Frau. Auf seinem Kopf saß ein halbfertiger Rosenkranz.

☼

„Guten Abend, Airondis.“ Erestor begrüßte seine Mutter mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, was die alte Frau verwundert blinzeln ließ.

„Wer ist das?“, fragte sie Dinethar, die betreten neben ihr stand, und Erestor musste die Tränen unterdrücken. Er hörte diese Frage regelmäßig, doch heute traf sie besonders hart.

„Erestor. Ich bin dein Sohn“, sagte er rau und Airondis schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hab ich ja noch nie gehört!“

Doch sie ging friedlich an Erestors Hand mit, aß zu Abend und legte sich schlafen. Zwar veranstaltete sie beim Waschen eine mittelgroße Überschwemmung, doch Erestor schimpfte diesmal nicht. Glorfindel war patschnass gewesen. Airondis schien gerne Männer nass zu machen. Sie mochte Wasser.

Er verzichtete darauf, in die Halle des Feuers zu gehen. Zwar war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Glorfindel zu treffen, sehr gering, doch er wollte auch Elrond heute nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Er wollte keine Fragen beantworten. Er wollte eigentlich niemanden sehen.


	13. Chapter 13

„Bei allen Valar! Lord Erestor, man möchte meinen, Ihr wäret betrunken!“

Er ließ das Schwert sinken und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirne. Glorfindel stapfte auf ihn zu, das Gesicht im Zorn verzogen. Mit einer groben Bewegung riss er ihm das Schwert aus der Hand. „Wenn Ihr nicht bald besser zielt, erschlagt Ihr noch Euch selbst mit Eurer eigenen Waffe!“, zürnte er.

Wortlos wandte Erestor sich ab und wich Tinnims besorgtem Blick aus. Seine Freundin hatte inne gehalten. Statt weiter mit Rithelion zu fechten, beobachtete sie ihn nun, und er ertrug es nicht.

„Ich bin erschöpft und habe heute noch viel Arbeit vor mir, Lord Glorfindel. Ihr werdet mich entschuldigen“, sagte er kurz und wollte gehen.

„Restor?“

Über die Schulter warf er Tinnim ein Lächeln zu. „Es ist schon gut, Tin. Wir sehen uns nachher beim Mittagessen.“

Der Kommandant von Imladris ließ ihn ziehen, doch Erestor spürte die Blicke im Nacken. Hastig begab er sich zum Badehaus. Erst, als er um die Kurve gebogen war, verließ ihn das Gefühl.

☼

„Es ist ohnehin viel zu früh zum Kämpfen. Die Sonne ist gerade erst aufgegangen und schon sollen wir auf dem Übungsplatz sein. Das ist zu früh, nicht wahr, Heleth?“

Die Katze schnurrte, obwohl seine kraulende Hand nass war. Erestor seufzte und lehnte sich in dem kleinen Becken nach hinten. Heleth ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen und schaffte es geschickt, den Sturz ins Wasser zu vermeiden. Er lächelte. „Du bist wirklich eine ganz Kluge, nicht wahr, Heleth?“, murmelte er der Katze zu und strich nachdenklich über ihren Bauch. „Oh, oh – weiß Certhdinen schon, dass du wieder Junge bekommst? Vielleicht wird Lindir ihr ja eines für sein neues Geschwisterchen abnehmen, hm? Was meinst du?“

Die Katze schnurrte nur noch lauter und räkelte sich am Rand des Beckens. Erestor seufzte und kam zurück auf seine Gedanken. „Was soll ich machen, Heleth?“, flüsterte er dem Tier zu und drückte den Kopf in ihr weiches Fell. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, weshalb ich solche Angst habe. Ich – es ist – ich wusste doch, dass beide aus Gondolin kommen! Es war doch nicht so überraschend, dass sie zumindest voneinander gehört hatten. Oder?“

‚Auf _dich,_ Glorfindel?‘

Schweigend vergrub er die Hände in Heleth’ Fell. Er hatte zwei Tage gebraucht, um alles aufzuschreiben, was er über das Leben seiner Eltern in Gondolin wusste. Am Ende hatte er feststellen müssen, dass es nicht sehr viel war. Er kannte kaum mehr als die Namen seiner Großeltern und Tanten und einige Geschichten, die ihm dunkel in Erinnerung geblieben waren. Geschichten von Festen oder von den Gesellen in der Werkstatt seines Großvaters. Weder Airondis noch Anerrine hatten jemals wirklich über Ilinde gesprochen. Er wusste, dass Anerrine und Nende, die jüngere Schwester seines Vaters, sich nicht besonders gemocht hatten. Doch die Namen seiner Familie waren mehr oder weniger die einzigen, die ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben waren. Alle anderen waren verschwunden, obwohl er seinen Kopf anstrengte, bis er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Erestor war sich sicher, dass er die Namen erkennen würde, wenn er sie erneut hörte. Doch Thinferils strikte Weigerung, ihm mehr über Gondolin zu erzählen, machte es unwahrscheinlich.

Er hatte an Anerrine geschrieben, doch mit ihrer Antwort war nicht so bald zu rechnen. Die Wege nach Mithlond waren nicht immer sicher, und der nächste Bote würde erst in zwei Wochen aufbrechen.

Von den anderen war niemand mehr geblieben. Er erinnerte sich noch dunkel an zwei andere Männer, die in der ersten Zeit in Eregion bei ihnen, Thinferil, Nassaer und Anerrine gelebt hatten. Laegereb und Menol waren ihren Namen gewesen. Laegereb war verschwunden. Er wusste nicht mehr, was mit ihm geschehen war. Menol war in den Westen gegangen, als eine Frau ihn abgewiesen hatte.  
Er erinnerte sich auch noch an Sarnorthad und dessen Mutter, Sirthaen. Sie hatten Anerrine erst nach Mithlond begleitet und sich dann mit unbekanntem Ziel auf die Reise begeben.

‚Die Gweladrim sind Wanderer, Hengol‘, hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter. ‚Sie bleiben nie lang an einem Ort. Wir sind umher gezogen, seit wir unsere Heimat verloren haben, und wir werden umher ziehen, bis wir sie wieder finden. Die Gweladrim sind Luft, unsichtbar für aller Augen, überall und nirgendwo zugleich, ohne Namen, ohne Heimat, ohne Familie.‘

Gweladrim. Er hatte diesen Begriff nie von jemand anderem als seinen Eltern, Thinferil und Anerrine gehört. Selbst sie hatten ihn nur selten benutzt, und nur, wenn sie sicher waren, allein zu sein. Ohne zu wissen warum, hatte Erestor trotz aller Neugier nie danach gefragt, wer die Gweladrim eigentlich waren. Er wusste, dass er zu ihnen gehörte, weil seine Eltern und alle, die ihnen nahe standen, zu ihnen gehörten. Doch er hatte selbst Tinnim und Aegalad verschwiegen, dass er ein Gweledhel war.

Damals war es ihm auch nicht wichtig erschienen. Für ihn war Ost-in-Edhil Heimat gewesen, und er hatte sich nie danach gesehnt, von dort fort zu gehen. Laegereb, Menol, Sirthaen und Sarnorthad hingegen hatten ihre Heimat nicht in Eregion gefunden. Seine Eltern waren zuerst nur geblieben, weil er geboren worden war. So hatte Anerrine es ihm immer erzählt, bevor auch sie weiter nach Mithlond gezogen war und nur noch er, seine Eltern, Thinferil und Nassaer von den Gweladrim übrig waren.

Es hatte noch mehr von ihnen gegeben. Erestor wusste es, doch auch nach diesen Namen zermarterte er sich vergeblich den Kopf. Sie waren Schatten und vage Schemen aus seiner frühesten Kindheit. Gesprächsfetzen, Lachen und leiser, trauriger Gesang, der ihn in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte. Sie waren Arme, die ihn gehalten hatten, Stimmen, die ihn liebevoll riefen, doch an keinen von ihnen konnte er sich noch deutlich genug erinnern, um einen Namen aus den Tiefen zu zwingen.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass seine Eltern Ausgestoßene gewesen waren, im Grunde genommen. Er hatte nie ganz den Grund dafür verstanden; nie richtig gewusst, warum sie sich von anderen Elben fern hielten, wenn sie konnten, und sich nur mit einigen wenigen anfreundeten. Obwohl sie immer zu allen freundlich gewesen waren. Viele aus Eregion, das wusste er, glaubten bis heute, sie seien Freunde der Familie gewesen. Doch selbst hatten seine Eltern nur Naurang und Rhiweril als ihre Freunde bezeichnet. Auch Dinethars Mutter, Thelarth, war ihnen willkommen gewesen, doch das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war nie sonderlich eng. Thinferil und Nassaer waren die Bindeglieder. Erst, als Dinethar geboren wurde, hatte Airondis sich Thelarth gegenüber mehr geöffnet.

Rithelion und Laervilui waren erst in Imladris zu Freunden geworden, nachdem sein Vater Rithelion und Lindir bei der Verteidigung Eregions getroffen hatte. Sie waren damals mit Lord Elrond aus Lindon gekommen, ebenso wie Aeglirar. Ivorcharan und Certhdinen hingegen waren bereits in Ost-in-Edhil gute Bekannte gewesen. Ivorcharan hatte im gleichen Gebäude wie Airondis gearbeitet, ebenso wie Certhdinen, doch sie hatte auch in ihrer Nähe gelebt.  
Daher kannte er auch Ferithils Großeltern, Orothir und Hirilvaed. Sie waren Nachbarn gewesen, wenn auch keine guten Bekannten. Ihre Enkeltochter hatte er erst auf der Flucht aus Ost-in-Edhil getroffen.  
Ferithil war damals schwer verletzt und bewusstlos gewesen. Ihre Großeltern in Ost-in-Edhil gestorben.

Seufzend legte Erestor den Kopf neben Heleth ab und sah der Katze in die Augen. „Aeglirar wäre auch niemals hier geblieben, wenn Ivorcharans Familie nicht zu Lady Galadriel nach Lothlorien geflohen wäre“, teilte er dem Tier mit, das ihn mit der Nase anstupste. „Er ist doch auch nur geblieben, weil er seinen Cousin nicht allein hier wissen wollte. Es ist alles so zufällig, Heleth. Die Elben sind gekommen und gegangen, und kaum jemand ist noch da, den ich fragen könnte. Und Thinferil antwortet mir nicht.“

„Thinferil wird einen guten Grund haben, dir nicht antworten zu wollen, Erestor.“

Er schrak zusammen. Certhdinen ließ sich neben ihm ins Becken gleiten und schloss aufatmend die Augen. „Lord Glorfindel weiß, was er tut, doch er könnte ruhig daran denken, dass nicht alle von uns den ganzen Tag auf dem Übungsplatz verbringen.“

Erestor schnitt eine Grimasse. Certhdinen öffnete die Augen wieder und lächelte ihn gütig an. „Warum ist Gondolin mit einem Mal so wichtig für dich, Erestor? Weder Thinferil noch deine Eltern haben je viel darüber gesprochen. Warum nun auf einmal all diese Fragen danach?“

Er hob unbehaglich die Schultern. Heleth erhob sich und spazierte zu ihrer Herrin, um den Kopf an ihrer Schulter zu reiben.

„Ich sehe dir an, dass du dich vor etwas fürchtest, Erestor“, fuhr Certhdinen fort. „Oder vor jemandem. Auch wenn Eure Streitereien durchaus erheiternd sind, du bist Lord Glorfindel gegenüber ausgesprochen angriffslustig. Fast, als müsstest du dich und deine Mutter verteidigen, bevor er euch schaden kann. Doch warum sollte er euch schaden wollen? Und wofür? Dinge, die in Gondolin geschehen sind? Egal, was es war, Erestor, es ist zu lange her, als dass man sich deshalb noch Vorwürfe machen sollte. Deine Eltern haben bewiesen, dass sie gute, aufrichtige Elben sind. Auch Lord Glorfindel wird wissen, dass Maeglin und seine Anhänger noch in Gondolin getötet wurden. Er kann deinen Eltern keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass sie überlebt haben und er nicht. Dir kann er erst recht keine Vorwürfe machen. Du wurdest erst in Eregion geboren.“

‚Das ist es eben, was ich auch wissen möchte‘, wisperte eine Stimme in Erestor. ‚Es gibt keinen Grund, ihn zu fürchten. Selbst wenn er meine Eltern kannte, selbst wenn er sie besser kannte, als er zugibt – was sollte er über sie wissen? Er hätte sich doch kaum mit ihnen abgegeben, wenn sie in Gondolin bereits Geächtete gewesen wären. Was auch immer sie dazu getrieben hat, so für sich zu bleiben, es kann mit Gondolin und Maeglins Verrat nichts zu tun haben.‘

Doch eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass das Geheimnis, das seine Eltern stets umgeben hatte, bereits in Gondolin seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Vielleicht nicht mit Maeglin. Doch seine Wurzeln reichten weit, weit in Gondolins Tage der Blüte zurück, und alle Gweladrim teilten es sich.

☼

„Ich werde heute Abend vermutlich erst spät kommen können. Nachmittags ist eine wichtige Besprechung mit den Ortsvorstehern.“

Dinethar lächelte ihn warm an. „Sollte Airondis eingeschlafen sein, bis Ihr kommt, Lord Erestor – sie darf sehr gerne wieder bei uns bleiben.“

„Ist Fuingael nicht-?“

„Fuingael findet es wunderbar, wie lieb Airondis mit Gillos spielt“, widersprach Dinethar sofort. „Er hat ganz sicher nichts gegen die Anwesenheit Eurer Mutter, Lord Erestor. Ganz sicher nicht!“

Erestor atmete tief durch und wappnete sich. „Wenn du das sagst, Dinethar. Eine Sache noch. „Wenn Lord Glorfindel wieder kommt – lass ihn mit Airondis spazieren gehen.“

Sie lächelte erleichtert. „Oh, ich wusste, dass er ihr nichts tun-“

„Doch sage ihm nicht, dass ich von seinen kleinen Ausflügen mit ihr weiß“, fiel Erestor ihr ins Wort, und die Erleichterung wich Unverständnis.

„Weshalb-“

„Ich will einfach nicht, dass er davon erfährt. Am Ende glaubt er noch, ich überwachte alle seine Bewegungen hier“, unterbrach er harscher als notwendig. „Ich bitte dich sehr, diesem Wunsch zu entsprechen.“

Sie neigte zustimmend den Kopf. Er konnte sehen, dass sie nicht verstand, was hier vor sich ging. Wenn Erestor ehrlich war, verstand er es auch nicht. Er überantwortete seine hilflose Mutter, die sich manchmal kaum an ihren eigenen Namen erinnerte, einem Man, von dem er nicht wusste, welches Spiel er spielte. Wenn Airondis nun etwas zustieß – er würde sich das nie verzeihen können.

Doch für eine kurze Zeit war Airondis wieder sie selbst gewesen. Für kurze Zeit hatte sie wieder gewusst, dass es da einen besonderen Mann gegeben hatte – sie hatte sich an Gondolin erinnert, und an Felaforn und Glorfindel. Wenn er ihr genug Zeit gab, vielleicht, eines Tages, würde sie sich dann auch wieder an ihr Kind erinnern.

Erestor hasste sich dafür, solche Hoffnungen in einen Mann zu setzen, der ihn offensichtlich verabscheute. Doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er wollte seine Mutter zurück, und er wollte endlich diesen dunklen Schleier lüften, der über ihrer Vergangenheit lag.

☼

„Estelaer, ich gehe jetzt.“

Seine Schreiberin hob den Kopf. Die Frage stand deutlich in ihrem Gesicht und Erestor hob die mit Papieren vollgestopfte Tasche hoch. „Falls jemand mich suchen sollte, ich sitze in den Rosengärten. Die Luft hier drin ist unerträglich.“

„Ihr solltet bei Gelegenheit mit Lord Elrond sprechen, Lord Erestor“, merkte sie schüchtern an. „Euch wird so oft übel oder schwindelig, wenn Ihr hier sitzt und arbeitet. Das kann nicht gut sein.“

„Ach was. Es wird ja besser, sobald ich draußen bin. Davon abgesehen ist Hochsommer, Estelaer. Draußen zu sein, wird mir sicher nicht schaden.“

Sie blieb besorgt zurück. Erestor hastete davon und verdrängte mit aller Macht das schlechte Gewissen. Sie meinte es gut. Alle meinten es gut mit ihm. Elrond hatte ihm sogar angeboten, in eine andere Schreibstube umzuziehen, und ließ oft genug Tee auf seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Dabei belog er sie alle und nutzte jede sich bietende Ausrede, um sich zu der kleinen Laube schleichen zu können.

Seit Monaten ging das nun bereits so. Glorfindel holte Airondis spätestens alle vier Tage zu einem Spaziergang ab und saß stundenlang mit ihr in der kleinen Laube bei den Rosensträuchern. Erestor wusste die Zeichen inzwischen zu deuten. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Glorfindels Blicke an diesen Tagen während der morgendlichen Übungseinheiten besonders häufig auf ihm ruhten. Und es waren immer Tage, an denen die Ratssitzung am Morgen Statt fand.

Er spürte die Blicke des anderen Lords, wann immer er sich in seiner Nähe befand. Oft sogar schon, bevor er Glorfindel bewusst wahr genommen hatte. Doch es schien niemandem außer ihm selbst aufzufallen, wie oft Glorfindels Augen auf ihm lagen.

Auf der anderen Seite schien auch niemandem aufgefallen zu sein, dass Airondis und Glorfindel oft zusammen unterwegs waren. Dinethar und Fuingael waren zum Schweigen verpflichtet worden. Thinferil, die noch ein Mal zu Besuch gekommen war, hatte Erestor ihrer Nichte gegenüber unterstützt. Später hatte sie ihm eindringlich davon abgeraten, nichts gegen diese Spaziergänge zu unternehmen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, an das Erestor sich erinnern konnte, dass er sich wirklich mit ihr gestritten hatte. Er dachte immer noch nicht gern daran zurück. Thinferil stand ihm ähnlich nahe wie Anerrine.

Doch beide Frauen ließen ihn nun im Stich, was seine Zweifel und Ängste betraf. Aus Anerrines letzten Briefen hatte er nicht mehr erfahren, als dass Glorfindel einige Male in der Werkstatt seines Großvaters gewesen war. Außerdem schrieb seine Tante, dass es keinen Grund für ihn gebe, sich so zu erregen. Es gäbe nichts Schlechtes über seine Eltern zu berichten. Falls Glorfindel solcherlei Absichten habe, solle Erestor sich sofort an Elrond wenden.

Erestor wagte nicht, in seinen Briefen die Gweladrim anzusprechen. Jahrhunderte des Schweigens verboten ihm, in einem so verräterischen Dokument wie einem Brief dieses geheime Wort Preis zu geben. Solange er nicht wusste, welche Bedeutung es hatte, konnte er die Folgen nicht abschätzen, wenn ein solcher Brief in die falschen Hände geriet.

Thinferil war wortlos gegangen, als er es ausgesprochen hatte. Seitdem schreckte er nachts des Öfteren schweißgebadet hoch in der Erwartung, draußen den Boten zu hören, der die Nachricht von Thinferils Tod überbrachte. Der Gedanke, dass sie sich im Streit getrennt hatten, ließ ihn nicht los. Sie würde wohl kaum vor dem nächsten Frühjahr wieder nach Imladris kommen. Ab Beginn des Sommers wusste kaum noch jemand, meistens nicht einmal Rithelion, wo Thinferil war. Sie kannte alle Verstecke der Orks in der Umgebung, und sie durchforstete sie alle der Reihe nach. Nur, wenn ein Angriff bevorstand, tauchte sie kurz auf und verschwand erneut, sobald die Wächter gewarnt waren.

Und die Tage verstrichen, und das Leben ging weiter. Laerviluis Schwangerschaft war mittlerweile offensichtlich. Heleth hatte fünf Junge geboren. Eines davon hatte Erestor Gillos geschenkt. Der Knabe und Airondis liebten das Tier heiß und innig.

Und Glorfindels Gespräche mit Airondis drehten sich weiterhin im Kreis.

Erestor machte Halt, verbarg seine Tasche in einem Strauch und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu seinem Durchguck. Das Bild der beiden, die einander gegenüber saßen, war mittlerweile vertraut. Er konnte beinahe im Schlaf die Sätze mitsprechen, welche gewechselt wurden. Zu Anfang hatte Glorfindel sich noch langsam vorgetastet. Er hatte sich lange und geduldig mit Airondis unterhalten. Doch mittlerweile schien er ungeduldiger geworden zu sein. Vielleicht war es die Wärme, die ihn häufig gereizt werden ließ. Vielleicht war es etwas anderes.

Erestor seufzte innerlich, als er das bereits begonnene Gespräch belauschte.

„Die Laube ist an so warmen Tagen wirklich der einzige Ort, an dem man es aushält, oder? Glorfindel?“

„Sicher.“

„Bist du ärgerlich?“ Airondis’ Augen suchten besorgt das Gesicht des Lords ab. „Gab es Ärger bei den Wachen? Hast du dich erneut Maeglins wegen mit König Turgon gestritten?“

„Nein.“

Kurzes Schweigen. Airondis’ Finger spielten mit dem Stickrahmen, den Glorfindel ihr vor einigen Wochen geschenkt hatten. Sie arbeitete nun immer daran, wenn sie in der Laube saßen.

„Bist du ärgerlich auf Cugellil?“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“ Glorfindels dunkles Gesicht zeigte keine große Regung. Airondis seufzte leicht.

„Sie schien bedrückt zu sein …“

„Es hat nichts zu bedeuten.“

Sie neigte ihren Kopf. „Wenn du das sagst.“

Das Schweigen dauerte länger. Erestor erahnte die Worte, bevor Glorfindel sie aussprach. Er hatte sie oft genug gehört.

„Lord Erestor hat sich im Rat wieder über die Maßen ereifert. Ich ärgere mich über ihn. Hörst du mich, Airondis? Erestor. Nicht König Turgon oder Duilin, auch nicht Tuor oder Maeglin oder Cugellil. Airondis – ich weiß, dass du mich hörst. Das hier ist nicht Gondolin. Das weißt du auch recht gut, nicht wahr?“

Diesmal antwortete Airondis nicht. Sie stickte weiter, als habe sie Glorfindel gar nicht gehört. Doch der fuhr unbarmherzig fort: „Erestor – dieser Name sagt dir etwas. Ich erkenne es an deinen Augen, wenn ich ihn ausspreche. Du kennst Erestor. du hast ihn geboren, vor langer Zeit, Jahrhunderte, nachdem Gondolin und ich gefallen waren. Du hast ihn aufgezogen, deinen Sohn, deinen Liebling, an dem du so sehr hängst, dass du nicht schwinden konntest, nachdem Felaforn von Orks getötet worden war.“

„Findest du nicht auch, dass der Herbst dieses Jahr lang auf sich warten lässt?“ Airondis hatte den Kopf über ihre Handarbeit gebeugt, tief, als wolle sie sich vor den Worten Glorfindels verstecken.

Dessen Augen wurden hart. „Airondis, tu nicht, als hättest du mich nicht gehört. Ich weiß genau, dass du das tust.“

Die Frau begann zu zittern. Der Stickrahmen rutschte aus ihren Fingern und schlug auf dem Boden auf. Sie fuhr mit den Händen in ihre Haare, riss daran und starrte Glorfindel mit entsetzten Augen an. „Felaforn?“, kreischte sie fast und Erestor wollte aus seinem Versteck stürmen, Glorfindel daran hindern, sie weiter unter Druck zu setzen und Airondis davon abhalten, weiter den Namen seines Vaters zu rufen.

Es war wie immer. Während er noch mit aller Gewalt um eine Entscheidung rang, wie er sich verhalten sollte, war der Spuk bereits vorüber. Airondis’ Hände sanken herab, ihr Gesicht nahm einen leeren Ausdruck an und sie summte abgehackte Fetzen vor sich hin.

Glorfindel erhob sich ruckartig, ging einige Schritte und hieb mit der Faust gegen eine Säule. „Maeglin brate in den Feuern Morgoths dafür!“, fluchte er und Erestor zuckte in seinem Versteck zusammen. Üblicherweise setzte Glorfindel sich zu Airondis, tröstete seine Mutter und hielt sie im Arm, bis sie wieder das fröhliche, etwas verwirrte Kind war.

Doch heute war es anders, und selten war der Lord des Hauses der Goldenen Blume ihm so alt und verbittert erschienen wie in diesem Moment.


	14. Chapter 14

„Uff!“

Erestor schlug die Tür hinter Ferithil ins Schloss und seine Freundin schüttelte sich wie ein junger Hund. „Was für ein Wetter! Wir können gar nicht mehr arbeiten, so schlimm ist es geworden!“, klagte sie und er half ihr aus dem dicken wollenen Mantel, der schwer vom Regen in seinen Händen hing. Darunter waren Ferithils Kleider feucht und sie rieb sich kurz über die Arme.

„Willst du dich kurz in die Halle des Feuers setzen und dich aufwärmen?“, fragte er und hing den Mantel auf. Ferithil schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich um.

„Eigentlich wollte Belegron mich hier abholen, sobald ich von der Baustelle zurück bin, weil doch die Ratssitzung gleich beginnt. Wo steckt er?“

Erestor lächelte. „Ich fürchte, in der Küche.“

Ferithil verdrehte die Augen, schnaubte und machte sich auf den Weg. Er folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. „Ich ziehe ihm die Ohren lang, wenn er wieder den Küchenmädchen schöne Augen macht!“, drohte sie an und er lachte.

„Du kannst es nicht verhindern, Ithil, und Mirfuin scheint dem ja auch nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein – Lady Certhdinen.“

Die Bibliothekarin, die gemeinsam mit Lindir, Tinnim und Aeglirar vor dem Raum des Rates stand, drehte sich lächelnd zu ihnen um. „Ah, Lord Erestor. Lady Ferithil, kommt Ihr von draußen? Wollt Ihr noch andere Kleider anziehen, bevor wir beginnen? Ich bin mir sicher, Lord Elrond wird Verständnis haben.“

Ferithil winkte ab. Ihr scharfer Blick richtete sich auf Lindir und Tinnim, die unbehaglich drein sahen. „So schlimm ist es nicht, Lady Certhdinen. Darf ich fragen, worüber Ihr gesprochen habt?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Certhdinens Stimme war warm und ruhig wie immer, und sie lächelte. „Ich hatte vorgeschlagen, heute nach der Ratssitzung ein wenig zu feiern.“

Erestor tauschte einen erstaunten Blick mit Ferithil. „Aus welchem Anlass denn, Lady Certhdinen?“

„Lord Glorfindels Ankunft in Imladris liegt heute genau ein Jahr zurück. Ich dachte, wir sollten vielleicht daran erinnern, doch ich stoße auf wenig Gegenliebe mit meinem Vorschlag.“ Ihre Augen zwinkerten amüsiert, als Lindir sich unbehaglich bewegte.

„Es hat nichts mit Lord Glorfindel zu tun-“

„Natürlich nicht, Lord Lindir, wie käme ich auf einen solchen Gedanken?“

Er sah seine ehemalige Vorgesetzte wütend an und fuhr fort: „- doch ich glaube kaum, dass er sich darüber wirklich freuen würde. Außerdem muss ich für meinen Teil sagen, dass ich für heute Abend noch einiges geplant hatte und daher leider keine Zeit erübrigen kann, sobald die Ratssitzung vorbei ist.“

„Für das Haus des Lernens?“, fragte Certhdinen nach und Lindir nickte. Die Bibliothekarin seufzte leicht. „Wie Ihr meint, Lord Lindir. Lord Erestor? Lady Tinnim?“

Erestor atmete tief durch, doch Tinnim kam ihm zuvor. „verzeiht mir, Lady Certhdinen, doch auch ich halte es für keine besonders gute Idee“, sagte sie fest. „Ich glaube zwar, dass Lord Glorfindel sich wohl fügen würde, doch ich bezweifle, dass es ihm – oder uns – viel Freude bereiten würde. Wären nur die alten Ratsmitglieder anwesend, vielleicht. Doch gerade wir Jungen haben nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis zu ihm. Wenn Ihr mir meine offenen Worte vergebt.“

Certhdinen sah sie nachdenklich an. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Erestor und er meinte, in ihren Augen Bedauern sehen zu können. Schließlich seufzte sie erneut. „Ihr habt wohl Recht, Lady Tinnim. Es ist bedauerlich. Ich hatte sehr gehofft, dass sich diese kleinen Spannungen zwischen Euch legen würden. Doch anscheinend braucht es noch seine Zeit. Nun ja. Vielleicht im nächsten Jahr.“

Schritte ertönten und Stimmen wurden hörbar. Elrond und Ivorcharan, hinter ihnen blitzte blondes Haar. Certhdinen öffnete die Tür zum Saal. „Lasst uns eintreten und beginnen. Vielleicht werde ich Lord Glorfindel hinterher noch auf ein Glas Wein zu mir bitten.“

☼

Wind, Regen und Wolken hatten den Tag ähnlich trübe enden lassen, wie er begonnen hatte. Erestor stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Zweige der Bäume bogen sich unter der Gewalt des Windes und rauschten. Der Herbst war früh gekommen dieses Jahr, viel früher als erwartet. Letztes Jahr um diese Zeit war das Wetter zwar kühl, aber meist noch klar und frisch gewesen. Aeglirar hatte heute im Rat mit Sorge bemerkt, dass die Späher meldeten, dass in den höheren Lagen bereits Schnee gefallen war und die Wolken sich auf Imladris zu bewegten.

Erestor fragte sich, wann sie Imladris erreichen würden. Im Haus war es still, nachdem er Airondis zu Bett gebracht hatte, doch er hatte noch nicht schlafen wollen. Zu viel ging ihm im Kopf herum. Lord Glorfindel nahm erneut einen großen Teil seiner Gedanken in Anspruch. Seit das Wetter die Spaziergänge in die Laube verbot, hatte er Airondis nur noch selten abgeholt. Auch sein Drängen hatte aufgehört, als habe er eingesehen, dass er Airondis’ Gedächtnis nicht zwingen konnte, zum Hier und Jetzt zurück zu kehren. Doch Erestor fragte sich, ob das nicht nur eine vorübergehende Pause war. Denn er nahm keineswegs an, dass Glorfindel gänzlich aufgegeben hatte.

Die Stille beunruhigte ihn, und das Rauschen von draußen ließ ihn angespannt die Luft anhalten.

Erestor drehte sich um und ging zu Airondis’ Zimmer. Vorsichtig hielt er die Kerze hoch, um seine Mutter nicht zu wecken.

Das Bett war leer.

☼

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, als er die Tür zum Stall hinter sich ins Schloss zog und die Kapuze nach hinten schlug. Doch der Ärger kam weniger wegen des Wetters, er war eher der Sorge zu zu schreiben, die tief in seinen Eingeweiden wütete und ihn hinaus in Wind und Sturm getrieben hatte. Er hasste es, wenn Airondis das tat. Wenn er nicht sicher wusste, wo sie war. Er fürchtete immer sofort, sie am Bruinen zu finden.

Diese Möglichkeit fiel allerdings heute aus. Der Sturm hatte mehrere Bäume umgestürzt, die nun den Weg zum oberen Lauf versperrten. Sie hatten heute im Rat noch darüber gesprochen, dass sie bei nächster Gelegenheit zersägt und aus dem Weg geräumt werden mussten.

Der Nachteil daran war, dass er keine wirkliche Ahnung hatte, wo er nach seiner Mutter suchen sollte. Er war im Haupthaus gewesen, bei den Kornspeichern und auch an der Baustelle – Airondis war mit Dinethar und Gillos überall in Imladris spazieren gegangen, sie konnte überall sein. Auch die Laube hatte er aufgesucht, doch sie stand leer und dem Wind ausgesetzt im Rosengarten. Nicht einmal der Stickrahmen lag noch dort. Glorfindel musste ihn mitgenommen haben, denn Erestor wusste, dass Airondis ihn nicht hatte.

Nun blieben nur noch die Ställe. Wärme, Ruhe und der Geruch nach Stroh empfingen ihn, als er die dämmrigen Gebäude betrat.

Und zwei Stimmen im hinteren Teil des Stalles, wo die Pferde der Ratsmitglieder untergebracht waren.

Mit einem Schlag ließ die Spannung nach. Gleichzeitig verfluchte Erestor sich dafür, dass er nicht von Anfang an auf den Gedanken gekommen war, hier zu suchen. War Airondis im vergangenen Sommer verschwunden gewesen, hatte er sie fast immer bei Glorfindel gefunden. Und wohin würde der Lord heute Abend wohl gehen, wenn er sich allein fühlte am Jahrestag seiner Ankunft in Imladris? Zu dem Wesen, das er am Meisten liebte – seinem Pferd.

„Ein Jahr ist es jetzt schon her?“ Airondis lachte ungläubig. „Es fühlt sich gar nicht so an.“

„Doch es stimmt“, erwiderte Glorfindel ruhig, während er Asfaloths Stirn kraulte. Der Hengst brummte zufrieden tief in der Brust und hatte die Augen halb geschlossen. Airondis stand auf seiner anderes Seite und streichelte seinen Hals.

„Unglaublich. Dass Tuor schon ein Jahr hier sein soll. Ich habe mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er ständig auf allen Festen auftaucht.“ Airondis klang nachdenklich. Glorfindels Miene verriet nichts von seinen Gedanken.

„Er ist nicht der einzige, der an Orten auftaucht, an denen er eigentlich nichts zu suchen hat. Oder?“

Airondis vezog das Gesicht. „Glorfindel, wie oft noch. Rine und ich werden eingeladen. Es ist nicht so, als gingen wir ohne die Zustimmung unserer Gastgeber.“

„Nur ohne die Einwilligung eures Vaters.“ Etwas, das fast nach Belustigung klang, hatte sich in Glorfindels Stimme geschlichen. Airondis murrte.

„Wäre Adar doch nur nicht so stur!“, klagte sie. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was er hat. Jetzt, wo Felaforn ihn um mich gebeten hat, muss er doch wirklich nicht mehr fürchten, dass ich mich mit einem Lord binden könnte!“

„Ich erinnere daran, dass du noch zwei Schwestern hast.“ Erestor hörte die Belustigung nun deutlich. Glorfindel schien es wirklich Spaß zu machen, seine Mutter zu necken. Airondis merkte es nicht. Stattdessen verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Rine hat alles andere im Kopf als sich zu binden! Und was Linde betrifft -“

Die Stalltür wurde aufgezogen und schlug mit einem Krachen ins Schloss. Feriars Stimme ertönte, laut und kräftig: „Guten Abend, guten Abend, meine Lieben! Habt ihr mich vermisst?“

Glorfindel und Airondis waren beide zusammen geschrocken. Auch Erestors Herz klopfte heftig, als er sich blitzschnell hinter einem Balken verbarg. Lord Elronds Stallmeister bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er nicht allein mit seinen Pferden war. Er schwatzte fröhlich und die Tiere reagierten.

Glorfindel und Airondis hatten sich in den dunklen Teil von Asfaloths Abteil zurück gezogen. Fast unsichtbar standen sie dort, während Asfaloth dem Stallmeister den Blick auf sie versperrte.

Erestor erhaschte einen Blick auf Airondis’ Gesicht. Es hatte einen leeren Ausdruck angenommen.

Wie ein Schatten verschwand er und ging zurück zum Haus. Er musste nicht lang warten, bis die Tür leise aufgezogen wurde. So leise, dass er sie nicht gehört hätte, hätte er nicht darauf gewartet.

Er stand in einer dunklen Ecke, als Glorfindel das Haus wieder verließ. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, die Augen müde.

Erestor konnte sich belügen, solange es Tag und hell war und Glorfindel sich mit ihm stritt. Doch hier musste er vor sich zugeben, dass der fremde Lord vor allem eines war: einsam.

☼

Es war Elrond, der es zuerst ausprach, obwohl Erestor sich sicher war, dass alle es gemerkt hatten. Dinethar, Fuingael, Tinnim. Es war auch schwer zu übersehen. Schließlich hatte Airondis’ Mund selten still gestanden, auch wenn die Worte daraus die Worte eines Kindes gewesen waren, nicht die einer Mutter.

Und nun war das Plappermaul beinahe gänzlich verstummt. Anfangs war es Erestor willkommen gewesen, dass Airondis nicht mehr so viel plapperte. So konnte er seine Mutter öfter um sich herum haben, auch in der Schreibstube, ohne dass sie ihn störte.

Doch als sie immer stiller und stiller geworden war, hatte die Sorge Überhand genommen. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er sich endlich ein Herz gefasst und war zu Elrond gegangen. Der Heiler hatte keine Zeit verloren und Airondis sofort ins Haus der Heilung geholt.

Laerviluis Augen drückten die gleiche Sorge aus, die sich auch in Elronds Gesicht abzeichnete, als er Erestor nach der Untersuchung in sein Schreibzimmer im Haus der Heilung bat. Seine Stellvertreterin brachte Erestor einen Stuhl, obwohl er abwehren wollte – Laervilui sollte sich nicht anstrengen. Ihr wachsender Bauch war beschwerlich genug. Doch sie wischte seine Bedenken beiseite und blieb an seiner Seite, als Elrond den Raum betrat und sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Ich sage es nicht gern, Erestor“, begann der Herr des Tales leise, „doch es sieht aus, als würde sich ihr Zustand verschlechtern. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun soll. Es tut mir Leid.“

Er hatte es erwartet, doch Elronds Worte ließen die Befürchtungen grausame Wahrheit werden. Dennoch versuchte er, sich selbst zum Sprechen zu bringen.

„Es ist nicht Eure Schuld, Lord Elrond. Woher sollt Ihr wissen, wie Ihr – wie Ihr -“

„Airondis wieder zum Sprechen bringen soll?“ Elrond seufzte und stützte das Kinn in die Hände. Er sah ratlos aus. „Ich habe Soldaten gesehen, die so tief verletzt waren, dass sie aufgehört haben zu sprechen. Ich habe Frauen gesehen, die vor Trauer um ihren Mann verstummten. Doch Airondis ist – sie ist -“

Einen flüchtigen Moment lang dachte Erestor daran, Elrond von Glorfindels Versuchen zu erzählen, das Gedächtnis seiner Mutter zurück zu holen. Doch er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Es würde kaum etwas bringen, nichts ändern. Zudem war Glorfindel im Moment tatsächlich einmal dort, wo Erestor ihn schon die ganze Zeit hatte haben wollen, an der Grenze. Und die Angst war da, nagte im Hintergrund an ihm. Die Angst vor dem, was sich enthüllen mochte, wenn Elrond Glorfindel dazu zwingen würde, mit seinem Wissen heraus zu rücken.

Er erhob sich und nickte Laervilui zu. „Habt Dank, Lord Elrond. Für Eure Mühe.“

Elrond lächelte gequält. „Auch wenn ich nichts tun kann.“ Er stand ebenfalls auf, kam um den Tisch herum und ergriff Erestors Hände. Ernst sah er ihm in die Augen. „Eines sollst du doch wissen, Erestor. Was auch geschieht, ich bin nicht nur dein Lord.“

Erestor fühlte seine Augen brennen und drückte stumm die Hände in seinen. Auch wenn er wohl kaum von dem Angebot Gebrauch machen würde – auf eine Art und Weise tat es gut zu wissen, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte.

☼

Es war nur einige Tage später, als er aus der Sitzung nach Hause eilte und die Wolken verfluchte, die noch mehr Schnee gebracht hatten. Das einzig Gute daran war, dass die weißen Massen auch den Orks das Leben schwer machten. Glorfindels Bericht von der Grenze war jedenfalls, in Erestors Augen, eine Bestätigung dafür gewesen, dass Imladris eigentlich keine weiteren Wächter brauchte.

Der am Morgen zurück gekehrte Gondoledhel hatte das selbstverständlich anders gesehen. Erestor atmete tief durch und blieb einen Moment stehen, um die Augen zu schließen. Die Streitereien mit dem fremden Lord hatten den Vorteil, seine Gedanken auf andere Dinge zu lenken. Weg von Airondis, weg von ihrem kontinuierlichen Schweigen, das nicht nur ihm unheimlich war.

Ob sie nun wieder zu sprechen beginnen würde, nachdem Glorfindel zurück war?

Erestor öffnete die Augen wieder und starrte blind einen weiß bedeckten Strauch an. Seit seinem Gespräch mit Elrond haderte er mit sich. Zuerst war seine Entschlossenheit stark gewesen. Er wollte nicht mit Elrond über Glorfindel und Airondis reden.

Doch ihr Schweigen nagte an ihm. Die Sorge wuchs, Tag für Tag. Erestor wusste nicht, ob er es sich einbildete. Doch im Nachhinein hatte er das Gefühl, dass Airondis aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, nachdem Glorfindel an die Grenze aufgebrochen war.

Etwas legte sich auf ihn wie ein Schatten. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, dass er fast würgte. Schnell griff er eine Handvoll Schnee und vergrub das Gesicht darin, während er tief durchatmete und versuchte, die dunkle Ahnung zu verdrängen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er sah Gespenster. Weshalb sollte ausgerechnet Glorfindels Verschwinden Airondis’ Schweigen ausgelöst haben?

Lange Augenblicke verharrte er in dieser Position und wandte alle Kraft darauf, seinen Magen wieder zu beruhigen. Schließlich hatte er das Gefühl, sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Er schüttelte den Schnee von den Händen und setzte resolut den Weg nach Hause fort. Er hatte Dinethar versprochen, bald zurück zu sein.

„Dinethar, ich bin wieder da!“

Die Gerufene tauchte aus der Küche auf und wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, lachte ihn fröhlich an. „Willkommen zurück, Lord Erestor! Airondis schläft gerade, deshalb habe ich schon einmal den Abwasch erledi- oh, Gillos, gib Acht!“

Sie fing den Knaben ein, der zwischen ihren Beinen hervor geschossen war und beinahe gegen Erestors Beine gelaufen wäre, und schwang ihn nach oben in ihre Arme. Er jauchzte begeistert und klammerte sich an seiner Mutter Hände. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach Lord Erestor anrempeln!“, schalt sie liebevoll.

Mit einem Schlag waren die dunklen Gedanken vertrieben. Erestors Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich glaube, ich würde den Zusammenstoß ganz gut verkraften, Dinethar.“

„Das stimmt wohl, aber dieser kleine Rabauke hat heute schon genug angestellt.“ Dinethars Gesicht erstrahlte in mütterlichem Stolz. „Lord Erestor, glaubt es oder nicht, aber er hat heute Zählen gelernt!“

„Er hat Zählen gelernt? Wirklich?“ Erestor lachte und neigte sich zu dem Knaben. „Gillos, sag mir doch, wie viele Tassen stehen auf dem Tisch?“

Schüchtern verbarg er den Kopf an der Schulter seiner Mutter und Dinethar beeilte sich, für ihn in die Bresche zu springen: „Er verwechselt noch ab und an die Zahlen, Lord Erestor. Aber ich weiß, dass er es kann. Heute Nachmittag hat er ganz brav alle von Airondis’ Kreiden gezählt!“

„Ich vertraue selbstverständlich deinem Wort, Dinethar. Dann üb mal schön weiter, Gillos, damit du in einigen Jahren vielleicht auch mit mir gemeinsam im Rat sitzen kannst.“

„Ach, der Rat! Nein, Lord Erestor!“ Dinethar lachte frei heraus. „Was haben einfache Leute wie wir im Rat zu suchen? Wenn Gillos sich ein Handwerk sucht und ein guter Maurer oder Tischler wird, werde ich vollauf zufrieden sein.“

„Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er auch Koch? Hervesmaed könnte sicher noch einen Küchenjungen gebrauchen, der die Äpfel zählt!“, schlug Erestor vor und die junge Mutter lachte noch mehr.

„Koch, Maurer, Schreiner, Bogenmacher wie Euer Großvater – mir soll alles Recht sein, Lord Erestor. Nur in den Rat soll er nicht.“

Erestor wurde ernst. „Findest du uns so furchtbar, Dinethar, dass du nicht willst, dass dein Sohn so wird wie wir?“

„Nein, Lord Erestor! So meinte ich das nicht.“ Sie war ehrlich entsetzt. „Es ist nur – ich sehe doch, wie viel Ihr und die anderen arbeitet, und Euch bleibt so wenig Zeit für andere Dinge. Kein einziges Ratsmitglied hat eine Familie, nicht einmal Lord Elrond, und das ist so bedauerlich.“

Erestor quälte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Nun ja, die Familie, für die wir sorgen müssen, ist eben etwas größer.“

„Ich würde Euch das nie absprechen, Lord Erestor, und ich bin Euch so dankbar, dass Ihr diese Arbeit auf Euch nehmt.“ Dinethars warme braune Augen leuchteten ernsthaft. „Ich habe schon in Ost-in-Edhil Airondis dafür bewundert, dass sie Euch gleichzeitig Mutter sein konnte und dennoch in der Stadtverwaltung einen so hohen Stellung bekleidet hat. Doch Fuingael und ich, wir haben genug damit zu tun, für uns selbst zu sorgen. Müsste ich neben Euch im Rat sitzen und Entscheidungen treffen, die alle Elben Imladris’ beträfen, ich schwöre Euch, ich würde vor Angst erstarren, einen Fehler zu machen!“

Sie sagte es so ernsthaft, dass Erestor nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln. „Es ist nicht so, als fragten wir uns nicht auch oft, ob wir nun klug gehandelt haben, Dinethar.“

„Das glaube ich Euch, mein Lord, doch wisst Ihr – Ihr fragt Euch das und handelt trotzdem klug, und ich frage mich das Gleiche und tue dann das Dümmste, was ich tun kann.“

„Ach, Dinethar! Stell dein Licht nicht so unter den Scheffel!“ In einem Impuls trat Erestor an sie heran und küsste sie auf den Scheitel, wie er es manchmal getan hatte, als Dinethar noch ein Kind gewesen war. Seit Gillos’ Geburt hatte das Bild der jungen Mutter das Bild des Kindes und Mädchens, das sie noch vor einigen Jahrzehnten gewesen war, verdrängt. Manchmal tat er sich schwer mit dem Gedanken, dass er diese schöne, erwachsene Frau vor wenigen Jahrhunderten noch auf seinen Schultern hatte reiten lassen. Sie hatten den gleichen Geburtsort, teilten sich ihre Verwandtschaft, waren auf dem gleichen Weg nach Imladris gekommen, und doch waren ihre Lebenswege so unterschiedlich verlaufen. Nun sprach sie ihn mit „Lord Erestor“ an und er brachte jeden Tag seine Mutter zu ihr, damit sie auf sie aufpasste.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn den Kopf drehen.

Airondis stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Hengol!“, schalt sie. „Sieh doch nach draußen, es ist schon beinahe dunkel! Du kannst Dinethar doch nicht so lange aufhalten, Thelarth wartet sicher schon seit Stunden auf sie!“

Sie standen beide wie mit kaltem Wasser übergossen. Airondis wandte sich an die junge Mutter und ihre Stimme wurde sanfter. „Dinethar, bitte deine Mutter in meinem Namen für Erestors Benehmen um Entschuldigung. Er hat eben keine Geschwister und freut sich immer so, wenn du und dein Bruder hier seid. Und nun lass dich nicht länger aufhalten, Kind, sieh zu, dass du nach Hause kommst.“

Dinethar drehte sich auf dem Fuße um und floh regelrecht aus dem Haus.

Erestor konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Mit zitternden Knien ging er zu einem Stuhl, setzte sich darauf und starrte seine Mutter an. Airondis schnaubte. „Na was, Hengol? So wie du aussiehst, hast du nicht nur vergessen, dass die beiden nach Hause müssen, sondern auch, dass du versprochen hattest, heute das Abendbrot zu richten. Stimmt’s?“

Er brachte keine Antwort zu Stande. Airondis warf die Hände in die Luft. „Kinder! Man sollte meinen, nach ein paar Jahrhunderten hätte man sie erzogen, aber nein! Wenn dein Vater wieder von der Heerübung zurück ist, Hengol, dann wird hier wieder ein anderer Wind wehen, dann wird es Zeit, dass er dir beibringt, mit dem Schwert umzugehen.“

Sie verschwand in der Küche und er hörte sie dort mit den Schranktüren knallen und dem Geschirr werkeln.

Er sprang auf, eilte aus dem Haus und übergab sich.

☼

Elrond öffnete sofort auf sein heftiges Pochen hin. Erestor stolperte ihm beinahe in die Arme und der Herr des Tales fing ihn erschrocken auf. „Lord Erestor! Um der Valar willen, Ihr seid kreidebleich! Was ist geschehen?“

Er brachte die Worte kaum über die Lippen. Elrond führte ihn zu einem Sessel, holte ein Glas aus dem Schrank und goß ihm ein Glas Zwergenschnaps ein. „Hier, trinkt das. Und dann erzählt ganz langsam und der Reihe nach.“

Erestor hatte Mühe, sich zu beruhigen. Der Schnaps brannte in seiner Kehle.

„Airondis“, brachte er heraus. „Sie ist wieder in Ost-in-Edhil.“

Elronds Augen wurden groß. „Was sagt Ihr? Lord Erestor-“

„Dinethar und ich haben uns noch kurz unterhalten, bevor sie nach Hause ging. Plötzlich kam Airondis herein, schimpfte mich aus, weil ich Dinethar so lange aufgehalten hätte, und schickte sie nach Hause zu Nassaer und Thelarth. Dann sagte sie, sobald mein Vater von der Heerübung zurück nach Hause käme, müsse er mir endlich beibringen, mit dem Schwert umzugehen.“

Erestor hob die Hände und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. „Sie bringt alles durcheinander, Lord Elrond! Mein Vater hat mir lang vor Dinethars Geburt schon beigebracht, mit dem Schwert umzugehen! Und sie glaubt, Gillos sei Dinethars kleiner Bruder, dabei hatte sie nie einen! Thelarth ist nur einmal schwanger gewesen!“

Elrond setzte sich schwer und starrte Erestor beinahe hilflos an. „Oh Elbereth!“, murmelte er. „Damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet. Dass sie sich vielleicht eines Tages erinnert, ja, doch so! Und ausgerechnet jetzt, nachdem sie so lange geschwiegen hat – ich kann mir nicht erklären, was geschieht!“

„Was sollen wir denn nun tun?“ Erestor war der Verzweiflung nahe. „Wenn sie morgen Früh aufwacht, wird sie in die Verwaltung gehen und dort arbeiten wollen, dabei sitzt nun Ivorcharan in ihrer Schreibstube, und Ferithil und Tinnim und Lindir arbeiten alle dort, und alles wird ganz schrecklich enden!“

Elrond ergriff seine Hände und hielt sie fest. „Erestor, beruhige dich. Airondis hat immer wieder klare Momente gehabt, das wissen wir alle, und sie haben nie lange angehalten. Wenn sie morgen aufwacht, könnte sie schon wieder das Kind sein und sich an nichts von dem erinnern, was heute vorgefallen ist. Denk daran, sie schweigt seit Wochen! Vielleicht war es nur eine kurzzeitige Pause, vielleicht ist morgen schon wieder alles vorbei!“

„Aber was wenn nicht?“ Erestor begann zu zittern. „Wie soll ich mich denn nun verhalten? Ich habe mit ihr zu Abend gegessen und konnte es nicht einmal über mich bringen, Nana zu ihr zu sagen!“

„Erestor-“

Eine Bewegung vor der Tür erregte Erestors Aufmerksamkeit. Dort stand jemand und sah hinein und-

„Das ist alles Eure Schuld!“ Mit einem wütenden Schrei riss er sich los und attackierte Glorfindel mit den Fäusten. „Das ist alles nur Eure Schuld! Hättet Ihr sie nicht ständig zum Spazieren gehen abgeholt, und sie bedrängt, und immer wieder über mich geredet, dann könnte sie jetzt noch das unschuldige Kind sein! Es ging ihr gut als Kind, warum musstet Ihr ihr das nehmen?“

„Lord Erestor!“

Er nahm Elronds Entsetzen kaum wahr, als der ihn von hinten packte und von Glorfindel weg zog. „Fangt Euch! Mäßigt Euch! Was hat denn Lord Glorfindel damit zu tun, dass Eure Mutter sich wieder an Eregion erinnert?“

Ein Ruck ging durch den Gondoledhel, die stürmischen Augen flogen von Erestors Gesicht zu Elrond. „Was sagt Ihr da? Airondis erinnert sich wieder?“

„Es ist seine Schuld, nur seine!“ Erestor schluchzte, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern. „Er hat sie immer wieder mit in die Laube genommen und sich dort mit ihr unterhalten, und er hat sie nach Gondolin ausgefragt und nach allem, was danach passiert ist, doch sie konnte sich nie erinnern. Und er hat nicht locker gelassen!“

Elrond hatte ihn zurück auf den Sessel gedrückt und hielt ihm jetzt ein Taschentuch und ein zweites Glas Schnaps hin. Sein Blick jedoch wanderte zu Glorfindel. „Stimmt das, Lord Glorfindel?“

„Ich werde Euren Stellvertreter nicht der Lüge bezichtigen“, erwiderte der Gondoledhel kühl. Elrond schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht, Lord Glorfindel? Ihr hättet zu mir kommen müssen, bevor Ihr solche Versuche startet! Ich habe Airondis seit dem Tag behandelt, an dem sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat, Ihr wusstet doch überhaupt nicht, wie es ihr genau geht!“

„Eure Versuche sind ganz offensichtlich nicht erfolgreich gewesen, Lord Elrond“, versetzte Glorfindel. „Davon abgesehen irrt Ihr Euch. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was mit Airondis los ist. Ich habe das gleiche schon ein Mal erlebt, in Gondolin.“

Dröhnendes Schweigen.

Elrond stand langsam auf, winkte Glorfindel herein und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Er wandte sich seinen beiden Lords zu und musterte sie mit hartem Blick. „Meine Lords, wir werden nun miteinander reden. Offen und ehrlich. Ich will alles wissen, was sich hier hinter meinem Rücken abgespielt hat. Warum Lord Glorfindel Airondis in die Laube gebracht hat und weshalb Lord Erestor ganz offensichtlich nichts dagegen unternommen hat, obgleich er davon wusste. Und danach werde ich entscheiden, was nun zu tun ist.“


	15. Chapter 15

War die Sonne jemals so schnell aufgegangen?

Erestor kauerte sich auf dem Fensterbrett zusammen und sah nach draußen. ‘Sie geht zum ersten Mal seit Wochen überhaupt wirklich auf…’

Eine Tür öffnete sich weiter hinten im Haus. Er bewegte sich nicht, als Schritte leise, leise den Gang entlang kamen. 

Um ihn nicht zu wecken. 

Er sah den Schleier vor seinen Augen und kniff sie zusammen. 

‘Nein, Lord Elrond. Es endet nicht. Nicht heute.’

„Hengol? Was machst du denn schon hier?“

Er drehte sich um, versuchte zu lächeln, obgleich ihm die Zunge am Gaumen klebte. „Guten Morgen, Naneth.“

Airondis kam näher, mit jenen leichten, fast schwebenden Schritten, die sein Vater stets als „Möwenflug“ bezeichnet hatte, und sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Hengol – was ist los? Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich, so früh aufzustehen.“

Erestor erhob sich schnell, wischte dabei die Hand von seiner Schulter. Er sah nicht zu Airondis, als er in Richtung Küche ging und Teller aus dem Schrank holte. „Nichts ist los, Naneth.“

„Hast du dich wieder mit Baran gestritten?“ Sie folgte ihm, die Augen dunkel und wach. Erestor wich ihnen hartnäckig aus. 

„Nein.“

„Haben Candir und Othanar dir wieder Vorwürfe gemacht, weil du nicht zu den Soldaten zurück willst?“, forschte sie weiter, und er hörte die Beunruhigung in ihrer Stimme. Erestor zwang sich dazu, einen tiefen Luftzug zu nehmen. 

„Nein. Ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen.“

‘Weil beide von ihnen seit Jahrhunderten in Mandos’ Hallen warten.’

Erneut legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Unwillkürlich sah er doch hoch und genau in Airondis’ Augen. 

‘Brombeeraugen.’

„Sie werden sich wieder beruhigen, Hengol. Alle beide. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Alliel ihn abgewiesen hat.“

Beinahe hätte er gefragt, von wem sie sprach, bevor es ihn traf wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Die Farbe wich ihm aus den Wangen. Airondis’ Augen wurden groß, sie griff nach seinen Schultern. „Hengol? Was ist denn los? Bereust du doch, sie −“

„Nein!“

Fast ein Schrei war es. Ungestüm riss Erestor sich los, lief zur Tür und floh ins Freie, den Ruf seiner Mutter missachtend. Wie von selbst lenkten seine Füße ihn zu Tinnims Haus. Ohne zu klopfen riss er die Tür auf und lief hinein. 

„Tin. Wach auf! Wach doch auf, Tin!“ Verzweifelt schüttelte er sie an der Schulter. Tinnim stöhnte, drehte sich und schlug die Augen auf. 

„Torlenn?“, murmelte sie schlaftrunken. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Tin …“ Die Tränen begannen zu fließen, obgleich er sie mit aller Gewalt zurück zu halten versuchte. Tinnim war mit einem Schlag wach, setzte sich auf und zog ihn in die Arme. Wiegte ihn wie ein Kind, murmelte leise, beruhigende Worte. Erestor krallte sich in ihr Nachthemd und vergrub den Kopf an ihrer Schulter. 

☼

„Nein. Das Klügste, was du jemals getan hast, war es sicher nicht. Trotzdem kann ich keine Schuld bei dir finden, Torlenn. Du wolltest deine Mutter wieder haben. Das verstehe ich mehr als gut.“

Sanfte Hände kämmten durch sein Haar. Tinnim drückte einen Kuss auf Erestors Stirn, und er schloss die Augen, drückte sich noch enger an sie. 

„Im Nachhinein komme ich mir nur noch dumm vor.“

„Jeder von uns tut gelegentlich Dinge, die man im Nachhinein besser nicht getan hätte.“ Tinnim strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss. Erestor schloss die Augen und schmiegte die Wange an seine Freundin. 

„Was denkst du, wird nun passieren?“

Erestor starrte die dunklen Strähnen an, die ihr über die Schultern fielen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Tin. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Vielleicht wird sie in ein, zwei Tagen doch wieder alles vergessen haben. Und wenn nicht …“

„Hat Lord Elrond gestern Abend noch etwas dazu gesagt?“

„Er wollte abwarten, ob sich bis heute Morgen etwas verändert hat. Ob sie wieder das Kind geworden ist.“ Er machte die Augen nicht auf, krampfte die Hand um ihren Arm. „Obwohl ich ihm gesagte habe, dass es anders ist diesmal.“

Sie schwiegen. Erestor seufzte leise und versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken. Lediglich an Tinnims Hände und daran, wie beruhigend sie waren, auf seinem Haar, seinen Schultern, seinem Rücken …

„Tinnim?“

Sie fuhren zusammen. Die Haustür bewegte sich und im nächsten Moment stand Naurang in der Zimmertür. Sein Gesicht wurde weich, als er sie zusammen im Bett erblickte. „Sie sind in der Tat hier, Airondis!“, rief er über die Schulter zurück und Erestor versteifte sich. Auch Tinnims Körper glich plötzlich mehr einer Bogensehne. 

Ihr war kein einziger der Tage anzumerken, die seit dem Unfall am Bruinen vergangen waren, als sie den Raum betrat. Die Haltung ihres Kopfes, ihrer Schultern, ihre Ausstrahlung, alles an ihr war, wie sie beide es aus ihrer Kindheit in Erinnerung hatten. 

„Tante Ai.“

Unwillkürlich ausgesprochen, unmöglich zu bestimmen. Tinnim ließ ihn los und Erestor konnte nur stumm zusehen, wie sie aufstand, auf ihre Adoptivmutter zuging und ihre Hände ergriff. 

Dann schlang Tinnim die Arme um sie und drückte den Kopf in ihre Schulter. 

☼

Elrond fragte nicht einmal. Erestor war nicht verwundert. Auf seinem Gesicht stand so deutlich geschrieben, was Sache war, dass ein Blinder es hätte lesen können. Stattdessen erhob er sich, nahm einen Mantel vom Haken und kam zu Erestor an die Tür. „Wohin gehen wir?“

„Naurangs Haus“, murmelte Erestor und machte kehrt. „Tinnim und Naurang wollten versuchen, sie dort festzuhalten, während ich Euch verständige.“

Sie schwiegen den ganzen Weg über. Doch es beruhigte Erestor ein wenig, dass auch Elrond ein wenig die Schultern straffte, als sie endlich an Tinnims Vaterhaus angekommen waren, bevor er klopfte und eintrat. Erestor folgte und hörte im ersten Moment nur die Worte. 

„Hat Eure Mutter Euch nicht beigebracht, so lange zu warten, bis jemand ‚Herein‘ sagt?“

Er fühlte sein Gesicht brennen, drängte sich hastig an Elrond vorbei, dem es anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen hatte, und eilte zu seiner Mutter. „Naneth! Wie kannst du so unhöflich sein! Das ist Lord Elrond!“

Airondis wandte ihm den Kopf zu und hob eine Augenbraue. „Lord hin oder her, Erestor, man betritt keine fremden Häuser, ohne vorher die Erlaubnis dazu abgewartet zu haben. Wenn dies hier wirklich Lord Elrond ist, müssen die Manieren am Hof in Lindon noch schlechter sein, als ich angenommen habe.“

In seiner Verlegenheit suchte er Naurangs und Tinnims Augen, doch die beiden wirkten ebenso verblüfft wie er. In diesem Moment fiel es ihm wieder ein, ebenso plötzlich, wie früher am Morgen die Erinnerung an seine alten Freunde aus Ost-in-Edhil da gewesen war. 

‘Sie hat auch Lord Celeborn die Meinung gesagt.’

Ein Lachen durchbrach die Stille. Erestor fuhr herum und sah Elrond herzlich lachen. Er starrte, während der Herr des Tales sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Auch Naurangs Mundwinkel zuckten, doch er hielt sich zurück. Elrond machte einen Schritt auf Airondis zu, verneigte sich tief und richtete sich wieder auf, die dunklen Augen blitzend vor Freude. „Ihr habt Recht, und ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung für mein Eindringen, edle Dame. Habe ich die Freude, mit Frau Airondis zu sprechen?“

Airondis verschränkte die Arme, doch auch ihre Augen waren nun ein wenig wärmer. Erestor konnte deutlich sehen, wie ihre Zuneigung zu dem Fremden stieg. „Das ist in der Tat so, Lord Elrond. Und ich nehme an, ich habe Euer Erscheinen hier meinem Sohn zu verdanken?“

Elrond streckte die Hand aus, Airondis entschränkte die Arme und ließ ihn gnädig einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken hauchen. „Erestor war so freundlich, mich hierher zu führen, ja. Ich war auf der Suche nach Euch.“

„Auf der Suche nach mir?“ Airondis legte den Kopf schief. Naurang stand auf. 

„Lord Elrond, bitte setzt Euch doch. Wie Ihr sehen könnt, waren wir gerade dabei zu frühstücken. Kann ich Euch auch etwas anbieten?“

Tinnim erhob sich auch hastig, lief in die Küche und holte noch ein Gedeck, als Elrond sich niederließ. Naurang sah zu ihm, doch Erestor konnte keinen Schritt tun. Er fühlte sich, als würde er das Geschehen aus weiter Ferne betrachten, war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu tun oder zu sagen. 

Unauffällig richtete Naurang es so ein, dass Airondis mit dem Rücken zu ihm zu sitzen kam, als sie sich wieder an den Tisch setzte. Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit galt Elrond, der sie ebenfalls mit Interesse ansah. „Ja, Frau Airondis, auf der Suche nach Euch. Denn Ihr wart doch die Baumeisterin, welche den neuen Garten Lady Galadriels geplant hat?“

„Das war ich in der Tat.“

Schweigend stellte Tinnim das Gedeck vor Elrond ab, ergriff Erestors Hand und zog ihn mit sich in die Küche. Dort legte sie die Hände an seine Wangen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Torlenn?“

Erestor atmete zittrig aus. „Ich weiß es nicht, Tin“, antwortete er auf die unausgesprochene Frage. „Und ich weiß auch nicht, wie jetzt weiter.“

☼

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“ Seine Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Hauch, doch Erestor wollte auch nicht lauter sprechen. Airondis stand im Nebenzimmer und sprach noch kurz mit Naurang. 

Elrond hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Lord Erestor“, bekannte er ebenso leise. „Doch eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit, es wäre keine gute Idee, Airondis in diesem Zustand allein durch Imladris laufen zu lassen.“

‘Nein. Das ist es sicher nicht.’

„Erestor? Bist du fertig?“

„Ich komme, Naneth.“ Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern, erinnerte sich daran, dass er kein junger Mann mehr war, sondern Lord Elronds Stellvertreter und oberster Berater des Rates von Imladris, und trat hinaus. Sein Blick traf auf Tinnims, und er sah ihr an, dass auch sie den Schreck über Airondis’ plötzliche Rückkehr nach Ost-in-Edhil langsam verwunden hatte. 

Elrond klatschte in die Hände. „Wunderbar, dann können wir ja los gehen. Frau Airondis, darf ich Euch meinen Arm anbieten?“

Airondis nahm ihn ohne Scheu und Erestor schloss etwas gequält die Augen. Nun, da Airondis wieder in Ost-in-Edhil war, erinnerte auch er sich an so einiges, das im Laufe der Jahre ihrer erneuten Kindheit verblasst war. 

Zum Beispiel daran, wie wenig Scheu und Zurückhaltung sie immer gegenüber denjenigen von höherem Stand gezeigt hatte. Diese Szene erinnerte ihn nur zu sehr daran, wie sie einmal bei einem Ball Celebrimbor höchstpersönlich einfach in die Reihen der Tanzenden gezogen hatte. 

Auch Naurang schien an etwas Ähnliches zu denken, wenn Erestor sein plötzliches Husten richtig deutete. Er drehte sich zu ihm um, doch er winkte ihm still zu, Airondis und Elrond zu folgen. Statt seiner ergriff Tinnim seinen Arm, neigte sich zu seinem Ohr und wisperte: „Zu zweit meistern wir alles, Torlenn. So wie in Ost-in-Edhil auch schon.“

Erestor spürte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und drückte dankbar ihren Arm. „Liebe, allerliebste Tin“, murmelte. „Einzigste Schwester.“

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, und einen Moment lang sah er sie beide unter dem Brombeerstrauch im Garten seiner Eltern in Ost-in-Edhil sitzen, die Münder blau verschmiert, kichernd und glucksed, bis Anerrine aus der Tür trat, sie entdeckte und entgeistert die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen schlug. 

Das warme Gefühl hielt ihn aufrecht, als sie den ersten Elben auf den Straßen auf den Straßen begegneten. Zuerst waren die Blicke nur erstaunt. Dann fingen die Vorübergehenden Fetzen des Gesprächs zwischen Elrond und Airondis auf. Neben Tinnim und Erestor, die den beiden in wenigen Schritten Abstand folgten, blieben sie stehen, begannen zu wispern und warfen ungläubige Blicke auf das Paar, das so gemütlich durch den Schnee schritt, als seien sie zwei alte Vertraute und nicht Imladris’ Herr und seine geheimnisvollste Kranke. 

Tinnim und Erestor, hinter ihnen gehend, sahen, wie Elrond immer wieder abwehrende Gesten machte, wenn jemand Anstalten machte, auf ihn zu zu gehen. Tinnim drückte seinen Arm. „Sollte nicht jemand von uns voraus laufen und alle in den Schreibstuben warnen?“, flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Sie wollen dort hin. Was wird passieren, wenn Airondis Lord Ivorcharan in ihrer Schreibstube findet?“

Als hätte Elrond ihre leisen Worte gehört, blieb er stehen und wandte sich nach hinten. Vordergründig lächelte er, doch Erestor konnte die leisen Linien der Sorge um seine Augen sehen. „Erestor, Tinnim, wollt ihr beide nicht voraus gehen und uns anmelden? Ich möchte nicht, dass in den Schreibstuben Chaos ausbricht, weil ich unangemeldet erscheine.“

Tinnim knickste artig und packte Erestors Hand fest. „Sehr gerne, Lord Elrond.“

Sie liefen beide, so schnell sie konnten.

☼

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, Erestor.“ Ivorcharan schüttelte den Kopf und legte das Buch sorgfältig im Regal ab. „Wieso? Und weshalb nun? In all den Jahren hat sich nie etwas getan, warum ausgerechnet jetzt?“

„Wir wissen es doch ebenso wenig, Ivorcharan! Doch wir brauchen Eure Hilfe!“ 

‘Tinnims Drängen kann man gar nicht widerstehen.’

In einem Anflug von Belustigung beobachtete Erestor, wie der Berater nachgab und sich mit der Hand über die Stirn fuhr. „Lady Tinnim, Ihr bekommt jede Hilfe von mir, die ich geben kann, doch dazu muss ich erst einmal wissen, welche das sein soll! Hat Lord Elrond wirklich gar nichts gesagt?“

Stumm schüttelten sie die Köpfe. Ivorcharan hob die Hände in einer Geste der Resignation. „Dann weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht, was ich tun soll! Ich kann weder Meisterin Camaen noch sonst jemanden aus der alten Verwaltung herbei zaubern!“

Bevor einer von ihnen etwas erwidern konnte, unterbrach eine ruhige Stimme. „Das wird auch nicht nötig sein, Ivorcharan.“ Aeglirar schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Lord Elrond weiß auch, dass wir die Toten nicht lebendig machen können. Es geht wohl mehr darum, unsere Schreiber und auch uns darauf vorzubereiten, dass Airondis gleich hier sein wird.“

„Und wie weiter?“ Ivorcharan verschränkte die Arme und starrte seinen Cousin an. Aeglirar lächelte. „Nun beruhige dich, Ivorcharan. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden.“

„Was soll ich ihr denn sagen, wenn sie fragt? Soll ich ihr sagen, Meisterin Camaen ist tot, von den Orks erschlagen auf der Flucht?“

Erestor spürte seine Kehle eng werden. Die Frage, die schon den ganzen Morgen, ja, seit gestern Abend, am Rande seines Bewusstseins gelauert hatte, drängte sich wieder mit aller Macht in sein Bewusstsein. _Ja. Wie ihr beibringen, dass dies hier Imladris und nicht Ost-in-Edhil ist?_

Aeglirar legte Ivorcharan die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ruhig“, wiederholte er. „Das meinte Lord Elrond sicher auch nicht. Keiner von uns, auch Lord Elrond nicht, weiß, was hier vor sich geht. Alles, was er von uns will, ist, dass wir uns auf alles vorbereiten. Dass Airondis uns mit Elben aus Ost-in-Edhil verwechselt, dass sie sich plötzlich an uns erinnert, dass sie wieder zum Kind wird und Angst vor uns hat. Wir wissen es nicht, wir können es nicht sagen, was passieren wird, doch wir müssen darauf vorbereitet sein, dass alles davon eintreten kann. Und wenn einer dieser Fälle eintritt, müssen wir reagieren können.“

„Aber wie?“

Erestor sah unwillkürlich zu Tinnim und sah, dass sie ebenso wie er keine Antwort darauf wusste. 

Aeglirar rettete sie erneut. „Indem wir ruhig bleiben“, erwiderte er. „Und uns nicht verunsichern lassen von dem, was Airondis sagt. Indem wir ihr Spiel mitspielen, welches es auch sein mag. Auch Airondis kannte nicht alle Elben aus Ost-in-Edhil. Für sie können wir namenlose Unbekannte sein, die gerade in die Verwaltung gekommen sind, Elben, die hier etwas zu erledigen haben und gar nicht hierher gehören. Nur eines sollten wir nicht tun, uns auf sie stürzen und sie mit Fragen überschütten. Nicht wahr, Erestor?“

Stumm nickte er, innerlich dankbar für Aeglirars unerschütterliche Ruhe. Derselbe lächelte ihm zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werde Lord Glorfindel und die Schreiber verständigen. Ivorcharan, du gehst zu Hervesmaed und sorgst dafür, dass die Mädchen zunächst nicht hierher kommen. Kein Starren, kein auffälliges Benehmen.“

„Ich gehe zu Ferithil“, sagte Tinnim entschlossen und ließ Erestors Arm los. „Und dann werde ich zu den Häusern der Heilung gehen und mit Frau Laervilui sprechen.“

Aeglirar nickte und sah Erestor an, Mitgefühl in den Augen. „Und ich schlage vor, Ihr verständig Lord Lindir und Lady Certhdinen, bevor Ihr wieder zu Lord Elrond und Eurer Mutter geht. Lord Erestor? Alles Gute.“

Er nickte, quälte sich ein kurzes Lächeln ab und hastete davon. 


	16. Chapter 16

Das Buch knallte auf den Boden. Certhdinen starrte ihn an. „Airondis erinnert sich?“, wiederholte sie ungläubig. Auch Lindir, den er bei ihr angetroffen hatte, sah wie von einem Pferd getreten aus. „Das ist doch nicht normal!“, stieß er hervor. 

Erestor schwieg. Certhdinen besann sich, hob das Buch auf und legte es vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab. „Selbstverständlich werden wir uns vorbereiten“, sagte sie ruhig. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Erestor. Bring sie ruhig hierher.“

Erestor nickte und machte kehrt, nur um Lindir plötzlich an seiner Seite zu finden. „Braucht ihr Hilfe?“

Er blieb stehen. Lindir sah drängend aus. Langsam schüttelte Erestor den Kopf. „Ich wüßte nicht, was irgendjemand tun könnte“, antwortete er tonlos. „Danke, Lindir.“

Damit drehte er sich um und eilte wieder zurück. Er sah bereits von Weitem, dass Tinnim sich wieder zu Elrond und Airondis gesellt hatte, und verlangsamte halb unbewußt seine Schritte. Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, sich dazu zu gesellen und so zu tun, als sei alles in schönster Ordnung. 

„Erestor?“

Er hielt inne und warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zurück. Airondis und Elrond sahen hinüber zu den Kornlagern und zeigten und deuteten. Erestor schluckte leicht und drehte sich zu Laervilui um. 

Sie ergriff sofort seine Hand, ihre Augen musterten ihn besorgt. „Wie geht es dir?“

Erestor hob die Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er denken, tun oder gar fühlen sollte. Alles fühlte sich unwirklich an. Als befände er sich in einem Traum; er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Airondis ihr Leben als Kind so vorgekommen war. 

Laerviluis Blick wanderte zu Airondis. „Sie erkennt dich wieder, sagte Tinnim?“

Lachen wie Schluchzen drängten sich gleichzeitig in seine Kehle, und seine Stimme war brüchig, als er sagte: „Ja. Ich bin ihr arbeitsscheuer Nichtsnutz von einem Sohn, der lieber den Vorträgen lauscht als sich wirklich eine Arbeit zu suchen.“

Laervilui zuckte zusammen. Eine Hand schlich sich auf ihren Bauch und streichelte die Wölbung. Erestor kam schlagartig zu sich und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Aber es geht schon, Laervilui. Wirklich. Immerhin, sie erkennt mich wieder. Alles andere hat doch Zeit, oder nicht?”

Sie öffnete den Mund, überlegte es sich anders und sagte etwas, womit Erestor nicht gerechnet hatte: „Hat sie dir irgendetwas erzählt?“

Er starrte sie an, ohne zu verstehen, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Was soll sie mir erzählt haben?“

Laervilui fühlte sich deutlich unbehaglich. „Ich dachte … wenn sie sich wieder erinnert … vielleicht hat sie Lord Glorfindel erwähnt …“

Erestors Lippen verzogen sich. „Lord Glorfindel bereitet in den Baracken seinen Aufbruch an die Grenze vor.“

Laervilui blinzelte. „Was?”

Erestor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Zeit, es dir genauer zu erklären. Lord Elrond hat Lord Glorfindel gestern offiziell an die Grenze abkommandiert.“

Laervilui starrte ihn an. „Er hat was? Warum so plötzlich?“

Erestor hob die Schultern und mied ihren Blick. Laervilui wurde von Airondis unterbrochen, die sich umgedreht und sie entdeckt hatte und nun winkte. „Erestor! Komm einmal her!“

Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Laervilui setzte Erestor sich in Bewegung. Airondis lächelte zufrieden, als er neben ihnen zum Stehen kam. „Erestor, Lord Elrond wird länger hier bleiben, und er könnte einen Schreiber gebrauchen.“

Erestors Augen wurden weit, sein Mund öffnete sich halb, doch die Aussage blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Airondis fuhr fröhlich fort: „Du bist zwar kein ausgebildeter Schreiber, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du es nicht versuchen solltest. Genug Vorträge hast du ja nun besucht, meinst du nicht?“

„Naneth!“ Er fand seine Stimme wieder und konnte nur daran denken zu protestieren. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach Lord Elrond aufdrängen!“

Er hatte kaum Zeit, Elronds leichtes Kopfschütteln zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, als Airondis schon die Arme in die Hüften stemmte. „Aufdrängen?“, wiederholte sie, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Wer bitte sagt, dass ich dich irgendjemandem aufgedrängt habe?“

„Ich versichere Euch, Herr Erestor, Eure Mutter hat lediglich erwähnt, dass Ihr schon seit einiger Zeit die Vorträge besucht“, fiel Elrond ihr eilig ins Wort. „Verzeiht, wenn ich zu aufdringlich war. Ich hatte mich lediglich danach erkundigt, ob Ihr ebenfalls in der Verwaltung arbeitet.“

Es fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Erestor nickte halb betäubt. „Ich – gelegentlich helfe ich aus.“

Airondis schenkte ihm einen ihrer strengsten Blicke. „Deinen Vater würde es sicher freuen, dich als Lord Elronds Schreiber zu sehen, wenn er zurück kommt.“

Er wusste nicht was, doch etwas gab Erestor die Kraft, aufrecht zu stehen und nicht darauf zu reagieren. Vielleicht war es der Ausdruck puren Entsetzens auf Laerviluis Gesicht, die sich ihnen genähert hatte und nun fast hinter Airondis stand. „Wenn es Lord Elrond nicht zu anstrengend ist, einen unerfahrenen jungen Mann wie mich einzustellen“, sagte er steif, „soll es mich freuen, für ihn zu arbeiten.“

Elrond lächelte erleichtert. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Davon einmal abgesehen … wenn ich Eurer Mutter Glauben schenken darf, habt Ihr nicht wenig Erfahrung darin, ihr zu helfen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass meine bescheidene Korrespondenz wesentlich komplizierter ist als die Aufgaben einer der wichtigsten Baumeisterinnen Ost-in-Edhils.“

Erestor neigte den Kopf und murmelte, „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Lord Elrond.“ 

Zu mehr fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage. Elrond schien sich darüber bewusst zu sein, denn er wandte sich erneut Airondis zu und befragte sie genauer nach den Kornspeichern. Erestor wurde heiß und kalt, als ihm klar wurde, dass Airondis über den Aufbau der Kornspeicher genauestens Bescheid wusste. Es hätte ihn nicht wundern sollen. Airondis hatte sie entworfen und gebaut, vor … vor …

Die Einzelheiten waren alle noch da. Lediglich in welchem Teil Mittelerdes sie sich befanden, darpüber schien sie sich völlig im Unklaren zu sein. 

Tinnim berührte seinen Arm und Erestor drehte sich zu ihr um. „Lass uns beiseite gehen, Torlenn“, sagte sie, ihr Gesicht blass und angestrengt. 

Laervilui hatte sich nicht weit von ihnen auf eine Bank gesetzt und sah Elrond und Aironids sorgenvoll nach, die sich gerade entfernten. Keiner von beiden drehte sich um. Erestor wusste, Elrond versuchte sich Klarheit über das tatsächliche Ausmaß der Katastrophe zu machen. 

Ob das irgendetwas verhindern würde, wusste er jedoch nicht. 

„Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt, Imladris sei Gondolin ähnlicher als Ost-in-Edhil“, sagte Laervilui mit einem erstickten Lachen in die Stille. „Nun muss ich mir wohl einen anderen Vergleich suchen.“

Tinnim und Erestor sagten nichts, und die Stille blieb über ihnen hängen wie ein Vorhang.

☼

Das Pochen an der Tür riss Erestor aus seinem Verharren. Er starrte sie an, als würde jeden Augenblick Morgoth persönlich dahinter hervor springen. 

Doch es war Lord Glorfindel. Erestor schloss die Augen und fragte sich, ob Morgoth nicht vorzuziehen gewesen wäre. 

Der Gondoliner Lord blieb steif vor dem Schreibtisch stehen.

„Ich hörte, Eure Mutter hat ihren Spaziergang mit Lord Elrond in der Halle des Feuers beendet.“

Erestor hoffte, die beiden befanden sich auch immer noch dort. Er nickte langsam. Glorfindel wich seinem Blick nicht direkt aus, doch er sah ihn auch nicht an. „Falls Ihr noch etwas habt, das Ihr mir mitteilen möchtet, bevor ich an die Grenze reite, wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt.“

„Nein, Lord Glorfindel, ich habe Euch nichts mehr mitzuteilen.“ Erst als er seine Stimme hörte, bemerkte Erestor selbst, wie erschöpft er klang. Einen Moment lang ruhte Glorfindels Blick doch auf ihm. 

„Wirklich nicht?“

„Wirklich nicht, Lord Glorfindel.“ Er bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen festeren Klang zu geben. „Alles, was Ihr über unsere Verteidigung wissen müsst, habe ich Euch bereits vor Monaten mitgeteilt. Nun ist es an Euch, die Wächter davon zu überzeugen, dass Eure Wächterinnen keinen Anstoß am Leben an den Grenzen nehmen werden.“

Glorfindel ließ den Stachel unbeachtet. „Lord Elrond hat für heute Abend eine Besprechung einberufen?“

Erestor erhob sich ruckartig und ging ans Fenster. „Ihr werdet wie immer eine Abschrift des Protokolls erhalten, auch wenn Ihr euch an den Grenzen befindent, sorgt Euch nicht“, sprach er eisig. Ohne sich umzusehen wusste er, dass Glorfindels Rücken sich nochmals versteift hatte. „Lord Glorfindel, ich halte es für besser, wenn Ihr jetzt geht. Andernfalls werdet Ihr erst in der Dunkelheit ankommen.“

„Eure Mutter-“

„Meine Mutter“, schnitt Erestor ihm das Wort mit erhobener Stimme ab, „ist bei Lord Elrond in den besten Händen. Ihre weitere Genesung ist nicht mehr Eure Sache, Lord Glorfindel. Ihr habt genug getan.“

Es war still. 

Dann schlug die Tür zu. Erestors Schultern sackten herunter und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Was die Besprechung bringen sollte, wusste er immer noch nicht. Alles, was er hoffte, war, dass Elrond eine Idee hatte, wie sie mit Airondis’ plötzlicher teilweiser Erinnerung umgehen sollten.

☼

Erestor hatte sich bemüht, nicht auf den leeren Stuhl zu sehen, der sonst Glorfindel vorbehalten war. Er hatte sich bemüht, Aeglirars und Ivorcharans leise Unterhaltung zu ignorieren. Certhdinen war mit sich selbst und Heleth beschäftigt. Tinnim saß dicht neben ihm, hatte seine Hand gefasst und ließ sie nicht los, und ignorierte ihrerseits alle Versuche Lindirs, sie zum Sprechen zu bewegen. Ferithil zeichnete etwas. Erestor hatte keine Lust zu fragen. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Elrond betrat den Raum. Sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn. Sieben Ratsmitglieder starrten ihren Herrn an, der aussah, als wisse er nicht recht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

Zuerst jedoch ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken, schüttelte den Kopf und wurde sich dann der Blicke auf sich bewusst. Er holte tief Luft, und Erestor hielt den Atem an. 

„Um es kurz zu machen, ich weiß nicht, was vor sich geht“, sagte er mit seiner ruhigen, freundlichen Stimme. „Frau Airondis erinnert sich an alles, sie erinnert sich an Dinge, die ich längst vergessen hatte, sie erinnert sich sogar an Dinge, die geschehen sind, während sie … ein Kind war … Doch zwei wichtige Details sind ihr entfallen.“

Er zögerte kurz, sah zu Erestor, dessen Hand sich unsichtbar unter dem Tisch um Tinnims krampfte. „Zum Einen weiß sie nicht mehr, dass dies hier Imladris und nicht Ost-in-Edhil ist. Zum Anderen geht sie davon aus … sie denkt …“

„Sie hat vergessen, dass mein Vater tot ist.“

Certhdinen schloss kurz ihre Augen. Lindir sah auf den Tisch. Ferithil schien mehr schockiert als sonst etwas. Aeglirar nickte leicht. Ivorcharan hingegen biss sich auf die Lippe. 

„Ich nehme an, sie erinnert sich demnach auch nicht an Ost-in-Edhils Fall?“ Seine Stimme war gepresst. Elrond massierte sich die Stirn. 

„An den Fall selbst nicht, nein“, gab er zu. „Dennoch … habe ich nicht den Eindruck gewonnen, dass sie sich an Ost-in-Edhil selbst erinnert.“

„Wie das, mein Lord?“ Erestor hatte Aeglirar immer bis zu einem gewissen Grad bewundert; die Fähigkeit des älteren Lords, stets seine Gelassenheit und Ruhe zu bewahren, machte ihn zu einem bewundernswerten Mann. Doch heute gesellte sich auch noch eine tiefe Dankbarkeit hinzu, dafür, diese Frage nicht selbst stellen zu müssen. Er wusste, er hätte besser daran getan, Elrond und Airondis auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen, um sich selbst ein Bild davon zu machen, inwieweit die Erinnerung seiner Mutter zurück gekehrt war. Stattdessen hatte er sich in seine Schreibstube geflüchtet und die Stunden in dumpfen Brüten hinter sich gebracht. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins lauerte etwas, wofür er keinen Namen, keine Bezeichnung hatte; ähnlich dem, was er gefühlt hatte, als Glorfindel nach Imladris gekommen war. Doch nun war es noch stärker, noch drängender, und gleichzeitig so unbestimmt, dass Erestor ratlos war, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Die Neuigkeiten Elronds waren, gemessen an dem, was er befürchtet hatte, gut. Selbst wenn Airondis sich in Ost-in-Edhil statt in Imladris glaubte, er hatte seine Mutter zurück. 

Eine Mutter, die in dem Glauben lebte, ihr Mann würde jeden Tag nach Hause zurück kehren.

Der Druck in Erestors Kopf nahm zu. Die Erläuterungen und Erklärungen Elronds rauschten an ihm vorbei, kaum nahm er wahr, was den Herrn des Tales zu seinen Schlüssen gebracht hatte. Auch die darauf folgende Debatte darüber, wie mit der Situation umzugehen sei, verfolgte er als Zuschauer.

„Es bleibt das Problem, dass Airondis keinerlei Befugnisse mehr hat“, sprach Certhdinen aus, was alle in der Runde bereits gedacht hatten. „Wie können wir es verantworten, Airondis selbst nur zum Schein wieder als Baumeisterin arbeiten zu lassen? Lord Elrond, Ihr wisst, ich schätze Airondis ebenso hoch wie jeder andere hier im Raum, doch wir können es nicht verantworten, ihr irgendeine Art wirklicher Verantwortung zu übertragen. Wer kann wissen, wann sie wieder zum Kind wird? Ich verstehe Eure Gründe dafür zu glauben, dass es sich diesmal um eine langfristige Veränderung handelt, doch bleibt es letzten Endes abzuwarten, ob es sich wirklich so verhält.“

Sie hielt kurz inne und sagte dann leise, „Soweit wir wissen, ist doch das Einzige, was wir über Airondis’ Krankheit wissen, dass sie absolut unberechenbar ist. Wie oft hat sie schon Stunden, Tage gehabt, an denen sie wieder sie selbst war, nur um kurz darauf wieder ein Kind zu werden?“

„Diese Veränderungen haben bisher nie über Nacht angehalten“, gab Elrond zu bedenken, seufzte und strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Ich verstehe Eure Bedenken, Lady Certhdinen. Doch was sonst bleibt uns übrig? Sie machte heute mehrfach Anstalten, sich von mir zu verabschieden und in die Schreibstuben zu gehen, bevor mir etwas einfiel, womit ich sie länger festhalten konnte.“

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Erestor. „Selbst jetzt könnte ich nicht hier sein, wenn nicht Herr Naurang einen günstigen Zeitpunkt gewählt hätte, um Airondis anzusprechen und zum Abendessen einzuladen.“

Erestor senkte den Kopf. Er hatte sich heute weder wie ein guter Sohn noch wie ein guter Stellvertreter verhalten. 

„Dann lasst sie doch das Haus des Lernens entwerfen.“

Erestors Kopf ruckte hoch. Auch die anderen sahen Ferithil an. Sie hob die Schultern. „Es kann doch nicht schaden, oder?“

„Lady Ferithil, ich dachte, Ihr hättet bereits einige Entwürfe vorbereitet“, sagte Elrond sanft. „Ich möchte Euch nicht Eure Aufgaben streitig machen.“

Ferithil verschränkte die Arme. Einen Augenblick lang erinnerte ihre Haltung Erestor wieder daran, wie viel jünger sie im Vergleich zu ihnen allen war. Erinnerte sich auch wieder daran, dass ohne Airondis’ Verletzung wahrscheinlich sie im Rat sitzen würde, und Ferithil immer noch ihre oder Ivorcharans Gehilfin wäre.

„Nachdem das Rekrutengebäude jetzt so umgebaut werden muss, dass wir sowohl Wächter wie auch Wächterinnen darin unterbringen können, wäre es mir ohnehin lieb, das Haus des Lernens erst einmal beiseite legen zu können.“ Sie sah entschuldigend zu Lindir. „Nicht, dass ich es los werden will-“

„Ich halte es für eine gute Lösung“, mischte sich Ivorcharan ein. „Warum nicht Frau Airondis die Entwürfe zeichnen lassen? Lady Ferithil und ich können ohne größere Probleme feststellen, ob in den Zeichnungen Fehler sind, und notfalls Verbesserungen vornehmen. Frau Airondis hat eine Aufgabe, die sie auch eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen wird, und falls sich in der Zwischenzeit erneut eine Veränderung ergibt, ist nicht viel verloren.“

Elrond sah in die Runde und nickte schlussendlich. „In Ordnung. Lord Erestor. Wer wäre früher die Person gewesen, die Frau Airondis einen solchen Auftrag gegeben hätte?“

Er schluckte schwer. „Meisterin Camaen. Sie war die offizielle Baumeisterin. Airondis war – in Ost-in-Edhil war sie noch eine Gehilfin.“

„Unglücklicherweise ist Meisterin Camaen seit mehreren Jahrhunderten in den Hallen des Wartens.“ Ivorcharans Stimme war scharf. „Wie sollen wir das erklären?“

Erestor sah zufällig, wie Aeglirar halb unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf Ivorcharans Arm legte und zudrückte. Ivorcharans Schultern sackten ein wenig nach unten. Aeglirar sprach. 

„Warum das Haus des Lernens dann nicht als Lord Elronds eigenes Projekt ausgeben? Er könnte Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn um Erlaubnis gebeten haben, ein solches Haus zu bauen. Ein Versuch, den er in Lindon nicht durchführen durfte vielleicht?“

Elrond nickte beifällig. „Keine schlechte Idee. Es würde zudem erklären, warum Lord Erestor so stark in die Vorbereitungen eingebunden ist. Oder nicht?“

„Wird sie es überhaupt in Frage stellen?“

Sie blickten zu Certhdinen, die nachdenklich Heleths Bauch kraulte. „Vergebt mir die Frage, Lord Elrond, ich möchte der Weisheit Eurer Beschlüsse keinesfalls widersprechen, doch ich frage mich – wenn Airondis nicht in der Lage ist, Imladris von Ost-in-Edhil zu unterscheiden, und nicht mehr weiß, dass Felaforn getötet wurde, wird sie sich überhaupt fragen, warum hier alles so anders ist als in Ost-in-Edhil?“

Schweigen senkte sich über den Tisch. Schließlich seufzte Elrond. „Ich kann keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben, Lady Certhdinen. Heute schien es ihr gar nicht aufzufallen. Sie fragte nicht, sie erwähnte keine Namen, die mir unbekannt gewesen wären.“ Er sah zu Erestor auf seinem Platz neben ihm. „Zwei Dinge jedoch weiß ich, dass sie mich nicht erkannt hat und sich ebenso wenig darüber im Klaren ist, dass ihr eigener Sohn mein Stellvertreter ist. Also sollten wir zumindest für den Moment eine Erklärung finden, die nicht zu abwegig klingt.“

Er blickte seine Ratsmitglieder an. „Im Moment halte ich es für das Wichtigste, dass Frau Airondis sich selbst und in ihrem eigenen Tempo daran erinnert, wer und was sie ist und war. Wir müssen unser Möglichstes tun, sie darin zu unterstützen.“

☼

Erestors Schritte knirschten im Schnee. Die kalte Luft half ihm, die Gedanken wenigstens für den Moment etwas zu sortieren. Elrond hatte ihn nach der Ratssitzung in die Halle des Feuers begleitet, doch Airondis und Naurang waren bereits gegangen. Stattdessen waren diejenigen, die sich dort befanden, auf sie zugekommen und hatten angefangen, Fragen zu stellen. Elrond hatte die meisten davon beantwortet. Hatte erklärt, dass Airondis’ Zustand sich verbessere, dass sie allerdings noch etwas verwirrt sei, wo sie sich befände und wer wer sei. Man solle darauf bitte Rücksicht nehmen, nicht entsetzt oder verwundert reagieren, sondern so tun, als sei alles normal. Am Wenigstens solle man man sich ihr gegenüber seltsam verhalten. 

Elrond hatte auch erwähnt, dass Airondis sich bisher nur an Ost-in-Edhil erinnerte. Er hatte es so dargestellt, als sei es eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich auch an Imladris erinnerte. Dabei wussten sie nicht einmal, ob das jemals passieren würde, oder ob Airondis zurück in ihren kindlichen Zustand fallen würde, bevor sie sich an den Tod seines Vaters erinnern konnte. 

Erestors Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Nicht nur der erneuten Unsicherheit und Komplikationen wegen; er hasste es, den Elben um ihn herum so viel Arbeit und Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten. Elrond konnte ihm noch so sehr versichern, es sei unumgänglich und es gäbe niemanden, der es nicht gerne täte; Erestor fühlte sich dennoch als Last.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu Glorfindel zurück, der sich mittlerweile wieder an der Grenze befinden musste. Auf ihn war Elrond ärgerlich gewesen, mehr als. Glordfinel hatte seinen Ärger und den Befehl, an die Grenze zu gehen und erst zurück zu kommen, wenn Elrond den Befehl dazu gab, mit unbewegtem Gesicht hingenommen. Eine Begründung hatte Elrond nicht genannt, doch das musste er auch nicht. Glorfindel hatte sich in Elronds Behandlung eingemischt, ohne zu fragen und ohne jemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. 

Weder Erestor noch Glorfindel hatten erwähnt, dass der Umgang Glorfindels mit Airondis der vertrauter Freunde gewesen war, nicht der flüchtiger Bekannter, die sich zudem auf unterschiedlichen gesellschaftlichen Stufen befanden. 

Nun fragte Erestor sich, ob das ein Fehler gewesen war. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er nur Thinferils und Anerrines Aussagen über die Bekanntschaft Glorfindels mit Airondis, und keine der beiden Frauen hatte mehr durchblicken lassen als dass die beiden sich mit Namen bekannt gewesen waren. 

Erestor wusste, dass sie ihn anlogen. Er wusste ebenso, wie unmöglich es sein würde, das zu beweisen. Und was sollte er Elrond sagen? ‚Lord Elrond, meine Tante lügt mich an. Ich glaube, Lord Glorfindel und Airondis kannten sich bereits in Gondolin, und kannten sich gut.‘

Er hielt inne, presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es fühlte sich an, als würde alleine die Bewegung das Durcheinander darin noch mehr durcheinander bringen. Erestor hielt still und sah zu seinem Haus. Licht brannte in der Wohnstube. Airondis war daheim. Sie war noch wach. Wenn er durch die Tür kam, würde er von seiner Mutter willkommen geheißen werden. 

Es war keine Entscheidung, auf die Erestor besonders stolz war. Doch für den Augenblick war es vielleicht einfach das Beste zu versuchen, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass er nun wieder eine Mutter hatte. Falls Elrond und sein Gefühl Recht hatten und ihre Veränderung langfristig war, würde sich vielleicht eine Gelegenheit finden, Airondis unauffällig nach Gondolin und Glorfindel zu befragen. 

Nun war es die Erinnerung an Imladris, die Erestor fürchtete.


	17. Personenübersicht

**Ratsmitglieder**  
Certhdinen: Lady von Imladris, Leiterin der Bibliothek  
Rhidawar: ehemaliger Lord und General von Imladris, Vorgänger Glorfindels  
Ivorcharan: Lord von Imladris, Leiter der Abteilung Versorgung  & Agrarisches  
Aeglirar: Lord von Imladris, Leiter der Abteilung Verwaltung und Diplomatie  
Lindir: Lord von Imladris, Bibliothek, Haus des Lernens, Vorgesetzter von Hwesmelui  
Erestor: Lord von Imladris, Stellvertreter Lord Elronds, Vorgesetzter von Estelaer  
Ferithil: Lady von Imladris, Baumeisterin, Vorgesetzte von Belegron  
Tinnim: Lady von Imladris, Allgemeine Verwaltungsangelegenheiten, Vorgesetzte von Lithuivren  
Glorfindel: ehemals Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume zu Gondolin, nun Lord von Imladris, Kommandant der Wachen

Heleth: Certhdinens Katze, inoffizielles Ratsmitglied

 **Schreiber**  
Hwesmelui: Lindirs Schreiberin  
Maethbron: Glorfindels Schreiber  
Estelaer: Erestors Schreiberin  
Belegron: Ferithils Schreiber  
Idhor: Ivorcharans Schreiber  
Lithuivren: Tinnims Schreiberin

 **Hausangestellte**  
Herwesmaed: Köchin bei Lord Elrond  
Mirfuin: Hausmädchen bei Lord Elrond  
Gwenglinn: Schneiderin  
Feriar: Stallmeister

 **Erestors Familie**  
Airondis: ehemalige Lady von Imladris, Vorgängerin Ivorcharans, mittlere Tochter des Gondoliner Bogenmachers Quingatan und seiner Frau Arimir, Erestors Mutter  
†Felaforn: ehemaliger General von Imladris und Kollege Lord Rhidawars, Kampfgefährte Naurangs (Tinnims Vater) und Rhidawars, Sohn des Gondoliners Finirwe und seiner Frau Cemenare, Soldat in Tuors Gefolge, Erestors Vater  
Anerrine: jüngste Tochter des Gondoliner Bogenmachers Quingatan und seiner Frau Arimir, Airondis’ Schwester, Erestors Tante; Gehilfin Cirdans in Mithlond  
†Ilinde: älteste Tochter des Gondoliner Bogenmachers Quingatan und seiner Frau Arimir, Airondis’ Schwester, Erestors Tante, bei Gondolins Fall gestorben

 **Dinethars Familie**  
Dinethar: Tochter von Nassaer und Thelarth, Mutter von Gillos, passt tagsüber auf Airondis auf  
Fuingael: Dinethars Mann, Gillos’ Vater  
Gillos: Sohn Dinethars und Fuingaels  
Thinferil: Wächterin von Imladris, Späherin

 **Lindirs Familie**  
Rithelion: Hauptmann bei den Wachen, direkt Lord Rhidawar/Lord Glorfindel unterstellt, Lindirs Vater  
Laervilui: Stellvertreterin Lord Elronds in den Häusern der Heilung, Lindirs Mutter  
Talchim: Wächter, Lindirs jüngerer Bruder  
Acharvar: Wächter, Lindirs jüngster Bruder

 **Tinnims Familie**  
Naurang: Schmied, ehemaliger Kampfgefährte Rhidawars, Tinnims Vater  
Aegalad: Schmied, Tinnims jüngerer Bruder  
†Rhiweril: Tinnims Mutter, verstorben bei einem Unfall in Eregion

 **Ferithils Familie**  
Einior: Dorfvorsteher in Eryn Tithen, Ferithils Vater  
Nividhren: Dorfverwalterin in Eryn Tithen, Ferithils Mutter  
Ninui: Ferithils jüngere Schwester  
Alpheth: Ferithils jüngste Schwester  
†Orothir: Ferithils Großvater, in Ost-in-Edhil gestorben  
†Hirilvaed: Ferithils Großmutter, in Ost-in-Edhil gestorben

Cenednur: Tischler in Imladris, Ferithils Onkel, Belegrons Vater  
Milivren: Cenednurs Frau, Ferithils Tante, Belegrons Mutter  
Belegron: Schreiber von Lady Ferithil, gleichzeitig ihr Cousin  
Elbreg: Belegrons jüngerer Bruder, Ferithils 2. Cousin

 **Gweladrim**  
Laegereb  
Menol  
Sirthaen und Sarnorthad (Mutter und Sohn)


End file.
